


S(l)ave Me

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Slave Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Gay Sex, Like in Night Changes :0, M/M, Master!Niall, Master/Slave, Picture like Zayn in suit and his hair slick back like hmmm yum, Rich Zayn, Sex Slave, Slave!Liam, Top Niall, Top Zayn, master!zayn, slave!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Zayn Malik knows it's love. He creates it every single day with his multi-billion dollar match-making company. He helps Masters and slaves find their mates and each day he sends them out the door only to return home alone. Being young, rich, and handsome apparently isn't enough for Zayn to find his own love. What he finds instead is a beaten and broken abandoned slave, Liam, in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night. He takes him home, fixes him up, and promises to use his company to find Liam his perfect match. But maybe his perfect match is closer than he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea actually came from a one shot prompt I got so thanks to all my one shots readers and prompters. Yall are incredible! I just loved the idea so much that I had to expand on it. 
> 
> Enjoy it,
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> SO to my lovely and beautiful betas [Remi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D) and [Joey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse)!! Thank you so much ladies!

"Here's our Masterlist of kinks and such," Zayn explained, "All you do is simply click yes, no, or maybe by each one." He pointed to the bubbles next to each bulleted kink. "Then we couple that with your personality and lifestyle profile, and your ideal mate profile, and match you with a slave that best fits." Zayn stood back from the computer with a smile on his face.

The man looked up at Zayn and nodded, "Sounds easy enough. And if you can't match me I get my desposit back right?"

"Of course. If we don't have any suitable matches for you we'll keep your profile on record, with your permission, and keep looking. But we have the largest database of slaves in the world. I'm sure we'll find you the one." The man nodded again and looked back to the screen. His hand hovered over the touch pad but didn't move to press anything. Zayn cleared his throat and backed up a step, "I'll just leave you to it then. It will notify me when you're done and I'll be back to show you out."

Zayn turned to leave, but the man's sharp, "Wait," stopped him. He came back with a pleasant but confused look. The man sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. "What if she hates me? Let's say you find me someone-"

"We will."

The man's lips twitched up in a small smile, "Let's say you find me someone. And I take her home and she hates me. We don't click. I can't-you know-give her what she needs," he emphasized the words you know a raise of his brow.

Zayn sat on the edge of the glass table and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm sure you're worrying for nothing. Everyone that's in our database is there because they're looking for the right person. Whomever we match you with is just as nervous as you are right now." Zayn shrugged, "Plus, that's why we have a thirty-day guaruntee. If the match doesn't work we'll put you both back in the system and try again."

"But then that slave will be marked Abandoned, right?"

Zayn nodded solemnly. "That's unfortunately true, but we don't plan on that happening. We have the most extensive, thorough system in place to find you the right match, the first time."

"Has that ever happened here?"

"Finding the right match? Of course, everyday!"

"No. I mean, slaves being returned?"

Zayn tilted his head and looked to the ceiling, "It has happened, yes. But only a couple of times in the ten years my company has been running. And considering we match hundreds of matches a week, I'd say that's pretty good. The good we do here most definitely outweighs the bad."

"Yeah. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Without reason, I'm sure. The kindness I see in you is sure to translate to a healthy, loving Master/slave relationship. Don't worry."

The man's hand moved back to the touch pad. "Yeah, right. Thanks," he said more firmly.

Zayn touched his shoulder one more time and left him to it.

***

"I can't believe you matched me already!" The man stood in Zayn's office two days later.

Zayn rubbed his hands together and smiled wide, "I told you, we're the best. Plus the woman we found for you matched your Masterlist ninety-eight percent. Which is almost unheard of considering the specificity and variety of the list. She matches your physical attraction nearly to a tee. It was just fate, I suppose."

"When can I meet her?"

"She waiting for you right now actually." Zayn pressed the buzzer on his desk phone and a woman with long brown hair and pale grey eyes stepped into the office. She had her hands folder in front of her and her eyes to the floor as she was led by one of Zayn's assistants to stand next to the man.

The man looked her up and down with open awe, smiling unabashed at her. Once she was next to him he held a hand out and lifted her chin to look at him. A small smile broke out as soon as she looked at him. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she responded.

"Well, we have a lounge for you two to sit and chat in. Snacks and drinks provided. Go. Get to know each. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

They both looked to Zayn with teeth flashing. "Thank you, Mr. Malik. She's perfect." The girl's face flushed bright red and she bit her lips to keep her smile in check.

"No thanks necessary. You did this all yourselves. You gave love a chance and now you've found each other."

The man turned back to the woman and ran a gentle hand down her arm to her hand before intertwining their fingers. "Perfect," he whispered to her, just barely loud enough that Zayn caught it and smiled softly too. Zayn cleared his throat and the man jumped, turning back to him. "Yes, right. Sorry. Thank you for staying late for us. I'm sure your slave is waiting patiently at home for you."

Zayn's head lowered slightly as he cupped his hands behind his back, "It's no problem at all. And thank you, but I'm not actually matched at the moment."

"Oh," the man frowned, "How? Your system works so well for so many people. I'm sure there's hundreds of slaves that would love to be yours."

Zayn's eyes crinkled up, but his smile didn't quite reach them. "You're very kind. I just haven't found him yet. That's all." Zayn held a hand towards the still open door, "I'll let you two get to know each other. It was a pleasure working for you."

The man took Zayn's hand in a firm handshake before leading his new slave out the door to the lounge and the door shutting behind him. Zayn watched them go with a fond smile on his face, but as soon as they were gone and all that filled his office was the silence that seemed to surround him anywhere he went, he fell down in his desk chair and looked up at the ceiling.  _Where was his love? Why couldn't his system match him? What was wrong with him?_

Zayn stared at the crisp beige ceiling for an undetermined amount of time before his door slid open with a whoosh sound and his best mate and business partner sauntered in with an easy swagger and haughty smirk on his face. "Zayn. Drinks. Now."

Zayn ran a quick hand through his hair, "Not in the mood, Niall."

"But come on," he groaned, "I'm so pumped right now. I wanna go to a sleazy bar and drink until I can't see and then go home and fuck Harry into our mattress."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Mate, I'm not in the mood for drinks and I'm definitely not in the mood to hear about my best friend's sex life."

"Then you shouldn't have matched us," Niall shrugged unapologetically. "Anyway, that has nothing to do with why I want to have drinks. I miss you, man. We've been so busy, we haven't had our usual lad's time." Niall came around the desk and plopped down on it in front of Zayn's chair. "Besides, you look like you could use one. Penny for your thoughts?"

Zayn thought about having to spill his, now getting old, fears of never finding someone to be with forever, and decided, "I think I will take that drink."

Niall clapped his hands together loudly and grinned, "Great. I'll get my coat. Meet you downstairs in two." He pushed off the desk and clambered out of Zayn's office.

Zayn sighed and went to his small office closet to pull his long coat off the bamboo hanger. He shrugged it over his suit jacket and settled into the warmth before going to his desk and shutting his computer down. The door slid open in front of Zayn and closed as he walked away and to the glass elevator. He rode it down to the lobby, letting the light sound of passing air wash over his tired body. Niall was waiting for him, energy making his body bounce in place. Zayn pursed his lips, but couldn't keep the fond smile from his face. He swung an arm over Niall's shoulders and led them outside.

***

"All I'm saying is you can't blame yourself. You're a real catch. Like really. If I were a slave I'd let you have me for sure," Niall slurred sincerely.

Zayn groaned and rubbed a hand harshly against his two day old scruff. "Well you're not, and slave or not, Harry would kill me. He doesn't share well." Zayn pounded his fist on the dirty wooden counter, "I just don't get it! What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing!" Niall assured him, "It'll happen."

"I've put myself through our system a dozen times in the ten years we've had it, and it only matched me once," Zayn held up one shaky finger, "One time. And we know how that worked out."

Niall tilted his head sympathetically, "I know. I'm sorry. But I know," Niall pounded his fist as well, "it will happen," he finished with a light-headed giggle, then a groan. "God I'm horny. Where's my slave when I need him?"

Zayn laughed, "Probably waiting naked at home for you like he always is."

Niall growled low in his throat, "You're right. I'm gonna go home now."

Zayn nodded easily and flicked a couple bills from his wallet onto the counter by their mostly empty glasses. They grabbed their coats and waved goodbye to the bartender before heading out into the cold night air. Niall put a hand to the side of Zayn's face in a soft pat, "He's out there, mate. He'll probably show up when you least expect it. Just bite you right in the ass."

"Only cause I'm into that," Zayn teased.

Niall's resounding laugh sent Zayn into a laughing tizzy, both of them guffawing until they were breathless. By the time Zayn finally got to his car his abs were twinging and his jaw hurt. But then he slid in the back seat of his towncar and told his driver to head home and was once again surrounded by the defeaning silence of a life lived alone.

***

Zayn was just walking into his home when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, squinting to try and make the caller ID more clear, then answering it anyway when he couldn't.

"Aye," he slurred.

"Zayyyyn," Niall greeted then giggled. "I forgot-shit-something."

Zayn toed off his shoes and rubbed his temples. "What's that?"

"I forgot-fuck Haz-to, um, send those bloody papers to you about Ms. Quinn's new-ugh-match."

Zayn eyebrows furrowed. He was trying to keep up with the conversation, despite Niall distracted blurts, while rubbing away his building head ache. "What happened? Ms. Quinn is coming tomorrow."

Niall was breathing heavily now, panting into the phone. "Hold, fuck, hold on, baby. Gimme a second." There was some rustling and then Niall sighed, "I know. She's coming tomorrow for her new match and I forgot to send you the file to be put in the system. It takes a few hours to go through."

"So? Go do it," Zahn huffed as he grabbed a bottle of water from the frig.

Niall groaned, "Come on. I'm sort of...busy. Do me a favor?" Zayn rolled his neck slowly, filling the silence with a long, low sigh. "I'll owe you."

Zayn relented, "Fine. You owe me."

"I do. Thanks, mate." There's was more shuffling and then a low laugh that didn't sound like Niall's giddy one before Niall said, "Come here, baby."

Zayn quickly hung up after that, his buzz almost completely faded by his new frustration. He put the water back in the fridge and slipped his shoes back on. He called his driver hoping he wasn't too far, luckily he wasn't, and went to wait for him in the foyer. When the horn honked Zayn pulled his coat tighter, despite being sweaty from the alcohol, and rushed outside. His driver came around the car and held the door for him. Zayn sank into the seat with a tired sigh. He couldn't believe Niall called him, while fucking his slave, to make Zayn get out in the middle of the night and do his job for him. If he wasn't his best friend, Zayn would probably shoot him. Fire him for sure. But Niall was incredible at his job, believed in the system, in him, so he stayed.

Zayn was getting increasing hot while he thought about Niall's life versus his. About his old slave. About his jacket's warm material agains this heated skin. He rolled down his window and put his face on the car door, letting the wind whip his hair back into a higher, messier quiff than it already wore. They were rolling slowly down the residential streets when he saw a flash of movement followed by the quick sound of fist to skin. He sat up straighter to try and see but his car kept moving. He rolled the partition down and order, "Stop the car." His driver pulled to a stand still and Zayn hopped out. He ran the half block back to the alleyway where he noticed the commotion to find a shadowed heap of a person sitting against the brick wall. Zayn moved closer with careful steps, but their head still popped up at the sound of someone approaching. The heap scooted further into the wall, body moving slowly like their limbs were made of lead.

"I don't want to hurt you," Zayn reassured him.

The person put their hands up in front of their face. "Please, just leave me," a strong male voice filtered through the air the Zayn's ears.

He was struck by the sound of desperation. Zayn's heart nearly split in two from the fear in his eyes. "Let me help you."

"I'm so sorry, sir. Forgive me for my appearance," the broken man put his strong hands behind him on the wall, "I'll get out of," he coughed haggardly, "your way now." He lifted himself from the ground with a pained grunt and started to limp off in the other direction out of the alleyway.

"Stop," Zayn's voice rang out. The man stopped mid-step and turned around. "I'm taking you home for the night. You shouldn't be out here hurt and by yourself. What on Earth were you thinking?" Zayn held an arm out for the man, who hesitated for a moment but then walked towards him. "Where's the bloody hell is your master?" Zayn mumbled. He led them back to his car with a gentle hand on his back and slow steps. His driver got out and help the broken man into the car, Zayn slipping in beside him. He looked over to find his head slumped back on the seat, his arms curled around his middle.

Zayn pulled a bottle of water out of the compartment in front of them and tapped the man's knee with it. He looked from the bottle to Zayn and nodded, "Thank you." Zayn sat back to watch as he opened the bottle, thick arms flexing slightly, and took gulp after gulp.

"Slow down," Zayn chided, the man slowing down instantly to smaller sips. "Good."

The man lowered the bottle and held it with both hands between his knees. "Why are you helping me?"

Zayn was still caught off guard by the soft quality of the voice coming from such a thick, strong body. "I couldn't just leave you out there. Look at you," Zayn waved a hand lazily towards the man's beaten body.

The man's head dropped, eyes lowering to the floor of the car. "I do apologize for my appearance. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Zayn lifted his chin up towards him. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault you were left for dead back there."

"Of course it was."

Zayn was about to ask what he meant but then the car was pulling to a stop and the driver was opening Zayn's door. Zayn got out and told the driver to take the man to his butler to get him fixed up. Zayn went inside and stopped by the kitchen to throw his bloodied coat in the trash before running up to his room to shower and change. He let the water run over his skin, cleaning the dirt and stress from his skin. He dried his skin and then ran the towel over his wet hair before slipping on a pair of pants and loose joggers that sat low on his hips. He was just drying his face after washing it when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Zayn saw his butler's head peak around the door. "Master Zayn, your guests is waiting for you in the second guest bedroom. He's clean and bandaged, but we didn't know what would be, um, appropriate attire for the night so we left him in his pants and one of my shirts, sir."

"That's fine, Marvin. Grab some sleep trousers if you can and bring them here. In case he gets cold at night."

"Of course, sir." With that his butler ducked out and left Zayn alone. Zayn pulled out his suit for tomorrow and then the shoes to match before grabbing the lotion by his bed and rubbing it into his skin. Another knock came and Marvin dropped some soft trousers down on Zayn's bed and left again. Zayn picked up the pair of pajamas and held them in his fist. He had one hand in the door knob, the other clenching the soft material, while questions ran through his head.  _Who was he? What happened? Was he a bad sort? Should Zayn have let him into his house?_ Too late now he supposed and made his way down the hall to the guest wing. He knocked on the second bedroom door.

"Come in, please," he heard the low, but less scared, voice answer. Zayn took one more deep breath and opened the door.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten tons of good vibes from yall about the start of this so thank you for that. I've decided to set regular update days for my fics so I don't lose steam or give unfair attention to one and not the others. 
> 
> Thursday's will be my weekly update day for this one. I'm hoping to make the chapters a bit longer than my normal 1,200-1,500 word chapters since a week a bit of a wait. 
> 
> I like this chapter. It's a good set up for what's coming. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The slave was sitting on the edge of the bed in just a pair of tight black pants and a lose white tee shirt. The body hung off him because Marvin was bigger than him around the torso, but the sleeves were snug on the man's thick arms. He had scrapes across his face like he swiped the brick wall in the alley with his cheek. His lip was busted open, a dry red slit running through it. His hands and knuckles were swollen and bruised. He'd tried to fight back. His leg had a large bruise forming on his shin, purple and black. Other injuries were hidden by his barely decent clothing. Zayn gave himself a mintue to look over his body before clearing his throat and nodding once to collect himself. The slave was looking at him patiently while Zayn walked over to the bed. He looked up at Zayn as he straightened his back and folded his hands calmly in his lap. 

"Name."

"Liam, sir." His voice was still a little hoarse from the night's events. Zayn felt pity wash over him, but then decided this slave wasn't the sort to appreciate pity and lifted his chin dominantly before nodding.

"Liam. Strong name."

"Thank you, sir." Liam's fingers started twitching on his lap and Zayn raised an eyebrow curiously. He waited for Liam to continue but he didn't.

"You have something else to say?"

Liam watched Zayn carefully for a moment before slowly opening his mouth to continue. "I'd like to formally apologize for my appearance. Then and even now. And formally thank you for helping me. You're very kind."

Zayn was in awe of this man. A slave isn't normally so well spoken. Or strong-willed and confident. "There's no need to apologize. I accept your gratitude however." Zayn sat next to Liam on the bed and set the sleep pants next to him. Liam's body tensed and his hands clenched into loose fists. Zayn pursed his lips in resignation and chose to ignore it. "I will need to here why you were outside at night by yourself. And who hurt you."

Liam was shaking his head before Zayn even finished. "I can't," Liam swallowed, "Sir," he finished. 

Zayn accepted that much. "You're not my slave and I can't force you. But I wish you would tell me. Whenever you can." Liam just nodded. Zayn didn't know what to do. He always had so much control, but right now Liam left him powerless to really help. He slapped his knees and stood up. "Well, I'll let you rest. Breakfast is served at seven. If you'd like some you'll need to be down there on time."

Liam looked like he was about to say something but then closed his mouth and dropped his head. "Thank you, sir."

Zayn nodded one more time before pointing to the pajamas, "Those are for you. I hope they fit. Sleep well, Liam."

"You too, sir."

Zayn left Liam sitting there but begged himself to go back and do something, anything, to help him. Instead he kept walking to his room and fell to his bed with a huff. Liam had only been in Zayn's house for a couple hours and already Zayn had formed so many conflicting opinions about him.

***

Zayn woke up after a restless night's sleep. He couldn't stop trying to guess what had happened to Liam the night before and why. Was it drugs? A gang? A smooth vocabulary wasn't enough to alleviate Zayn cautions towards the type of person Liam was. And now he had to actually leave his bed and deal with his. He always went to breakfast in the same clothes he slept in, but today he wondered if that was appropriate. What would Liam be wearing? Would Liam even come to breakfast? Zayn brushed his teeth and washed his face. He forwent changing clothes and rumbled downstairs with his hair sprawling in different directions. Mornings were not his friend. 

He entered the dining room to find his breakfast waiting under a cover to keep it warm and Liam sitting in the middle chair of the table side with his own breakfast in front of him. He was sitting still with his hands on either side of his plate, food untouched and covered. Zayn greeted him by way of a grunt before sitting at his place at the head of the table. Liam's head snapped to Zayn and watched him sit. Liam was still wearing the shirt he slept in as well and apparently didn't get cold at night because his pants were the only thing covering his lower half still. He sat straighter in his chair and kept his gaze on Zayn, waiting. 

"Are you waiting for me?" Zayn asked gruffly. 

"Of course, sir."

"Well you shouldn't. I'm not alive until at least nine when I leave for work. Until then you'll have to take care of yourself." Liam's lips twitched up, the closest to a smile Zayn had seen thus far. Zayn's lips twitched back and he nodded towards Liam's food. "Go ahead." With that Zayn lifted the cover off his own food and dug in. Liam still hesitated until Zayn took his first bite to uncover his and start. Zayn didn't have the energy or brain function to eat and keep an eye on Liam this early so he was surprised when he looked up to see Liam watching him. Zayn paused, his fork loaded with eggs and his mouth open to eat them. Liam diverted his eyes back to the table and continued eating. Zayn smirked and ate the bite of eggs. He set his fork down and settled back into his chair. Liam kept eating, but Zayn could tell he knew he was being watched. 

"Liam?"

Liam straighten and swallowed his food. "Yes, sir?"

"How'd you sleep."

Liam raised his eyebrows at the question. "Very well, sir. Thank you."

"Didn't get cold in the night?"

"No, sir."

"So trousers weren't necessary? Not even for the table," he teased and looked around the table's edge at Liam's bare thighs.

Liam's mouth floundered and his hands went to try and cover the skin. "I'm so sorry. They didn't fit and I couldn't find my jeans from yesterday. I'll leave, sir." Liam scooted his chair out but Zayn stopped him halfway to standing.

"I'm kidding, Liam," Zayn waved his hand towards him, "Sit down and eat. I'm not anymore decent." Liam nodded hesitantly and sat back down. He didn't start eating again so Zayn nodded towards his food and started eating himself. When Liam continued he kept talking, "I wouldn't object to company that looked like you, no matter the dress." Liam froze and Zayn realized his mistake. Zayn was never quite all there in the morning, but today he was especially idiotic. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. You shouldn't be talked about like that."

Liam smiled a tight smile and kept the arm closest to Zayn trying to cover his leg while he ate. "Its alright. I've heard worse."

"That's no excuse," Zayn urged, "I'm sorry." Liam just nodded curtly and stayed silent. Zayn groaned internally at his stupidity while they finished breakfast.

***

Liam disappeared to the guest room after Zayn's reluctant permission. Zayn went back to his and started getting ready for work. He stopped working on his hair when he realized he was tugging the brush too hard through his hair. He was so foolish. Unkind. This is why he'd never find a slave of his own. He can be professional until it comes to his own personal life and then he loses all self-control and opens his big mouth. A knock of his bedroom door startled Zayn from his morning routine.

"Enter."

"Sir, the young man wishes to say goodbye before he takes his leave."

Zayn's popped his head out of the bathroom doorway. "What?"

The butler looks confused. "The slave that stayed the night?"

Zayn waved him off, "I know who you mean. He's leaving?" 

His servant nodded. "Yes, sir."

Zayn dropped his brush on the bed as he passed and glided down the hall in his suit trousers and a white tee. When he got to Liam's room he didn't think to knock before entering. Liam spun around from folding the clothes he slept in, wearing only a blue-grey towel around his hips. His hair and skin was still wet from the shower he must have just taken. Zayn stopped mid step and dropped his jaw. Liam was...wow. But beaten. His chest was broad and battered, purple bruises littering the expanse of tan skin and hair. There was a larger bruise, at least six inches in length running across one side of his stomach. Zayn winced unconsciously at the wound. His abs were hidden by cuts and scrapes. Liam's hands were clenching and unclenching by his sides.

Zayn knew he needed to apologize for barging in, for not leaving when he saw Liam wasn't decent, or for gawking at his mostly naked form for at least two minutes. But all he could muster was. "Why are you leaving?"

Liam cleared his throat before answering. "I've overstayed my welcome and I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

"Are you going home to your Master?" Zayn knew he sounded harsh, but he couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"No, sir."

"Then where will you go?"

"They have places for people like me." The words were meant to be reassuring, but Liam said them with the knowledge of what those places were like. Dirty, unkept, dangerous. A dead end for any slave.

"People like who?"

Liam flinched at having to spell it out. "Abandoned slaves, sir."

Zayn's jaw locked at the statement. "No."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I said no. I'm not letting you go to one of those houses."

"Mr. Malik," at Zayn's look of surprise Liam added, "Yes, I know who you are. And with all due respect, I'm not your slave. If I chose to leave I can."

Zayn was taken aback. Of course he knew that. He didn't mean to assume anything. He just couldn't let Liam do this to himself. Zayn closed his eyes and said, "I know. I'm asking you," he sighed, "not to leave. Not yet." Zayn opened his eyes to see Liam looking at him quizzically. "I mean, let me help."

"I'm not looking for pity, sir."

Zayn nodded, already knowing. "I'm not handing it out. I'm offering you my services." Liam raised a brow. "My professional services," Zayn corrected. "You know who I am, so you know what I do. Let me help you find a new Master. A good one."

Liam shook his head, "I can't pay for that."

"I'll take an exchange. You work here, at my home. Cook. You can cook, right?" At Liam's hesitant nod he continued, "Clean, etcetera. And in return I put you in my system. Help you find a Master."

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but then closed it and squinted his eyes at Zayn like he was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. He opened his mouth to try again, "An exchange?"

"Absolutely. I expect good work. You'll wear a uniform when I have parties, and keep yourself physically fit and groomed, as all my staff does. Professional." 

"Professional," Liam repeated. Zayn nodded. After a minute of silence Liam said, "Thank you, sir."

Zayn wanted to smile or hug him or something, but he knew for sure that was inappropriate so he just nodded again and walked to the door. He turned when he had it open. "To be honest, you'll mostly be working as a personal servant while I'm home. You'll keep this room so you can be close enough when I need you. You'll be trained by my staff to assist me. I'll sit down with you after I get home from work to lay out some rules and guidelines."

Liam seemed to exhale in relief at the official nature of the agreement. "Yes, sir." Zayn gave a short hmm and walked out while Liam stood shaking in his towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I still can't get over the dynamics between them. It's like fucking fire. I'm done.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chapter with my two new (lovely, wonderful, inspirational) betas! Welcome Mickey_D and JoMouse to our slave me family!! Thanks for all your help so far ladies you're perfect. 
> 
> It is Thursday so that means new stuff. It's even a little bit fun, this chapter, so enjoy! ;)
> 
> Also the support for this is overwhelming yall are beautiful. Much love. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn felt like he was walking on eggshells in his own house. Not at any fault of Liam's per say, but Zayn couldn't help how awkward he was being around the slave. It's like he lost all common sense anytime Liam was around. He'd spilled multiple glasses of liquid, shattered glass covering the floor; been late to work several times because he took an hour to eat breakfast, staring at the strong man instead of eating. He'd forgotten to pay his kitchen staff one week because he was daydreaming about him and didn't to go by the bank.

A couple days ago, Zayn had taken a shower and wrapped up in a towel, only to find his favorite pajamas were nowhere to be found. He marched downstairs to the servants' quarters to ask if they were in the wash to find Liam sitting at the staff's dining table in a pair of shorts and not much else. Zayn had never thought twice about his modesty while at home. Until then. He'd instinctively clasped his hands in front of himself and babbled on about his missing pants while trying not to make it obvious he couldn't stop looking at Liam.

Last week, Zayn had brought Liam into his office to update himself on Liam's comfort since moving in. Liam had knocked on the door and ducked his head inside. "Sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Liam. Come in." Liam sat in the chair on the other side of Zayn's desk and laid his hands calmly on his lap. "So, Liam, how are you adjusting to life here?"

Liam seemed taken aback by the question. "Very well, sir, thank you. Your staff is kind and I rather like your home. Especially the gym."

"I've heard. You've done well to keep in peak physical condition," Zayn swallowed at the meaning behind his words, "and that is a good reflection on me, so thank you."

"Of course, sir."

"You like your room? It's not too cold?"

"No, sir."

Zayn nodded sharply, trying to get up the courage to ask what he really wanted to. "You-you're not," Zayn huffed, annoyed at himself for being so childish, "You like it enough to stay for a little while longer?"

Liam's brows furrowed then smoothed quickly, "Quite frankly, sir. I love it here. I'll stay as long as you'll allow." Liam put his hands up. "Not that I'm taking advantage of your kindness. As soon as you can find me a place to go, I'll leave; but your home is lovely, and you are-" his long stream of babble cut off abruptly.

Zayn tried not to smile at Liam's obvious embarrassment. "As long as you're happy here, then you're welcome here." Liam had seemed relieved by that.

Liam had taken over his mind and had no idea. It'd been almost two weeks now and Liam still roamed around the house, helping with whatever he could, and being on his best behavior for his employer. He'd only brought up the agreement between them once, saying that he didn't want to force Zayn to use more resources than necessary to help him. Zayn quickly shushed him and told him he would do whatever he saw fit. Liam had bowed his head in submission. Zayn immediately felt bad, but he wasn't sure how to tell Liam that he hadn't even put him in the system yet. He told himself it was because he was so busy with actual clients.

***

Zayn changed out of his work clothes into a pair of loose shorts and a vest to hit his home gym for an hour of personal training. He made his way downstairs, only to find Liam at the free weights, alternating arms in lifting the substantial pieces of equipment into the air and back to his chest. His bare chest. His sweaty, glistening, bare-

Zayn shook his head free of those thoughts and made his way to where his personal trainer was waiting with a smile. "Mr. Malik," he greeted.

"Zayn, please. For the hundredth time, Mark."

The trainer just smiled and led Zayn to the boxing bag hung from the ceiling. Zayn laced up his gloves and positioned them until they were comfortable. He gave one more glance to his left to see Liam raising the weights up from the sides of his body into the air. Zayn sighed, just the smallest, tiniest sound, before focusing on the task at hand. He got into his stance and waited for Mark to nod before he landed a punch to the bag. He listened to Mark count out his rhythm and change up his routine as Zayn got warmed up. The repetition soon had Zayn's mind wandering again, and to the same place it seemed to wander every time for the past two weeks. His eyes flickered over for just a moment, but a moment was enough to see Liam now bench pressing rather a large weight above his head. Zayn swung and missed the bag, landing him face first into Mark who was holding it. He cursed and then righted himself, flushing with embarrassment. "So sorry."

Mark smirked at him, "Distracted today?"

Zayn grunted, "A lot on my mind." Well, not a lot, but a lot of one thing.

"It's time for your solo exercises, sir. If you'd like to grab your headphones, the ring is waiting for you." Zayn nodded, tossed his gloves to the floor, and pulled his headphones and phone from his pocket. "If you don't mind, sir, while I'm waiting, I'd like to work with your slave."

Zayn stiffened, and felt Liam do the same. "He's not mine, but, of course. Go ahead." Zayn motioned him off towards Liam and ducked between the ropes to face the dummy in the middle of the small practice mat. Zayn grabbed the tape from the floor and wrapped his knuckles before standing before his "sparring partner". He pressed play and an upbeat R&B tune filtered through the speakers. Zayn rolled his neck and shoulders, focusing his mind into the exercise. He bounced from foot to foot, playing hits back and forth between arms, while he danced around the figure. He subconsciously moved to the beat, feet hitting the floor in time with the song, fists smacking the dummy on a particularly good note.

He'd punched his way through half of his playlist before sweat was dripping into his eyes and his shirt was sticking to his torso. He dropped his hands to his sides tiredly and took long, heaving breaths. He looked around for Mark to find him leaning over Liam's stretched out body. Liam was on his back on the floor, one knee bent and held by his hands, stretching out the back of his thigh. Mark's hands guided Liam gently deeper into the stretch, one cupping over Liam's shin and the other on the back of his thigh. Zayn's nostrils flared as a dark growl fell from his mouth. The sound was muted to Zayn by his music, but it must have echoed through the gym because both Mark and Liam's heads snapped to the sound. Zayn quickly cleared his throat and plucked his headphones from his ears. "I think that will be enough for today, Mark. Thank you for your time."

Mark quickly rose from his position and Liam fell out of the stretch and laid out on the floor, breathing hard. They must've done some cardio while Zayn was boxing. Now Liam's chest rose and fell sharply, filling to the brim before sinking back down. "Sir, we haven't stretched you out. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Tight muscles aren't pleasurable." Zayn wanted to oppose and shove Mark out his door that instant, but that would be rude and Mark was only trying to do his job. "Come and join Liam and I, we were just working on ending stretches anyway."

Zayn looked to Liam as he rose from the floor and held his hands behind his back. Zayn had never considered himself a masochist, so he's not sure why he decided to indulge in staying and watching Liam bend this way and that; but he found himself walking towards the two and wrapping his phone back up before returning it to his pocket. "Thank you for letting me borrow your trainer, sir," Liam remarked.

Liam didn't know how much he regretted that decision, so he just nodded and turned to Mark. "Shall we?"

Liam and Zayn stood next to each other while Mark led them in some basic arm stretches first. Arm across the body, behind the head, behind the back. But then Mark asked Liam to assist Zayn in an arm stretch and they both tensed up. "Just hold his shoulder with one hand and pull his arm, gently, back towards you." Liam looked to Zayn for permission and looked relieved when Zayn nodded. Liam's fingers curled over Zayn's shoulder, the touch warm and foreign, while his other hand clasped around Zayn's elbow. He had a good couple of feet between them until Mark stepped behind Liam and pushed him closer. "You can't leave that much space and get good leverage. Mr. Malik doesn't bite," Mark laughed.

Liam laughed too, but it was a nervous, airy sound. Now Liam's nose was brushing Zayn's sweaty hair, his lips only inches from Zayn's ear, as he gripped Zayn's body and pulled. Zayn bent willingly into him, his body folding with the movement. "Good, now the other," Mark instructed. Liam swallowed and moved to the other side, his breath now fanning across the other side of Zayn's neck. Zayn kept his eyes firmly on the mirror in front him, but he could see Liam in it, over his shoulder. Zayn stretched back into it, Liam's palm a firm pressure on his shoulder. "Good, now, Mr. Malik, if you'll cross your arms over your chest." Zayn did. "And, Liam, now take ahold of his wrists and pull back towards you."

Liam's mouth opened in obviously protest, but he didn't say anything as Zayn watched him and waited. Liam reached around Zayn, his chest now pressed to his back and grabbed his wrists. He bent his elbows and pulled Zayn's arms across his body. Zayn's eyes fell shut as Liam stretched him out. Liam couldn't help when he ducked his head and pressed his nose to Zayn's neck. Zayn felt it, but only registered the comfort of the gesture, leaning his head to the side for more. Liam inhaled Zayn's scent, spicy and raw from the workout, and strong like a Master's should be. He didn't even realize that a moan passed his lips until Zayn's froze in front of him. Once he realized, he dropped Zayn's arms and backed away from him. "I'm...I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Zayn looked anywhere but at the flustered slave that still seemed so close. When he finally found Mark he was smirking at the duo with a knowing gleam in his eye. Zayn shook his body out lightly and nodded to his trainer. "That's enough for tonight. You're dismissed." This second dismissal wasn't a suggestion and Mark knew it. He gathered his things, thanked Zayn for his time, and nodded to Liam before leaving. The room seemed exponentially larger now with just the two of them, the silence expanding the thick air. Liam held his hands firmly behind his back and kept his eyes lowered until Zayn finally said, "There's no need for you to apologize."

Liam immediately disagreed, "I was inappropriate. I have more self-restraint than that."

"No. You're just a slave, you can't be blamed for my error in judgment."

Liam's fists clenched behind his back at Zayn's unintentional belittling. "Whatever you say, sir."

Zayn ignored Liam's tight words and instructed, "Go clean up. Dinner is in an hour," before quickly walking away from him. Liam watched him go with a hollow feeling in his throat. Zayn marched up the stairs and to his bathroom, throwing off his sweaty clothes on his way to the shower. He flicked the water on and stepped under the stream before he fell against the wall and wrapped his fingers around the hard on he'd acquired during the strained altercation.

He hummed with relief as images of Liam flashed across his mind. Liam sprawled on the floor, panting. Liam's arms flexing as he pushed the bar above his head. Zayn bit back a moan and glided his hand faster to more images. Liam pressed to his back, warm skin against his. Liam pressing his nose to Zayn's neck. Liam's moan. Zayn groaned and shot his release over his hand and onto the shower floor, where the evidence washed down the drain. Zayn sucked in ragged breaths as his head hung heavy against his chest. "Fuck," he whispered to the knowing walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you're Zayn at the end of this chapter. *waves hand in air wildly*


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday is here! Enjoy this one. Although my betas have told me its a hard one soooo sorrynotsorry
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam sat down at the servant's dining table with his hands folded in his lap. Marvin stood at the head of the table, looking over the staff. "Quiet down," he shushed them. "Is everyone here?" He looked around.

"Quinn is sick and in bed," Anne, a small girl that worked mostly in the laundry room piped up. "I promised to update her afterward."

Marvin nodded and began the weekly meeting. He went over the list of things needed for the household: the grocery list, the upcoming events for the house. "Next month is Mr. Malik's anniversary party. We'll need to start planning that immediately. We'll collaborate with Niall to see what he and Mr. Malik think of themes."

Anniversary? Who's Niall? Liam didn't know that Zayn had a slave. Where was he? Liam wasn't rude enough to voice his questions so he just listened closely to try and pick up any other information, but since the party was a whole month away Marvin moved on quickly. Liam couldn't focus after that. Marvin talked about the few minor reprimands they'd received from Zayn this week and how to fix them.

Liam stared at the table in disappointment. He had no reason to be disappointed. He hadn't considered that Zayn could already have a slave. But now that Liam thought about it, how could he not? He'd make a great Master and any slave would be lucky to have him. He didn't realize that somewhere deep in his mind he'd wondered if one day maybe he could be Zayn's slave. Now that idea sounded ridiculous to Liam.

"Liam?"

Liam's head popped up to find Marvin looking at him curiously. He must've been calling his name repeatedly. "I’m sorry. Yes?"

"Mr. Malik is wanting weekly updates on your situation."

Liam licked his lips and tried to keep eye contact even though he could feel his cheeks color. "I'm doing well, sir."

"Comfortable?"

"Very. Ms. Kalli keeps a comfortable home." He sent a small smile to the housekeeper. She smiled kindly and nodded a thanks to him.

"Good, good. Mr. Malik insists that you inform him of any requests you might have."

"Of course, sir." Liam lowered his head again.

"I think that's all for this week ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your time. Kalli, if you'll stay and help me plan the schedule for Mr. Malik's lunch on Tuesday."

Liam stood quietly and pushed open the swinging door that led to the laundry room and then the back hall, but two voices stopped him and he held the door open just enough to hear through.

"Who does he think he is?"

"It's just because he's new and shiny," the second, deeper voice quipped. "As soon as Mr. Malik is over him. he'll be on the street just like the last one."

Liam's mouth fell open and he struggled to keep his pounding heart quiet. "He's not even as attractive as the other. Whatever Mr. Malik did to scare him off was a mistake. I give the kid until just after the party. Mr. Malik will want a pretty thing on his arm for the night."

"Then he's on his ass." They both snickered and walked away with dark smiles on their faces. Liam let the door swing closed gently and his head fell to meet the swing. Out on his ass? Liam didn't want to leave. But if Zayn really was like they said then he didn't much want to stay here either. How could he have been so blind? Of course he was just a piece of meat to Zayn. A shiny new toy for the rich and powerful Master. But wasn't Niall his slave? Was Liam the next Niall? Did Zayn have them lining up like dolls?

"Liam?"

Liam jumped when he heard a sweet voice behind him. He turned to see Kalli looking at him worriedly, probably just ending her and Marvin's side meeting. "Ms. Kalli, you scared me."

"I see that. Any particular reason you're so jumpy tonight?" Ms. Kalli had been one of Liam's closest friends since he got to the house. She took him under her wing and showed him the ropes when he'd been overwhelmed.

He looked at her open eyes and sighed, "I know it's absolutely none of my business, but does Mr. Malik have a slave?"

Kali's eyes narrowed as she seemed to assess Liam's intentions. "Not at the moment, no."

"But he did." He said it more as a question than a statement.

"Why the sudden interest, Liam?"

Liam lowered his eyes, "No reason. I'm sorry for intruding."

Kalli put a light hand on his shoulder, "I know being new is rough, but Mr. Malik likes having you here. Take that for what it is." Liam nodded and with that Kalli was slipping past him, off to do her duties.

Liam went back to the now empty dining table and dropped his head to the wood. Kalli didn't deny that Zayn had a slave at one point, which means what they were saying was true; Zayn doesn't plan to keep him around much longer. He wasn't even Zayn’s official slave, but it felt like maybe one day he could've been. Maybe. But not now. Liam knew better now.

***

Out of fear, Liam kept his safe distance from Zayn's watchful eye. He stopped visiting the gym when he knew Zayn did and instead when he was at work. He was early to bed and late to rise so he didn't have to eat many meals with him. On the other hand he upped his work ethic and attention to detail. Making sure Zayn's room was perfect every day. He ran his sheets with an extra dollop of fabric softener and ironed his pillow cases before slipping them over his fluffed pillows. Zayn seemed to fall asleep every night with a book and in the morning Liam found it lost in the mass of covers. He'd pick up the bookmark from the side table and place the book next to his lamp for Zayn to find that night 

Liam managed to avoid nearly all contact until the next weekly meeting. They were all sat around the table, jabbering about their daily lives until Marvin called them to attention.

"Staff," he quieted, "For the next couple of weeks we'll be focused on the planning of Mr. Malik and Niall's anniversary." Liam gulped at the still painful news that Zayn was, in fact, taken. "Now this is no excuse to slack on your daily duties. This is an added duty that takes priority." The door to the hallway swung open and Zayn's looming figure came to stand at the end of the table by Marvin. Everyone stood at his entry, including Liam, and Marvin addressed him. "Mr. Malik, what a pleasant surprise." Liam had nearly forgotten Zayn was even off today. He'd spent most of his time in the laundry room to avoid him.

Zayn only nodded to confirm he'd heard before turning directly to Liam. "Liam, I'd like to see you in my office."

A quiet murmur took over the room. Liam nodded, "Of course, sir."

Zayn promptly walked out leaving no doubt that Liam would follow. He took one last look around the table and saw faces ranging from curious to worried to hateful. He turned from all of that and followed Zayn out the door. He was already down the hallway so Liam jogged to catch up and kept a few feet between them as they went to his office. Liam clicked the door closed behind him and stood with Zayn in the middle of his favorite room. He hadn't been in here in over a week since he was only allowed when Zayn was in here and the door was open, but he was avoiding him.

"Liam," Zayn started, almost as an endearment.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have I offended you in some way?"

Liam was, once again, caught off guard by Zayn's direct line of questioning. "No, sir." Not on purpose.

"Then can I ask why you've been avoiding me for a week?" Zayn had moved back and was now leaning on his desk, hands curled around the edge.

"I haven't-"

"Do not lie to me."

Liam bit his lip and started again. "It's not your doing, sir."

"I haven't seen you in the gym at all this week. I won't tolerate laziness."

"Of course not, sir. I've found that I can...focus better during my workouts if I go during the day."

"And Quinn has started bringing my tea before bed. I'm fine with it, but I wondered why you stopped."

"I've traded duties with her, sir, so that I can go to bed a bit earlier. I'm not much for late nights." It was the truth, but a lie still because that wasn't the reason he stopped. He stopped because every night after Zayn was showered and tired, Liam would knock and come in to find Zayn in only a pair of loose joggers or sleep shorts, his hair towel dried into a messy array. He would be sleepy and warm and give Liam these smiles like if Liam asked to stay the night Zayn would let him. It was too much to handle knowing what he knew now.

"That's unfortunate. I did hire you to see to me personally."

Liam knew this might happen. It’s true that Zayn intended Liam to look after his household needs directly. "I know, sir." Liam took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "I didn't want to get into too much of a routine," he eyed Zayn closely to see his reaction to his next words, "because I'm planning to give my notice and leave soon."

Zayn's eyes went wide for just a moment and a look of...hurt...betrayal?....flashed across his face before he schooled his features into smooth perfection. "Leaving," he repeated. Liam waited for more. "Of course. We knew this situation was only temporary." He went around his desk and fiddled through some papers in the drawers before closing them. "I can't seem to find the file, but I actually recently found you a match in my system."

Liam was shocked, "What?"

Zayn cleared his throat, "I put you through the system, as promised, and found you a match. A good one, if I do say so myself. He's an acquaintance of mine and a good business man." Zayn came back to stand not a foot from Liam, "Since you'll need to give me your two weeks to find someone to replace you," Liam tried his hardest not to physically cringe at that, "why don't you wait until me and Niall's party, I'm sure Marvin has mentioned it. I can set up a meeting between you two and give you a proper start. How's that sound?"

The party. Zayn still wanted him to go. He was hoping he could skip the spectacle, but he couldn't say no considering all Zayn had done and was still doing for him. "Of course, sir. That sounds great."

"Great," Zayn repeated him again. "Marvin will have you sized with the rest of the staff, I’ll make sure he puts something special together since it will be an...important night for you." Zayn almost had to shove the words out of his mouth.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much." Liam turned to leave, assuming there was nothing else, but Zayn called his name and he turned back.

"I'll take my tea right before whatever time you normally go to bed. And your weekly meeting will now be with me instead of the rest of the staff. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

That was his actual dismissal, so Liam just bowed his head and took his leave. As soon as the door was shut behind him he made his way down the hall and around to the hallway of bedrooms that he and Zayn slept in. He shut his door behind himself and dropped on the bed face first. He didn't realize tears were falling until his duvet was soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious what yall think will happen next?


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a hard week guys. I'm sorry if the chapter is shite I was just not feelin' the whole writing words thing. Plus ma familia was in town so yay! but distracted. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! MWAH! Xoxo

It was two a.m. and Zayn's eyes were glued to the screen. The lights were off except the one on his desk. The faint glow cast a halo of light over Zayn's worried features.  
"Hey, Zee." Zayn jumped in his chair when Niall greeted him at the door. He gave him a slightly worried look but continued, "It's really late and Harry made dinner so I'm going to go. Are you staying?"

Zayn looked down at his screen again, "Yeah. I've got some work I need to finish."

Niall nodded wearily. "Okay, don't stay too late I'm sure Liam's waiting for you."

Zayn rolled his eyes for what had to be the hundredth time since telling Niall about the fit slave staying at his home. "He's not waiting for me, Niall, because he's not mine."

"Not yet." Niall winked and walked out before Zayn could respond. Zayn just sighed in resignation. Liam would never be his. Zayn would never have him, own him, master him because here we was on a late Tuesday night putting Liam through the system. He'd gotten himself into this mess when he told Liam he had a match ready for him. He'd lied and said that one of his wealthy, business acquaintances was his match. Stupid. He didn't think it through. Now he would have to find Liam a match in the next two weeks. Normally plenty of time, but abandoned slaves could take months to place.

He'd have to make some calls; call in a few favors. His resume wouldn't look appealing, but when they got a picture or two and found out he was trained by Zayn personally, he'd be worth a heady bounty. Zayn shivered at his train of thought. He was in business mode, and thinking about Liam like that made him feel gross. Liam wasn't meant to be sold to the highest bidder like all the other slaves that came through his door. This was Liam. His-no not his. But not like all the others that was for sure.

___

Zayn let his head fall into his hands. He had to think this through. His first instinct was to give Liam to a terrible Master just so Liam would come running back to him, but as soon as the thought developed, Zayn destroyed it. He could never. No, he had to find someone special. Someone that would treat Liam as well as he deserved. Someone that could handle him and the unique qualities he possessed.

Zayn gasped and popped his head out of his hands. "Him." Zayn's hands moved furiously over the keyboard as he searched through his thousands of potential Masters and tested him against Liam's profile that Zayn had been working on all week. He sent off the match to be put through their rigorous testing, which would take at least a few hours to come back. Zayn sat back in his seat weighed down with a mix of relief and loss. He knew this match would go through. He knew this Master would be perfect for Liam. He knew he would soon lose Liam.

***

Liam sat in the kitchen with Zayn's water on the stove and tea bag in his cup, waiting for him to come home. Zayn had been coming home on time, even early, until four days ago when Zayn had informed Liam that he was, in fact, matched already and Zayn was more than ready to get him out of his home. When Zayn told him he had the perfect man for him, Liam thought he'd follow up the statement with a dreamy look and a low rumble of "I think you know who I mean, Liam." And then Zayn would've pushed him to his knees and had his way with him. But no. Instead Zayn kept a vague description of some wealthy businessman that was apparently Liam's new Master.

Liam tried to ignore that fact that he didn't want a new Master, he wanted the one right in front of him.But then he had to check himself and realize that Zayn was never actually his Master. And Zayn would never hurt him. If he said he had the perfect match, then Liam had to trust him.

Now his only problem was dealing with hearing about how successful Zayn and Niall have been together and how proud everyone was of them. Liam couldn't believe he'd never even met Zayn's slave. Did he keep him somewhere that Liam wasn't allowed? Did he not live here? Maybe Zayn only brought him around when he felt like using him. But for some reason that didn't seem like Zayn.

The sound of the garage door had Liam shocking up straight on his stool. He quickly poured Zayn's tea and carried it up to his room. He wanted to set it down, leave it, and run to his room, but Zayn seemed to want to see Liam before bed, so he stood at the head by his nightstand and waited with his hands folded behind his back.

Zayn opened his bedroom door and walked straight to his bed with his eyes closed, falling face first into the mass of soft duvet. Liam watched with a raised brow, but stayed silent. When Zayn didn't move, Liam let himself have just a moment to look over Zayn's still form. He was still in his suit, hair in a sharp quiff. The jacket was tight around his waist and his pants skimmed perfectly over his bum and down his legs.

"Sir," Liam whispered. Zayn groaned in response, but didn't move. "Sir, are you alright?" He kept his voice low in case Zayn had a headache.

"Why? Why do you sound like that?"

Liam cleared his throat to try and fix whatever his voice must be doing, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Zayn pointed his toes and pressed his fists into the bed. "No," he growled. "Why does your voice do that? It's so..." He turned his face into the bed and growled louder.

Liam's knees nearly buckled at the sound, but he held his ground and took a calming breath. "Your tea is on the bed, Sir. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good ni-"

"No," Zayn barked and stood up from the bed. He came and stood in front of Liam, leveling him with dark, glassy eyes. "You're not leaving. You're already leaving me; you're not leaving this room right now."

"Sir, are you..." Liam cleared his throat again. "Are you drunk?"

Zayn swayed his hips against Liam's. "Definitely."

A hot wave washed over Liam's body as he fully comprehended the situation. "I need to go to bed."

Zayn grabbed Liam's firm waist in his hands and pulled him back to the edge of the bed to stand in front of him. "Yes, you do. You haven't been in my bed yet. And now you're leaving me. That is simply unacceptable."

Liam was strong, and, with the obsessive amount of time Liam spent with Zayn's boxing dummy, he was strong enough to break out of Zayn's tightening grip. But maybe, deep down, he didn't want to step away from the intoxicating smell of the Master he'd been dreaming of having since they met. Still he had to try and keep decorum. "Sir, please release me. This isn’t proper."

"But you're mine," Zayn growled. "I haven't had you yet, but you are mine. Why are you leaving when I could-" his words cut off so quickly Liam's eyes jumped from scanning Zayn's heated body in his suit, to his haunted eyes. He looked up to find Zayn looking down at his stomach. Liam never wore a shirt to bed anymore because the weather was warming and he loved the feeling of Zayn's expensive sheets on his skin. Zayn ran his thumbs along the curves of Liam's v-cuts. "I want to lick these."

Liam had to hold on to whatever shred of self-control he could muster so he didn't push Zayn back on the bed and ride him until he couldn't breathe. His fists clenched by his sides and his stomach tightened with sharp breaths, "Sir." He was almost begging for mercy and Zayn could hear it. "I need to go to bed." Liam couldn't bear to be the kind of slave that was used outside of a binding relationship. To be open and easy without the dedication of a Master. It was shameful and below him. But he knew that if Zayn insisted, he would do it. For him.

Luckily, Zayn dropped his hands from Liam's hips and sat on the bed. His eyes were still roaming, evident when Zayn licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Liam's semi in his sleep pants. Liam stepped back and clasped his hands in front of him for decency.

"Go," Zayn whispered as his eyes fell to the floor. "Forgive me. Go to bed."

Half of Liam didn't want to forgive him, wanted to stay and give him a real reason to apologize. But his sensible half said to get out, go to his own room and dream of what could've happened tonight. Liam chose the latter. He bowed his head to Zayn and gave him one more, "Goodnight, Sir," as he slinked out of Zayn's room and back to his own.

Zayn fell back on his bed again and pressed his palms into his eyes. "Fuck," he whined like he always seemed to after encountering the young slave. He'd been so close. So close to claiming what was already his in his mind. But he'd never forgive himself for the shame it would bring Liam's name. Liam didn't need any more if Zayn was going to make this match work. So instead Zayn pressed the heel of his hands into the base of his swollen cock and started getting ready for bed, despite the haze of alcohol still on his brain.

Liam ran to his bed and pulled the pillow close to keep himself quiet as he reached a hand down his pants and wrapped his fingers around his annoyingly hard erection. What right did Zayn have to do this to him? Liam bit into the pillow and groaned as his hand slid over himself easily with his precome as a guide. Liam humped his duvet desperately as the look in Zayn's eyes haunted his memory. Zayn wanted him. Needed him. Liam had felt that look in his own eyes many times since moving in. He twisted his wrist tightly over his head and mewled into the pillowcase. His brain was working on instinct now, just trying to get himself off so he could at least fall asleep tonight. Liam hoped he could do it without the sights and sounds of the dark-haired billionaire racing through his thoughts, but apparently his mind had other plans.

Zayn's voice pushed through the haze of lust. _I want to lick these_. Liam groaned, his lips pressed to the fabric. Zayn was so open in that moment, expressing something he probably didn't even consciously think. Zayn was as thirsty for him as he was for Zayn. Liam squeezed his eyes shut and came imagining Zayn's tongue licking the dips and ridges of his stomach and hips. Liam shuddered through it before going lax on his bed and breathing hard into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???


	6. M/s Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update sorry but please read

I've gotten some questions about the Master/slave universe so I'm going to do a little helpful chapter to set some background info down for you.

It's similar to a/b/o if you're familiar with that. Some people are born slaves and some are born Masters. A Master is just the dominant person in the relationship. They can be male or female. Slaves can also be male or female and are the submissive in the relationship. The main difference in the a/b/o verse and this one is that M/s is human. One hundred percent. There is no mpreg (soz I know). No heats, rut, none of that. Its more of a personality thing. 

Slaves have a psychological need to submit to a Master. Like finding your soul-mate. Masters needs a slave to command. Masters and slaves aren't marked by any physical characteristics they just sort of know at a certain age, 13ish, whether they are Master or slave. From then on they spend their lives looking for a compatible mate. Once they find them its a bit like Alpha or omega in the sense that the instinct to be dominant or submissive is very strong. Sometimes stronger than rational thought.

The third type of person in my (no. this, not my, just in case someone already had the idea) verse is just a normal, everyday human. Like a beta in a/b/o. They don't have any biological desire that leads them one way or the other. They can't mate with a Master or a slave and be truly happy. (Although that would be a great love story.) Humans, as the normal's are called, can be male or female, of course.

Masters and slaves is a real concept in real life that really happens. Its a more strict and dedicated version of BDSM or Dom/sub, etc. I've taken it a step further and made it a type of person, inside their DNA. 

Just like in real life, there are a billion different types of M/s relationships. Some have strict dietary, schedule, and uniform rules, while others are more focused on the physical or sexual relationship. This particular M/s relationship, between Zayn and Liam, has yet to reveal much. But just hold tight because it will.

I hope that clears some things up. Thanks for the questions and all the support. Yall are amazing.

Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other questions I can answer? I'll put them in the notes of the next chapter


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not an update. My phone is AWESOME and deleted the last chapter from AO3. Just a repost. 
> 
> Also I lost all my comments on this chapter so if I didn't answer you I didn't get to see it. V soz :(
> 
> Xoxo

Preparations were in full swing. Marvin was running around like a well-oiled machine, handling everything from decorations to the guest list. The servants were lending hands as they could, each delegated to a duty. Kalli was running the kitchen and working on the catering menu for the event.

Liam was in Zayn's office with his arms outstretched and his chin up. Zayn was sat in a chair to Liam's left while his stylist worked on Liam's suit. She ran a ruler across Liam's shoulders measuring his width. Zayn looked on with pride as the new outfit came together. He took personal joy in getting Liam all dressed up like this, even if it was for another man.

The party was in a couple days and then Liam would be gone. He'd gotten the results back and talked to Liam's future Master last week. He was smitten with the attractive slave instantly. He and Zayn had a lunch and talked about anything and everything Liam. By the end, the new Master was itching to meet his match. And Zayn was already feeling the loss.

"I want the best, Caroline. This party will be very important for Liam."

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Of, course, sir. He'll be the most coveted slave in the room."

Zayn growled at the promise. Even though that's exactly what he wanted, he didn't much like hearing that Liam would be watched by other Masters, much less taken by one. Liam noticed the sound of dominance and snapped his head towards the sound. Zayn pursed his lips in frustration and swallowed to calm himself. "I know you'll do well, Caroline. I have work to attend to. I'll leave you to it."

Liam felt panic run through his veins. "Sir?"

Zayn turned at the name. "Yes, Liam?"

"You won't stay?" He felt slightly whiny asking, but he had so little time left and he wanted Zayn by his side for all of it.

Zayn stamped down the desire to call Liam to him and hold him. "No," he replied shortly. "I have an anniversary party to plan."

Liam turned away from Zayn so that he didn't see the hurt in his eyes. He'd still yet to meet Zayn's slave and he figured he never would. "Of course, forgive me." Zayn walked out and left Caroline to her work.

She pinned a few spots on Liam's jacket before she said, "You're lucky. Mr. Malik seems very fond of you. Most slaves don't receive such open affection from their Masters."

Liam hands clenched into fists. "I'm not his slave."

Caroline paused in her work and came around to Liam's front. "Seriously?"

Liam kept his eyes firm and mouth set. "Yes."

"I had no idea," Caroline admitted with a twitch of her lips. She kept tailoring for a few minutes before speaking again. "Do you wish that were different?"

Liam jumped at her voice, taken from his thoughts. "I, I don't..." He huffed in annoyance at his blundering. "I don't have a say in that matter."

Caroline smoothed out Liam's shoulders and put a few final touches on her work in progress. "I don't know," she countered. "I had to work for my Master and it was the best thing I've ever done."

***

Zayn went downstairs to oversee the party workings with a full mind. He'd left Niall in charge at work so he could take care of the extravagant event, since it was at his home. He'd been home all day yesterday and today, and would be the next two days before the party.

With Liam and him home at the same time their schedules overlapped more often. They'd both be in the gym at the same time and doing more secretive staring than actual working out. They ate meals together at regular times, much to Kalli's approval. Breakfast was a quiet affair, with Zayn barely able to keep his eyes open, but dinners were awkward silences and sporadic small talk.

Zayn and Liam sat down to yet another awkward dinner that night. Liam had taken to wearing minimal clothing in the house, deeming that without a Master to impress, what was the use. On the other hand Zayn wrote his best suits during these days off, trying to get Liam to see what he was missing. Little did they know the effect they were having on each other.

"So, Liam," Zayn started, "only a couple more days until you meet your match." Liam nodded, but didn't say anything. "Are you excited?"

Liam nodded. "Very, sir."

"That wasn't the least bit convincing."

Liam tried again. "I am, of course. Just nervous."

"Good," Zayn lied. "I was beginning to think you didn't appreciate my help."

"No!" Liam tried to correct his mistake. "I'm so grateful. More than you know." He lowered his head. "I'll just miss this place. You have a lovely home."

"Lovely, but lonely," Zayn whispered to himself.

Liam pretended he didn't hear.

***

Liam woke up in the mood to read. Instead of joining Kalli in the kitchen to help with the party, he begged off to go sit in the garden and flip through one of Zayn's many books while he still had the chance. He opened the story of Prometheus and picked up where he'd left off. He let the old Greek tale fill his mind and his time as the sweet aroma of Zayn's garden filled his senses.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump. He turned to see Zayn standing behind him looking over his shoulder. "I didn't know you enjoyed mythology."

Liam shut the book. "I didn't either, until I came here." He set the book next to him on the bench."I'd never gotten a chance to read any before you."

Zayn came around and sat on the bench next to Liam, picking up the book. "A brave fight," he commented on the book. "Braver men never existed than live in this house."

Liam wasn't sure what to say. Was Zayn talking about him; or himself? Instead he steered clear of that topic altogether. "You don't think there's even a hint of reality in mythology?"

Zayn huffed a small laugh. "What do I know? They could be as real as you or I. If, in a few hundred years, the people of that day told me I never existed I'd be furious. So maybe I shouldn't speak."

Liam smiled at Zayn's musings. "I don't think even the people of today can believe you're real sometimes."

Zayn lips twitched at the compliment. "I assure you, I'm not."

Liam shoved him playfully. "I knew it! My life is a lie," he lamented.

Zayn was smiling wide when Kalli came out of nowhere. "Mr. Malik!" Zayn stood at the urgency in her voice. "The desserts are missing. I prepared half a dozen batches of pastries and now I can't find them!"

Liam stood next to Zayn, still flushed from their conversation. "I'll help you look. If we can't find them I'll help to make more," Liam assured her.

"Oh, Liam!" Kalli squealed, "You're a lifesaver!" She pulled him away by the elbow while Liam looked over his shoulder at a sunlit Zayn.

____

Zayn watched Liam leave with, what he was sure was, overwhelming fondness. When he'd come looking for him, only to find him basking in the radiance of his favorite place on the grounds, he'd nearly bowed in reverence. Watching him walk away was nearly as religious an experience. If only Liam knew what he did. If only Liam didn't shy away from him at every touch; didn't look so burdened with carrying on conversation with him. But then, just then, Zayn could almost believe they got along.

Zayn fell back to the bench with a huff. He picked up the book Liam's strong hands had just held. He opened the book to the page Liam dog-eared and ran his fingertips over the words. In a couple days Liam would be reading someone else's books, folding someone else's pages. Too soon, Liam wouldn't be his anymore. Zayn held the book close to his chest and looked out over everything he owned, his massive backyard with full sized footfall pitch, heated pool, and fantasy garden. All of it nothing without someone to share it with.

Zayn shook himself off his thoughts and took himself and his book inside. He stopped by the kitchen on his way upstairs to check in their predicament. "How are we doing?"

Kalli and Liam looked up from trays of cold dough. "Oh Mr. Malik, Liam found them!" She gestured widely. "The catering truck was just about to make off with them when Liam stopped them."

Liam looked humbly at the floor, cheeks bright red. Zayn came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter across from Liam, "Well, aren't you the hero of the day?"

"It's nothing, sir. Luck, that's all."

"Our very own Greek warrior here." Zayn thumbed towards Liam as he smirked conspiratorially at Kalli.

"Please don't tease me, sir," Liam requested and turned away to get something from the fridge.

Zayn's face fell. "I, I wasn't -" Zayn cut himself off and nodded. "I'll just go then." Liam nodded in agreement without turning around. "Thank you for helping Kalli today," Zayn offered before walking out.

He continued on his way upstairs and put the book back on the shelf it belonged before dropping to a chair with a sigh. He didn't understand. One minute Liam's shoving him, the next he can't take a joke. Zayn was at a loss. Not that it mattered. Only two more days and he wouldn't have to worry about offending the beautiful man anymore.

***

The party was a massive event. Lights everywhere. Champagne flowing. Society types hovered from group to group, discussing pointless things like their next luncheon or the newest gossip. Businessmen stalked around with sharp suits and stern faces. Everyone either past or future friends of Zayn and Niall. Liam had yet to meet Niall, but he'd heard nothing but good things from the staff and from Zayn. He was sure that he's the perfect slave for Zayn.

Liam came down the stairs after the party was in full swing, hoping to miss the awkward introductions. His instincts immediately honed in on Zayn, seeing him chatting up a few other Masters by the stage that had been built for the night's events. In his hand was a microphone and a glass of champagne. When his gaze rose from his friends it landed on Liam and he gave the slave a long, hard look that had Liam shivering in his well-fitting suit.

Zayn looked away when he was tapped on the shoulder and was then led up onto the platform. Liam stood on the last step and watched as Zayn lifted the mic to his mouth and began. "Ladies and gentlemen. Masters and slaves. Thank you for being here. You're attendance means so much to Niall and I." Liam ignored the sinking feeling at the fond way Zayn said his name. "It's been ten years and I can't believe what Niall and I have accomplished together. I speak for us both when I say your support means the world to us." Zayn looked to where Liam was standing and his eyes turned dark. "Tonight is an important night, a momentous occasion for us, and couldn't think of a better way to spend it." He waved his hand with the glass then raised it into the air. "To us!" The crowd answered with a unified "To us!" and took a drink in the name of the happy couple.

Liam held back the tears threatening to spill, he'd cried enough over a man he couldn't have, and made his way over towards the dividing door between the ballroom and kitchen. He made it halfway before he felt a strong hold on his arm. He turned to see a tall, heavily-built man with dark blue eyes towering over him. Liam tried to pull his arm from the man's grip but only succeeded in making the man's grip tighter. "Please let me go."

"Not so fast," the man leered. "I hear you're mine."

This was him? The Master Zayn raved about pairing Liam with? He couldn't believe Zayn would think he wanted this. He needed someone to take care of him, not abuse him, and already he could tell this Master was the type. "You're my match?"

"You bet, baby. Now why don't we take this upstairs so I can introduce myself properly?"

Liam looked around frantically for Zayn or Marvin or Kalli but suddenly he seemed so alone in the giant room. The man pulled him roughly up the stairs to the hallway of rooms intended for guests. Liam tugged against the hold as best he could, but not only was the man as big as him, but his slave instincts were telling him to submit. He couldn't help but give himself to this stranger before they were even properly paired. If this Master decided he didn't want Liam before the pairing was official, Liam's worth would be nothing because he was taken outside of a proper pairing. Worse than being abandoned and Liam had already checked that off the list.

The man threw open a bedroom door and shoved Liam inside. Liam stumbled before righting himself and  
putting his hands up towards the man. "Don't do this. We can wait until we're paired. I'll be so good I promise."

"I know you will." The Master turned Liam around and threw him on the bed. Liam landed face first and then felt a weight on top of him.

"No," he tried, but his voice was muffled by the duvet.

The man's hot breath invaded his ears, "You're even prettier than Zayn said."

"No," he screamed. "Get off!"

"Shutup, Liam!"

"No!"

"Liam!"

"No!"

Liam was shaken until he jolted awake to see a worried Zayn sitting on his bed. As soon as he saw how terrified Liam was he pulled the slave into his arms and held his head to his chest. He rocked Liam while he caught his breath. "You're okay," he soothed. "It was just a bad dream. I'm here."

Liam buried his face in Zayn's tee shirt. "Will I like him?" he sniffled.

"Who, love?"

"My match."

Zayn tensed at the mention, but didn't stop petting Liam's short hair. "Of course. Only the best for you."

Liam collected himself enough to sit up and look at Zayn. "What if he-I can't." Liam shuddered at the thought.

Zayn tilted Liam's chin up so he was looking directly at him. "I would never let anything happen to you." Liam nodded and tried to let Zayn's reassurances be enough.


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SLAVE ME THURSDAY!  
> Hello my darlings. My beautiful, lovely, loyal readers. Have I mentioned how much I love you dearly? I know the past couple days have been hard for us. Obviously with Zayn gone things are different now. I considered stopping this fanfic, or writing fanfiction altogether...but in the end I decided that at least for this story I'll continue. Its a great story. I've fallen in love with the characters, this AU Zayn and Liam, and I think you have too. Zayn not being in my favorite band anymore doesn't make him more or less of anything in my Master/slave verse. I completely understand if reading this is too hard for you. I would hate for you to be sad because of my work (outside of the typical angst of course). But I will continue on, hopefully I'll see you on the other side.
> 
> Also, I know I said only one more chapter until the party and I get to introduce the new Master....but....I think there will be more. After you read this chapter you'll see why. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS (you can vent to me if you'd like)! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> I really do love you guys so very much.
> 
> ps: S/O to my amazing, wonderful, smoking hawt betas Remi and Joey! I love you ladies!

Liam walked into Zayn's office and stood nervously by the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Zayn looked up from the plans for tomorrow's party with a smile. Liam was taken aback by it. Zayn so rarely smiled, and the brilliance of it was enough to make Liam's knees weak. "Liam," he welcomed. "Come. Sit." Liam did so, in the chair across the big wooden desk. "I know I asked you to get up rather early today." Liam nodded and looked out the window at the still dark morning. "I've decided that we're going to spend all day doing whatever you like."

Liam's mouth fell open, "I'm sorry, sir?

"You're less than forty-eight hours away from your match. You're whole life will change. You'll have real responsibilities. Duties. So this is sort of like your last night as a free man." Liam shuddered when Zayn put it like that. His fears from his recent nightmare came flooding back. Zayn must've seen Liam's sudden dread. "Don't worry," he assured. "Every slave longs to be paired with the perfect Master," Zayn swallowed hard, "and I think I've found him for you."

Liam's feeling of dread only increased. He was pretty sure he'd found the perfect one, too. Only it wasn't his match. He shook that off and focused on the fact that Zayn wanted to spend an entire day with him. The day before his anniversary, no less. "What did you have planned for our day, sir?"

"Nothing at all. Everything is your choice. We can do as little or as much as you'd like. Anything at all."

Liam laughed softly and muttered, "Not anything."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, sir. Um, I'd love to spend some more time in your garden. I know how much you love it there."

"This isn't about me, Liam."

Liam nodded. "Of course, I know." He bit his lip nervously. "Anything?"

"Anything? That is, of course, until tonight." Liam nearly choked at where his thoughts led him. "I'll be spending the night at Niall's. Last minute details and such. But until then, I'm all yours." Zayn smiled kindly, but even that couldn't take away the lead in Liam's stomach. He'd so quickly interpreted Zayn words to mean what he’d love for them to mean, and then got kicked in the ass for it. Zayn was spending the night somewhere else. No, not just somewhere else. With his slave. Niall was going to have Zayn tonight in a way that Liam could only, and had, dreamed about.

"Tonight," he repeated absently.

"But that is hours away," Zayn reminded. "For now you have my undivided attention. Now what was your request?"

Liam was going to brush it off, but if this really was his last day with Zayn then he was going to be as selfish as he could with it. He looked up at Zayn shyly and asked, "Read to me?"

Zayn certainly wasn't expecting that. He thought when he offered Liam anything he would request a five-star dinner. Helicopter ride. Shopping spree. Like most any slave would when given the opportunity. But of course he should've known Liam wouldn't. Liam was different. "That's all? That's what you want? For me to read to you?"

"In your garden. I could make us lunch. The weather is meant to be beautiful today."

"Do you want to cook?"

"For you. Yes, I'd love to."

"Then lunch it is. A picnic lunch in the garden with your favorite book." Zayn softened at the image. "And I will read it to you. Until then, what would you like to do?"

Liam thought about it. So many things popped into his head. So many things he'd been dying to do with Zayn, but never got the chance. "Go for a run with me? And we could watch a movie in the home theater. I don't really care actually," he started rambling. "I don't care what we do, just be with-" he cut himself off when he saw Zayn watching him closely, "me," he finished in a whisper.

Zayn jaw was set, his face stone. He nodded tightly and rose from his seat. Liam just noticed that Zayn was still in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of low-hanging sweats and a loose tee. "Would you like to run now? Or later?"

Liam gulped thickly. "Now is fine," his voice came out rougher than he intended.

Zayn nodded again. "I'll change and meet you downstairs." With that he left the room, and Liam, behind.

___ 

_Just be with me. Just be with me._

Liam's words bombarded every inch of Zayn's mind. He couldn't deal with this right now. Finally Liam showed even the slightest bit of interest and it’s the day before he's meant to meet a man that isn't Zayn and run away with him. Why couldn't Liam do this a week ago? If Zayn had thought there was even a chance, he’d have done something. But now. Now Liam was already promised to another Master. A friend. A powerful one that would want what he was promised.

Maybe Zayn had it all wrong. Maybe Liam was just excited to have a Master's, any Master's, attention for an entire day. He was a slave after all, and they needed affection and attention; and Liam must be starving for some without a Master of his own. Well in that area, Zayn could help. He could let himself take care of this slave for a day. Be that for Liam, before he gave him away.

Zayn quickly changed into trackies and a hoodie. He laced up his shoes and jogged downstairs. Liam was waiting by the front door in a similar attire playing nervously with his fingers. Zayn approached and put his hand on top of Liam's twiddling ones. "Ready?"

Liam nodded eagerly, so Zayn opened the door to the cool morning air and led them outside. They started a light jog down the block; an easy pace for both of them. Zayn would throw a sidelong glance every now and then, only to find Liam already looking. Each time his eyes would shoot back to the path ahead and he'd pick up the pace a little, if only to distract him from the man next to him. But each time Liam would match his pace and be right by his side.

Soon they made it out of the neighborhood and into the quiet countryside. And then Liam was the one pushing the pace. Usually a slave wouldn't dare to challenge a Master in such a way, but Zayn rose to the challenge anyway. Within minutes they were sprinting down a gravel road. Both men were pumping their arms and breathing in quick, sharp breaths.

They ran like that until Liam suddenly stopped. Zayn got a few steps more before he noticed and came to a halt. Liam was doubled over, hand on his knees and breathing ragged. "I hope Caroline is right," Liam prayed and stood up before making his way over to Zayn and planting his lips on the older man's. Zayn froze for a moment, but then wrapped a hand around Liam's neck and pulled him closer. Liam sighed into the kiss as Zayn opened his mouth and kissed him deeper. Their tongues battled for only a minute before Liam gave in and let Zayn use his mouth how he pleased.

Zayn bit down on Liam's trembling bottom lip, pulling a moan from the other man. The sound seemed to make something snap in Zayn and he stumbled back from Liam like he'd been burned. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Why are you sorry? I kissed you," Liam urged.

Zayn shook his head adamantly. "No. No, I'm the Master here. I should have better control. You're only a slave, you can't be held responsible when put in a situation like that.”

Liam nearly punched Zayn for his ignorance. "Just because I'm a slave doesn't mean I can't understand my own actions."

"Liam, please-” Zayn took an unconscious step back to clear his head, “I made a promise, Liam. And so did you, when you entrusted me with your profile."

"We didn't even get a chance."

Zayn's head spun. Where was this coming from? "Are you kidding? You could barely even stand to be in my presence most of the time. Now you're wondering why it didn't work?"

"Me? I couldn't even get you to look at me long enough to show you that I could barely breath without needing to touch you," Liam lamented. Zayn fished for something to say but nothing came out, so Liam continued. "And I know I'm only a slave and it's not my place, but I couldn't go through with this match if there was even the slightest chance that you wanted me."

Zayn grabbed Liam's wrist and used it to pull Liam to him, then held Liam's arm behind his back with the hold. "Why would you wait?" Zayn begged to know. "Now-fuck Liam-Now you're practically paired with someone else!" He held Liam tight against him and lowered his voice so Liam had to lean in to hear him. "You can't be mine." He released Liam regretfully and stepped back. "I lost my chance."

Liam's entire being reached out for the older man, but his body didn't move. His instincts were telling him to listen to the authority figure when he said no. His brain and his heart battled inside him until he couldn't take it and tears slipped down his cheek.

Zayn wanted to comfort him; wanted nothing more than to hold him close and soothe his hurt, but he knew that would only add to the problem. "I don't know what to do, Liam," he admitted.

Liam nodded thoughtfully and lowered his eyes to the dirty road. "One day," he decided.

"What does that mean?"

"Give me one day," Liam restated. "Show me what being yours would be like for one day. Today," Liam moved in closer, "please, let me be yours." His eyes pleaded with Zayn to take the deal, to pity Liam enough to pretend for just a day. "Tonight we can part ways and forget it ever happened. You can go to Niall, and tomorrow, I'll meet my match."

"But today," Zayn continued for him, "you're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one made you smile :)
> 
> See you next week!


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Happy #SlaveMeThursday everybody! I know it's late on Thursday, but Thursday nonetheless :D At least you can wake up to a treat!
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than my usual. You can tell I got a little caught up. But it'll make up for putting off the party for just one more chapter. I know! I'm sorry! But things came up and I need to write them. I love you for your patience and your mercy. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"If you were mine, this would be your uniform."

Liam had actually laughed when Zayn handed him the tiny piece of clothing, but when Liam looked up expecting a joke, Zayn had been all too serious. He'd worn a uniform for his last Master, but it wasn't quite so...revealing.

"May I ask why, sir?"

Zayn gave Liam's toned body a full look up and down. "Because I like to see what's mine. You would be expected to keep in peak physical condition for my viewing pleasure."

 

Liam’s throat was suddenly dry.  _Viewing pleasure_. Zayn wanted to be able to look at him whenever he wanted. It made Liam's skin hot and his breath short. "Of course," his voice came out lower than he expected, so he cleared his throat and tried again, "Of course, sir." Liam slipped his shirt off and dropped it on the edge of Zayn's bed. Zayn turned away, waiting patiently with his eyes on the bedroom door. Liam had his jeans off by the time he noticed Zayn wasn't looking anymore and the disappointment was palpable. "Why look away?"

Liam could see Zayn's head lower and heard a sad sigh leave his lips, "Because, Liam, as much as we pretend, you are not mine. I'm saving your innocence for your match. Your bare body is not mine to see."

Liam knew he was right. Letting someone that wasn't his Master see him in such a state would diminish his worth. But Liam was still so tempted to beg him to turn around and assess his physical body, give him words of encouragement and praise, or demand him be better. Still Liam knew; that wasn't Zayn's job.

He pulled off his pants and replaced them with the form-fitting shorts that Zayn provided. They left nearly nothing to the imagination, curving around the low point of his hips and hugging the tops of his thighs. If he were to get hard at any point, Zayn would definitely be the first to know.

"I'm finished, sir."

Zayn nodded as he turned, but stopped mid-movement to stare. Quickly, he collected himself and nodded in approval. "Very nice." Liam preened at the compliment. "Now, I still promised you today would be about you. So I will do my best to illustrate a normal day in my household with you as," he paused, "as my slave," he let the words rise with the satisfaction he was feeling at being able to say that, "but with an emphasis on you." He walked around Liam to go to his closet. "The closest comparison would be your birthday, or our anniversary. Those days would be similar to this."

Liam was buzzing with energy, listening to Zayn talk about this like it was their lives. He tried his best to ignore that it wasn't their anniversary, but his and Niall's. That, no, that didn't matter today. That was tomorrow. Today was Liam's day and no one would take that from him. Especially when Zayn was stripping off in front of him to change clothes, hair still damp from his shower.

"Normally in the morning, you would help me dress. I expect you in uniform after breakfast, before then I am no Master. No sir. Until I've had food and coffee, you do not belong to me." He chuckled at the end, letting Liam know it wasn't that serious. "But now we've eaten, I'm very much awake, and you," he turned back to Liam, "belong to me." He pulled out a simple white button up, crisp and bright against Zayn's bare skin. "Liam," he barked his name, making him look up from where he was taking a moment to memorize the canvas of tattoos that littered Zayn's chest.

"Yes, sir," he answered, a little breathless.

"By ‘help me dress’, I mean you will wait by my side while I pick out clothing. You'll take the pieces I hand you and set them out on the edge of the bed." When Liam just stood there nodding, Zayn snapped his fingers at the man, "Here. Now," and pointed to the floor next to him.

Liam scampered to him, hands obediently behind his back. Zayn handed him the shirt he'd picked and Liam let it fall to the duvet and stepped over to Zayn again. He led them to his dresser, where he pulled out a pair of tight black jeans. Liam set them down as well and let Zayn move them back to his closet, opening the other door to a mass collection of shoes. Zayn made a considering sound, looking over the options. Liam however, couldn't stop starring at a pair of slim black boots that he knew Zayn would look amazing in.

"Sir?" he asked timidly.

Zayn turned to Liam, "What is it?"

"May I, um, make a suggestion?"

Zayn's lips quirked, "You may, but take no offense if I don't heed your advice."

"Of course," Liam nodded. Zayn just looked at him expectantly so he pointed towards the boots, "You would look great in those."

Zayn's eyes didn't follow the direction Liam was pointing, instead they stayed on Liam's face, assessing. "You think so?"

Liam let his arm drop, "Yes, sir."

"Grab them."

"Oh, um, okay." He stepped forward to reach the pair, but Zayn didn't move out of Liam's way. Liam wasn't sure if this was some kind of test, but he just stepped closer, their skin brushing as Liam reached around and picked up the boots. Zayn stayed stoic, inclining his head more into Liam's space before he pulled back. "These are the ones I meant," he held the shoes in his hands.

Zayn didn't look down at them, Liam wasn't even sure he cared at all what Liam picked. "Fine choice," he nodded to the bed, "Go set them down."

Liam set them on the floor in front of the bed and turned back to find Zayn gone. His eyes searched frantically for a moment before he heard shuffling in the bathroom, followed by a melodic tune. Liam listened silently, letting Zayn sing quietly to himself. He had a beautiful voice. Soft and soothing, like honey. After a few minutes the singing stopped.

"Liam." The slave ran into the bathroom, catching Zayn's reflection in the mirror. "You may stay by my side for now," he caught Liam's eye through the mirror, "Although if you were really mine, I'd have you wait by the bed in case I wanted to use you before I left for work." Liam's breath caught in his throat. He had to clamp his mouth shut so he didn't whimper at the unfair life he was given. "For today, I want you beside me so I can look at you whenever I need."

Need. Zayn needed his fix of Liam every so often. Liam was bursting with pride as he took his place beside the Master.

***

"You wouldn't cook. You wouldn't clean." Zayn was walking a step ahead of Liam while he gave the slave a rundown of his basic rules. He looked over his shoulder at Liam, "Although I'm aware you enjoy cooking occasionally, and if you'd like to make us something that's perfectly fine. As long as you have my permission first." Liam nodded. "If you were mine," the words Zayn kept repeating all morning, "then we'd eat breakfast together, get dressed together, I'd leave for work. During which time you'd be sure to do a few things. Maintain your physical condition. Very important," he added with a raise of his hand, "Make sure your laundry is given to the staff. I would provide you with multiple versions of your uniform. It would be your choice which you'd wear each day." He turned to Liam with a smirk, "I like the surprise. Then I'd come home from work, and I'd expect you naked and waiting on your hands and knees for me," Liam actually gasped at the thought, but Zayn continued without missing a beat, "We'd eat dinner together and if you were good you'd be allowed in my bed. If not; you have your own room. Once we're in bed I'd probably take you one more time before sleep."

They entered Zayn's office, Zayn clad in those perfect boots and Liam in only his shorts, Liam actually shaking. "I have a bit of work to attend to. I know you love to read. If you'd like you can pick a book from the library and bring it in here."

It took a moment for Liam to snap out of his head, but when he did he nodded quickly and disappeared. Zayn watched him go, a smile finally appearing once he was gone. Zayn knew that in the end this would hurt them both, but seeing Liam like this, ready for any instruction, and in that fucking uniform too, he'd take what he could get. Liam returned with a small book and a grin. "Is this one okay?" He held the book out to Zayn and Zayn wanted to just tackle Liam in a hug for being so cute.

He glanced down at the book, "It's perfectly fine. Settle in, I shouldn't be long."

***

"I don't cook, Liam," Zayn was laughing and backing away from Liam holding up a bowl of something to Zayn.

"Come on," Liam urged, "It's easy. I'll help you."

Zayn chewed on his lip in contemplation, "Only because this is your day." He walked back to Liam hesitantly. Liam beamed and held his hand out. Zayn let Liam's fingers wrap around his hand, the touch setting his skin on fire. Liam put a wooden spoon in Zayn's hand and his body against Zayn's back. The position wasn't what Zayn was used to or familiar with, but then again nothing about Liam was usual or familiar, except of course the instinct to claim him. So he made himself stop comparing and just let Liam's bigger body warm his as Liam led his movements.

Liam leaned over Zayn's shoulder to watch him, voice close to his ear, "See? Easy."

Zayn did everything to keep from shuddering, "Harder than you think," he mumbled.

"That's okay," Liam purred, "I prefer them hard anyway."

Zayn growled, instincts taking over. He turned in Liam's arms and leveled him with a look. "Funny boy, aren't you?" Liam gulped, "God, if you were mine," Liam internally groaned, "I'd throw you over my knee for your mouth."

Liam actually whined at Zayn's words, before catching himself and stepping back. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I suppose you're lucky then. That you aren't mine." Lucky. Yeah. Zayn put a hand to Liam's cheek, "You'll find my mercy in abundance today. You're forgiven." He turned back to the bowl, "What do I do next?"

***

Zayn was carrying a blanket and the book Liam had chosen earlier. Liam was carrying a basket of food. The garden was just ahead, flowers glowing in the sun. Liam was practically skipping. This is what he'd been waiting for all day. Zayn had changed into a pair of slim knee-length shorts and was actually barefoot at the moment, while Liam was still in less clothing than he. Liam was indescribably happy that Zayn felt comfortable enough to go without shoes around Liam. It felt like a gift. It almost made up for being outside in broad daylight in practically nothing.

Zayn was just laying out the blanket when Liam asked, "Sir?"

"Yes, Liam?"

"I was just wondering…most Masters are territorial over their property, but you like me to wear this. Wouldn't it be unfortunate for another Master to see me in this?"

Zayn barked a laugh. "Liam, I'd never let another Master see you in those." His face turned serious, "This," he looked Liam up and down, "is for my eyes only. If I were to have company, or invite you to an event, there would be a varied amount of clothing options for me to pick from for you to wear."

That made more sense. Since it was just them, Zayn was allowing himself the pleasure of Liam's body, but he would never allow another person the same. The thought sent chills over Liam's body. Liam had to bend over and start getting the food out to hide his growing problem. Zayn laid back on the blanket, lean body stretched out in the sun. It was doing nothing for Liam's issue. He tried to inconspicuously readjust himself while he was bent over laying the food out, but when he looked up Zayn was looking at him through a pair of aviators with a dirty smirk on his face.

Zayn rolled onto his side to face Liam, "If you were mine," Liam rolled his eyes and Zayn halted what he was saying, "Firstly, if you were mine, you’d be punished for the eye roll you just gave me. Secondly, I was going to give you a compliment that you obviously don't want."

Liam knelt beside Zayn, "I'm sorry. I do want it. Please."

Zayn laid on his back again, arm behind his head. He patted his stomach and said, "Come here." Liam settled against Zayn's torso and tilted his head to look up at the well-defined jawline presented to him. A hand found Liam's close-cut style, fingers scratching at his scalp gently. Liam purred happily and nuzzled into Zayn's touch. "I was going to say that I'd be hesitant to have company over if it meant covering you up."

Liam blushed furiously, "Thank you, sir.

Zayn just nodded and lifted the book from the blanket, "Enjoy the food you prepared-"

"We prepared."

Zayn looked down on Liam with a small smile, "And I'll read to you."

"Yes, please."

He hummed, "So polite." He let go of Liam's hair, pulling a disgruntled sound from the slave, and opened the book to Liam's bookmark. His hand was back to its rightful place in seconds as he started back up where Liam left off in Zayn's office. Liam did listen for awhile, but Zayn's jaw was right there, scruff just barely noticeable from not shaving since yesterday morning. And Liam could just see Zayn's lips forming around the words, and his hair was flicking lazily in the easy breeze. It really wasn't his fault that instead of listening to the story he was listening to Zayn's steady heartbeat. And Zayn's fingers were still coming through Liam's short strands. And Liam was losing his chill.

He refused to try adjusting himself again, since Zayn caught him last time. Instead he just swiveled his hips minutely, trying to get some relief with the friction of the small shorts against his hard on. Zayn was getting to a particularly adventurous part of the book and his voice was strong and deep. Liam let his eyes fall shut as he rocked a bit harder. He didn't realize how much he was moving until there was a yank on his hair. Liam moaned and then caught himself, stumbling around an apology as his eyes locked on Zayn's dark ones. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know-"

"Stop moving," Zayn ordered, and only then did Liam realize he was still rocking. "You will never get yourself off unless I tell you to."

Liam's toes curled into the grass at the edge of the blanket. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Master," Zayn corrected.

"I'm sorry, Master."

Zayn's head fell back to the blanket gently and he groaned, "Say it again."

"I'm sorry, Master," Liam begged and turned on his stomach to kiss Zayn's stomach through his thin shirt, the hard ground digging into his erection. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Zayn groaned again, louder this time before he pulled Liam towards him. "Come here," he breathed. Liam practically lunged for Zayn, straddling his hips, laying flush with his body. "Jesus, Liam." Zayn let his fingers wander over Liam's chest while he looked up at him.

"Please, sir, please."

Zayn growled and then Liam was under him and Zayn held his hands above his head by his pinned wrists. Liam brought his legs up to wrap around Zayn's waist, Zayn laying closer, his own noticeable erection pressing on Liam's. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as if to clear it, "This is irresponsible, Liam."

"I don't care," Liam choked out, "I need you."

How was Zayn meant to ignore the pleas of a slave that he wanted so badly? He let his head fall to Liam's shoulder, biting the heated skin there harshly. Liam's sharp intake of breath was Zayn's reward. He bit harder as he tried to remember why this was a bad idea.

Oh yeah, Liam wasn't his. Tomorrow he would belong to someone else. This day was a farce. A game of pretend, and if Zayn wasn't careful he'd do something he couldn't take back. He let go of Liam and fell next to him on the blanket. "Fuck," he cursed himself. "I can't-" Zayn was up from the ground and rushing inside in a second. It took Liam a second longer, but then he was chasing him.

"Sir, please stop!" Zayn kept running down the hall. "Please!" Liam kept up the chase until they made it to the foyer, where Zayn started to ascend the stairs. "God dammit, Zayn, just stop!"

Zayn froze, his foot raised to take another step. The staff running around fulfilling last minute things for the party tomorrow, were staring, mouths open. Zayn turned slowly, eyes narrowed. Liam was suddenly not so brave, his knees quivering where he stood. Only then did he realize what it must look like. The staff had never seen him in these clothes before. They must know what it meant. The two of them had kept out of sight all day. And now Liam had just used Zayn's first name for the first time ever.

Zayn walked down to Liam calmly. He knocked Liam down a peg with just the look of ice he was receiving. "Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry," Liam began frantically, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't-"

"On. Your. Knees." Liam fell instantly, knees hitting the cold tile painfully. He wanted to apologize some more, but Zayn's face was daring him to speak again. "What is my name?"

The question was loaded. Liam had to ignore the staff still watching as he whispered, "Master."

Liam was pretty sure he heard a gasp behind him, but Zayn looked nowhere but him. "What is your name?"

Liam's face cringed at the reprimand that was clear in the air, "Slave, sir."

Zayn finally looked up at the others in the open space, "Leave," he barked. The staff scattered, leaving just the two of them alone. "If you were mine," he started.

"Stop," Liam spat 

"What?" Zayn gritted through his teeth.

"Stop saying that. If I were yours," he seethed and looked up at Zayn's deadly gaze. "I'm on my knees for you, begging you to touch me. I am already yours."

Zayn's eyes fell shut with the weight of Liam's words, "No, my baby, no, you're not. And that may be the only thing I ever regret." He summoned Liam to stand and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing over the apple of his cheekbone. "In a different world, maybe." He dropped his hand. "I have to go to Niall."

Liam let his last shred of hope fall with Zayn's hand. He'd given everything and it wasn't enough. Zayn was leaving anyway. Going to his slave, and by the time he saw him again Liam would be in the arms of another man. He let their reality sink in and nodded. "Of course. Go."

Zayn leaned into Liam like he was teetering on the fence of staying, disregarding their circumstances and loving Liam, but then he turned and climbed the stairs hurriedly while Liam watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shivering*


	10. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday lads and ladies!! I swear to Jesus this is the last chapter before the party. THE NEW MASTER WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Stick around. There's soooooo much to come. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> My lovely Joey has only been on vaca for like a day but I miss her betaing dearly. Double thanks to Remi for the help this week! Love you ladies.

Zayn couldn't even be bothered folding the clothes Marvin had laid out for him. He just shoved them in his small overnight with force. Zayn was mentally scolding himself for his behavior. _Not good enough, Malik. You can't even control yourself in front of one slave. Just a man. Just a slave. And he broke you. No wonder you'll never find a slave to keep. You can't hold yourself accountable with this one thing. What makes you think you even deserve Liam? Liam is about to be given to his match and you could've put that in jeopardy._

He'd been so close to taking Liam as his own. Then, with Liam on his knees,  _begging for him_ , and the slave was willing to give him everything. The way Liam looked in that moment would be what played on the inside of Zayn's eyelids forever. Which isn't what he needed to be thinking about right then. 

__He was more grateful for Niall right now than ever. He needed to clear his head, and if he stayed in the same house as Liam tonight that wasn't going to happen. He tensed for a moment when there was a knock on the door, but then Marvin's familiar greeting came through the door. "Come in."_ _

__The door cracked open and Marvin informed, "The car is ready, sir."_ _

__"Thank you, Marvin." Zayn held his tongue for as long as he could, but Marvin was just about to close the door and the words fell out, "Is Liam alright?"_ _

__Zayn saw the look of concern that flashed across his face, but it was gone quickly and Marvin nodded, "He's fine, sir. He changed his clothes and is now in bed."_ _

__"No dinner?"_ _

__"I asked of course. He said he wasn't hungry."_ _

__"Really? Well he didn't eat the food he made. Maybe Kalli should bring him something anyway."_ _

__"Sir?"_ _

__Zayn realized he was babbling, hands flailing and eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes?"_ _

__"May I speak freely, sir?"_ _

__Zayn steeled himself for what was to come. Marvin had never led him astray in the years he'd been head of the day to day life in his home. "Of course."_ _

__"Tomorrow Liam will belong to someone else correct? Unless...unless recent events have changed-"_ _

__"No. You're correct."_ _

__Marvin nodded, if not a bit disappointed. "Then I think it might be best for you to...distance yourself from the slave for a while."_ _

__Zayn wanted to scream at the servant, tell him it wasn't his place to talk. But he'd given his permission to state his opinion, and of course, he was right. Zayn sighed, "I know." He sat on his bed, haphazardly packed bag next to him. "It's happening again, Marvin."_ _

__Marvin walked to Zayn and sat next to him. He'd seen Zayn cry a few times over the years. Especially after the last time. "Not at any fault of your own. You are a good person. And one day you will find a slave of your own."_ _

__"Maybe not. Maybe I'm meant for this. Matchmaking," he said it with a dark chuckle, "I've a gift for finding someone for every single person but myself."_ _

__"Mr. Malik?" Zayn stopped biting his lip and looked up at his confidant. "You deserve love. And you will find it. I know it."_ _

__"I wish I had as much faith in me as you do." He clapped a hand on Marvin's shoulder. "Thank you, friend."_ _

__Marvin simply nodded before standing. "I shouldn't delay you. Mr. Horan is waiting."_ _

__"Niall. Right," he reminded himself. Zayn stood up and shouldered his bag._ _

__"Let me," Marvin reached for the bag._ _

__"I think I can handle it," he smiled, "Thank you though." Zayn headed for the door but turned. "Marvin?"_ _

__"Yes, sir?"_ _

__"Do make sure Kalli sends something to eat up to him. I can't have him going hungry. I'd be worrying all night."_ _

__Marvin nodded, "Of course, sir. Per your request, Liam has had nothing but the best since the day he was brought here."_ _

__"Good. Good." Zayn left him with that. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he still half expected Liam to be there, even though he was told he wouldn't be. Zayn opened the front door to the cool evening air. When he walked out his door just this morning, with Liam by his side, he pictured this day ending so differently. Maybe with Liam tucked into his side as they watched a movie. But this, this intense sense of regret, wasn't what he bargained for. It was far worse than he'd been expecting._ _

__The car took him down the fading streets, rolling smoothly along the road, tinted windows revealing little of the world outside. Zayn was brought back to the night he found Liam. The same eerie feeling was set over the night, the balance of right and wrong off kilter. Zayn felt his body being driven down the road, but his heart was stuck back home, probably hurt and hungry._ _

Liam was probably stripped down to just the pants he always slept in, alone in his bed, and Zayn was halfway across town. Or maybe he was still wearing the uniform Zayn gave him, the fabric bunched up around his thighs with his tossing and turning. The thought made the Master shudder.

__"Sir, the Horan residence."_ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Zayn grabbed his bag and climbed out of his town car. Once he was up the steps the car continued on around the circular driveway. He knocked on the door and was immediately met with a smiling face. "Evening, Mr. Malik. Mr. Horan is in his office. He's expecting you."_ _

__Zayn passed his bag off to the servant, "Thank you. Bring us some tea in about fifteen, yeah?"_ _

__"Yes, sir." The servant ducked his head and hurried off with Zayn's bag._ _

__Zayn made his way upstairs and around the corner before opening Niall's office door with a, "Take my mind off Liam's thighs-Really?" Niall had Harry bent over his desk, the slave gripping the edge for stability while Niall ravaged him._ _

__Niall slowed but didn't stop. "Sit down. Harry's just about to come." He leaned down to lick at Harry's throat. "Aren't you, baby?"_ _

__Harry whined and nodded shakily. "Yes, Daddy."_ _

__"See? Plus it's been a while since you've seen him in action." Niall kept his rhythm smooth and deep, Harry's sounds getting more and more desperate. "You haven't come around in a bit."_ _

__He couldn't have Liam, but Harry was right there. Zayn walked over and kissed Harry's temple before sitting in the chair across the desk. "Been busy."_ _

__Niall kneaded Harry's hips as he pushed into him. "Uh huh," he grunted. "Wouldn't have-fuck-anything to do with a certain slave." Zayn's jaw set tight and Niall noticed. "Oh no, not good. Finally realizing what you're giving up?" Did he ever. Zayn looked from Niall to Harry, who had his eyes on Zayn, mouth open and panting. "What him to suck you? He'd love to." Niall smacked Harry's perky cheek, "Wouldn't you, baby."_ _

__"Yes please, Daddy."_ _

__"What do you say, Zee?"_ _

__Zayn licked over his lips, taking in the boy before him. He hadn't had Harry in so long. Hadn't felt the need with Liam around. Felt sort of dirty even looking at someone else since Liam entered his life. But now Liam was essentially out of his life. This was his last night with Liam in his home and he wasn't even there. "Yeah, okay."_ _

__Harry moaned and Niall smiled wide. "Alright, baby. Take us both, yeah?"_ _

__Harry clawed at the smooth desk. "Okay, Daddy."_ _

__Niall pulled out and turned Harry onto his back to lay him across the desk, shorts caught around his knees. Niall bent him in half and pushed back in, making Harry arch off the desk. Harry let his head hang off the other side, seeing Zayn upside down. Zayn got up from his chair and stood in front of Harry's red face. He undid the jeans he'd changed back into and pulled his cock out. Harry's mouth fell open, inviting Zayn to come closer._ _

__Zayn smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his curls. "Hello, love."_ _

__Harry smiled back up at him, mouth still open. He stuck his tongue out and flicked it over Zayn's tip. Zayn sighed in pleasure, cock fattening up in his hand. He ran his head along Harry's plump lip before pushing into his mouth. Harry moaned at the feeling, licking across the topside of his shaft. Harry's lips stretched more as Zayn got to full hardness._ _

__Niall thrust harder, pushing him further on Zayn's prick. Zayn watched the outline of his dick push on the inside of Harry's throat, creating a bulge through the skin. Harry's nose brushed Zayn's balls each time he hit the back of his throat. Harry couldn't breathe, but he'd been trained well and learned to love it, as Zayn could see by the drops of precome on his stomach._ _

__Harry whined around Zayn and Niall chuckled, "He wants to come. But I'm not sure he's earned it yet. I think you should make Mr. Malik here come down your throat first." Harry whined, a slightly different one then before, and Niall could read him well. "Don't worry, baby, I'll come before you, too."_ _

__Harry hummed, lowly and lazy, sending vibrations up Zayn's spine. Zayn groaned and pulled on the hair at the base of Harry's neck. Harry moaned and rocked his hips down on Niall. "Harry," Zayn grunted as he placed his hand around Harry's neck. He squeezed just a little, just enough for him to feel it, but Harry twitched and shuddered and came in long streaks over his stomach and chest._ _

__Harry started crying instantly, even while he was still riding his high. He swallowed around Zayn, trying to take him deeper while he clenched around Niall. Niall ran soothing hands up and down his sides. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not mad. Make Daddy come, okay?"_ _

__Harry sat back on Niall's dick like he needed it more than air. Which maybe he did. He grabbed ahold of Zayn's hip and kept him shoved down his throat, gagging on him until Zayn tugged on his curls and shot down his throat. Harry sucked everything out of him and then swallowed, some of Zayn's cum dripping down his cheeks._ _

__He turned all of his focus to his Master, trying every swirl and roll he knew to make him come. Soon Niall was bruising his hips with his grip and filling him with his seed. "Harry," he breathed and fell forward, laying lazy kisses over each nipple while keeping his body off the drying cum on his stomach._ _

__Zayn took a few steps back from the desk and tucked himself away. The two of them. The way they were together. The way Niall knew Harry like his own heart. Could practically read his mind. It was something Zayn had seen between them for a long time, but could never master with someone himself._ _

__"I know it was a lot. It's been a while since you've taken two. And you just love being choked. Just too much. And you came." Harry whimpered. "I'm not mad, baby." Niall lifted off Harry and ran a thumb across his cheek. "Zayn and I have some business to take care of. Go get changed and come back to sit on my lap until bed darling."_ _

__Harry steadied his breathing and nodded before sitting up slowly. "Thank you, Daddy."_ _

__"I love you, too, Harry." Harry pulled his shorts up and limped out of the office. Niall pulled his own trousers up and adjusted himself before straightening his shirt and smirking at Zayn, "Choking? Really? You know that's not fair."_ _

__Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, "It's been a while. I got a little carried away."_ _

__"Mate," Niall scoffed kindly, "You need a slave of your own."_ _

__Liam's face pressed against Zayn's mind. He saw his face when Harry sucked him slowly. When he choked the boy. When he came down his throat. "Actually I was hoping we could keep my mind off my lack of slave for the time being."_ _

__"Daddy?"_ _

__Niall looked towards to door. "Yes, baby?"_ _

__"Can we move to the conservatory?"_ _

__"Did you change?"_ _

__Harry came into the room and a pair of plaid sleep pants fit snugly to his body. "Yes, sir."_ _

__Niall threw an arm around Zayn and walked out with Harry tucked into his side._ _

__***_ _

__Liam was curled under the blankets, back in his joggers and T-shirt. There was a soft knock on his door so he quickly wiped at his tears and cleared his throat. "Come in."_ _

__Kalli opened the door and brought in a tray of food. She set it on his bedside and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and brushing at his hair with her fingers. "How are you doing, love?" Liam couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. "Hungry? Mr. Malik wanted to make sure you got something to eat."_ _

__Liam let a sob choke up through his throat at Zayn's name. "'M not hungry."_ _

__"Oh, love, you should eat. Tomorrow is a big day and you need to be at the top of-"_ _

__"Why did you lie to me?"_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__Liam sat up against the headboard and scooted away from her. "You lied to me about Niall."_ _

__"I haven't, dear. Everything I've told you about him is true. He's a bit loud, but kind."_ _

__"You told me Zayn didn't have a slave."_ _

__"Mr. Malik's past is his to tell, but I told you that he currently doesn't have one."_ _

__"And you lied," Liam nearly yelled, then saw the shock on Kalli's face and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sighed, "None of this is your fault. Zayn and Niall's relationship is none of my business."_ _

__"About that you're right. But I'm not sure where lying comes into this."_ _

__"Why didn't you tell me Niall was Zayn's slave?"_ _

__Kalli laughed. Actually laughed at Liam. As if his humiliation wasn't already through the roof. Just earlier that day they'd seen him on his knees, probably thinking he was unaware of Niall, but now she knew he did it knowing Zayn was already taken and not giving a fuck. He wasn't worth what his new Master deemed him. He was willing to give himself to a man that didn't want him._ _

__"Mr. Horan isn't Mr. Malik's slave," her smile was wide and she kept huffing out these tiny giggles. "Oh Liam, is that what you thought?"_ _

__"Don't laugh at me," he growled._ _

__"I'm not," she took big gulps of breath to calm down, "I just. Oh god Niall?! Never. Harry would die!"_ _

__"I don't understand. Kalli stop, please."_ _

__Kalli put her hands up to calm him. "Alright. Okay. Mr. Horan isn't a slave at all. He's a Master and Mr. Malik's business partner. He has his own slave that he loves very much. They're almost as crazy as you and Mr. Malik."_ _

__"There is no me and Zayn."_ _

__Kalli shook her head. "I don't presume to understand what's going on with you two, but Mr. Malik doesn't have a slave."_ _

__"The party?"_ _

__"Their company. It's been going strong for ten years. Quite a feat actually."_ _

__"The anniversary...of their business."_ _

__"Of course, what did you think it was? Their personal anniversary? Oh, Lord no. They've been friends since college. Mr. Malik started his company with Mr. Horan's family's money. Soon Mr. Horan joined him in the business and they've been on top ever since. But no they're not-I'm sorry," she started giggling again, "Its just so unheard of."_ _

__"Then why doesn't he..." Liam trailed off._ _

__Kalli pulled Liam close and rubbed his back. "Like I said, I don't presume to know anything about you two, but I haven't seen Mr. Malik so happy in ages. He smiles when he thinks no one is looking. Or anytime he sees you. If he found you a match than it's the best in the world. He wouldn't give you any less."_ _

__"But I don't want someone else," he grumbled. The realization of what he'd just said should've been mind-blowing, but honestly if felt more like breathing for the first time in ages._ _

__Kalli kissed his forehead. "Then it's not me you should be talking to."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave yall some hopefully decent Zayn smut bc (SPOILER ALERT!) there won't be much more for a bit. I know it's sad, but we will persevere.


	11. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Master is here!! Now try to accept him as an unbiased reader. (That means you Joey) Let me know what you think of him!
> 
> Props to my absolutely incredible betas Remi and Joey!! You ladies make my day :D
> 
> Ps I saw that this fic has more hits and kudos than any of my other stories and we've only just begun. Yall are THE FUCKING BEST!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

It was two hours until the party and Liam hadn't seen Zayn all day. He spent the morning working in the kitchen with Kalli and the catering staff. Now he was sweaty from the heat and in serious need of a shower. He'd just stepped out of the kitchen and into the foyer when a loud Zayn came stumbling through the front door.  
Liam caught him before he face planted on the wood floors and stood him upright. Zayn looked up at his rescuer and smiled. "Liam, darling," he recognized fondly.

Liam inhaled and cringed. "Are you drunk?"

"High on love, baby."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You have a very big party starting in a few hours and you need a shower even more than I do."

"What'd you mean? You smell great," Zayn complimented before burying his face in Liam's neck. "Like pastries."

"Yes. Pastries for your party. That starts soon. So, once again, shower."

Zayn hummed, "Shower. Let's do that." Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and leaned into him. Liam's breath caught and he swallowed thickly against the close proximity. "Come shower with me."

Liam stuttered for something, anything to say, but it was unnecessary because Marvin came around the corner and slung one of Zayn's arms across his shoulder.

"Come now, Mr. Malik. You've a party to attend."

"Marvin," Zayn acknowledged with a smile. "Liam and I were just going to shower."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. I was going to suck him off against the tile..." They rounded the corner and went through a door, leaving a blushing Liam with his mouth hanging open in the wide front room.

Liam shook himself and ran up the stairs to his room. He pressed his palm to his cock; his cock that had just started fattening up thanks to Zayn's words. He didn't have time for this. He had to clean up and start getting ready. He stripped off quickly and got in the shower. The warm water loosened up his muscles and his mind started wandering.

Now that Liam knew Zayn was, in fact, single and that he apparently was much more attracted to Liam than he ever knew he couldn't keep his mind from thinking, "What if?". What if one of them had said something just a week earlier, had the courage to take that step? What if Zayn had sent out any signals besides his usual strict demeanor, then Liam could have done something? Now it was too late. He would be matched in a few short hours. Then he'd only see Zayn on the rare occasion that his Master and Zayn were at the same event. That scared him more than meeting the new man that would own him. Not seeing the one that currently does, even without legality.

He needed Zayn right now more than he ever did. He was alone and scared and Zayn was drunk somewhere in the house, probably still talking about Liam's dick. The thought made Liam hit his fist against the slick wall, ignoring the sharp pain. The shower wasn't helping anymore so he quickly cleaned up and got out, wrapping a towel around himself.

He spent his time in silence, trying to come to terms with his new life. He just hoped his Master wasn't anything like his dream. But he knew Zayn would never let that happen. Whoever the man was would probably be Liam's wet dream. Too bad his dreams were currently occupied with another man. But he needed to be a good slave, well behaved and obedient, to whomever he was matched with. If only to make Zayn proud. If Liam were to turn down his match and run, or even worse, run to Zayn, then Zayn's name would be on the chopping block. His business, his reputation, everything he put his word into would look shifty and untrustworthy. No. He had a responsibility to uphold. He'd asked Zayn for his match-making skills and now he would live with his choices.

By the time he made his way downstairs, the party was already underway. People dressed in fine suits and expensive dresses were flittering around with drinks and fake smiles. It was just like his dream, but it was also just like any society party. He tried not to let the fear get to him as he searched for Zayn. But the imposing brunet was nowhere to be found. Instead he found a tall boy that just screamed 'paired slave'. The boy kept his eyes down, but he was practically stuck to the back of a bubbly blond. He felt safe approaching another slave, especially one already paired, so he'd be awarded the associated protection of a paired Master.

"Hi," Liam started. "I'm Liam."

The boy looked up from the floor and smiled. It was a kind, genuine one that held a joy that could only come from a happy home and life. So at least the boy was cared for. Good too, Liam thought, he'd hate for a boy so fragile to be without love.

"Harry," the one with curls answered. "Liam? That must mean you're Zayn's."

Liam froze at the description. Was that how people knew him? He needed to get rid of that immediately. His new Master wouldn't like it very much. "No I'm not-I don't belong to Zayn."

Harry nodded easily, "Oh, I know. Sorry, I just meant. You're the one that he's told my Master so much about. You're just like he described. Yummier maybe."

"Who are you flirting with over here, love?" The blond had excused himself from his conversation and had laid a territorial hand on Harry's hip. He stuck the other hand out to Liam. "Niall. And who might you be, slave?"

"Niall!" Liam nearly fainted. "You're Niall. Oh God, sir. I'm sorry," he backtracked quickly. "Mr. Horan, I mean. And this is Harry. Your Harry. Your slave. Because you are not a slave. You are a Master."

Niall was looking at Liam like he might have a screw loose. Harry leaned into Niall and informed him, "This is Liam." He leaned closer and repeated slower, "Liam."

A smile spread across Niall's face, "Liam! Of course. Just how he described you. Maybe-"

"Better? That's what I said."

Niall just laughed with Harry, but Liam was shocked. He'd never seen a slave interrupt their Master without punishment, much less to the obvious joy of the Master. "Well, Liam, have you seen my better half?"

"No, sir. I haven't seen Mr. Malik since this morning."

"Hmm, maybe I should go look for him. He's missing his own party and we all know how much Zayn loves to celebrate his own glory." He placed a soft, intimate kiss to Harry's neck. "Stay with Liam until I come back." Harry nodded eagerly and turned for another kiss, this time on the lips.

Liam watched, fascinated. Harry asking for more without even using words and Niall just giving it to him. Niall nodded once to Liam and left through the back door of the ballroom in search of Zayn.

"He's amazing."

Liam turned back to see Harry looking off in the same direction he just was. Liam cleared his throat. "He seems like a fine Master."

Harry chuckled, a smirk on his lips, "He's fine alright. Huge, too." Liam choked on air. Harry patted his back gently and laughed. "Doesn't take much to get to you does it? Zayn must have a time with you."

Liam straightened up, indignant. "Zayn hasn't had any such time with me at all."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "I know. Niall told me. One of his greatest regrets I'm sure."

"He, he talks...about me, I mean?"

"Well, not to me. But Niall tells me everything and he knows that, so basically. But yeah all the time. Doesn't stop, really."

Liam felt his whole body glow at the news. Zayn talked about him. A lot. "What does he say?" 

"Eager," Harry noted. "Maybe you are more Zayn's type."

"I'm not Zayn's type," Liam argued, "I have a Master. Or I will. Soon. Tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, the new guy. I've heard. Zayn's kept it under wraps though. Won't even tell Niall who it is."

"Please stop calling your Master by his first name in public. It's rude."

Harry laughed at Liam. "I call him what he asks me to call him. How is that rude?"

"He prefers his first name? But why?"

"Niall's special. Now don't mistake; he's in charge. Totally. God, I'd do anything he says. Anything," Harry emphasized. "But we're not as unequal as some Master/slave relationships. He actually cares what I think. I'm more than just a warm hole. He," Harry seemed to be far away for a moment. "he loves me."

"You're lucky."

"Don't I know it." Harry shook his head clear. "But now, where's your new man?"

"I, I don't know. I was hoping Mr. Malik would be here to introduce us, but I don't know where he is."

"Niall will find him. He's good at that. Zayn's probably just upstairs in his room wanking to the thoughts of these," Harry squeezed Liam's arm in his hand.

Liam flinched at the touch and the brash words. "Harry, watch your mouth," he scolded.

"Oh yeah, you'll be a good mommy for Zayn one day."

Liam blushed even harder. "And don't use Zayn's first name in public."

"Like I said, I call him what he tells me to. I think he prefers his first name over his last in moan form."

"M-Moan?"

Harry hummed, "Never mind." With that Harry was bounding off to where Niall and Zayn were coming in the door. Liam followed silently, letting his eyes track a course up and down Zayn's body. Gray suit. Black shirt. Slim, silver tie. Hair quiffed, ends curling by his ears. Liam nearly fell at his feet, but then Harry was throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in. "This one is something else. So polite, Zayn."

Zayn was staring. Liam couldn't stop staring at Zayn staring at him. Zayn just mumbled some half response to Harry while Liam greeted him. "Mr. Malik. The party is lovely."

Niall laughed under his breath, which made Harry elbow him gently. Liam wanted to scold Harry for his behavior again, but Zayn was still staring and not saying anything and Liam was this close to ripping his clothes off from nerves.

"You look...good," was all Zayn came up with, pulling a barking laugh from Niall and a giggle from Harry.

"Thank you, sir."

Zayn just nodded numbly and took in his surroundings. "A decent turnout," he noted.

"Decent? Everybody is here. Literally everybody. I have no clue who half these people are," Niall bragged.

Zayn still looked a little out of it so Liam lowered his voice and asked, "Are you feeling better, sir?"

"Better? You mean than when I sent him home wasted and rambling about you?"

Zayn stiffened at Niall's words. "Niall, shut up."

"It wasn't my fault I promise. We stopped drinking long before breakfast. I tucked young Harold into bed and switched to water. But when I woke up he was in the kitchen with a bottle of Jack and a turkey sandwich."

"Niall, seriously," Zayn warned.

"And when I ask what he's doing all he can come up with is 'Did you know Liam likes to read?'," Niall mocked.

Zayn clamped a hand over Niall's mouth and apologized quickly, "It's not-I didn't-never mind." He tugged Niall a couple feet away and laid a good scolding on him. Niall came back sheepish, but mostly unfazed. "Now," Zayn began again, "I believe you have a match to meet."

Liam's expression dropped. He was hoping Zayn would wait a little longer now that he was here before handing him over. Apparently he couldn't wait to get rid of him. "Yes, sir," Liam answered anyway.

Zayn put a gentle hand on Liam's lower back and led him away from the couple. Liam instinctively leaned into the touch while Zayn searched the party. "There he is." They approached a man with short dirty blond hair and a blinding smile. He was talking to a few other people, all their attention on him. When he noticed them approaching he turned from the people, apparently the only dismissal they needed to leave, and embraced Zayn.

"Zayn," he greeted and patted Zayn's back in the hug. "Great party. Congratulations on ten years, mate." Liam was impressed. The man was bright, all the light in the room seemed to find its way to him. His light grey eyes were shining with something that made Liam want to learn more. He turned to Liam, "You must be Liam. Wow."

Liam flushed at the obvious praise. "Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you."

The man gave Liam an appreciative once over, quick and light so Liam didn't feel dirty like he normally did when men looked at him. "He's perfect, Zayn. Really, good job."

Zayn was stiff and looking at the wall behind them. "Yes, well. I'll leave you two to it."

"Wait," Liam felt himself say before Zayn could leave. "I, uh, I don't think it's appropriate to be left alone when I've only just met him." He begged Zayn with his eyes to understand what he really wanted. Just a few more minutes with Zayn.

Zayn seemed to get it and nodded. "Of course. Why don't we take this to my office and have a proper introduction?"

"Great," the new Master agreed. Then it was his hand, not Zayn's, on his lower back. He had to consciously stop himself from flinching away. He wasn't used to someone else touching him yet. They made their way up the stairs and into the quiet room that reminded Liam of the last time he was in here. Just yesterday. Being propositioned for a day with Zayn. It seemed like a distant memory now.

"Sit," Zayn welcomed as they sat around the large coffee table across the room from Zayn's desk. Zayn sat in the arm chair, while Liam and his match sat on the love seat. "Liam." Liam looked up at his name. "This is Marcus DeWare. A close friend and business associate. As well as your match."

"Mr. DeWare," Liam nodded in official greeting.

"Liam," he responded kindly. "We're in private. With close friends. Marcus will do."

Liam looked up in surprise. The company Zayn kept was constantly surprising him. "Of course, sir. M-Marcus."

Zayn watched them silently until Liam looked to him. Zayn nodded to the man and said, "I'm only here as chaperon. You belong to him now, Liam."

Liam wanted to cry. Throw a tantrum like a toddler. Instead he took a steadying breath and said, "Liam Payne."

"Good name. Strong. Tell me, Liam Payne, something very important..."

"Yes?"

"Do you like movies?"

Liam relaxed instantly. "I do," he smiled unconsciously.

"I, I didn't know that. I thought you just liked to read," Zayn interrupted.

Liam nodded, "I do. I love to read," he said to Marcus, "But I love movies, too." He turned back to Zayn. "But not watching them alone. And you never offered to watch one with me so I never did."

"That's why," he breathed. "That's why you asked to watch one on...uh, your day." Liam nodded silently.

"Am I missing something?" Marcus questioned.

"No," Zayn answered quickly. "I just realized I don't really know Liam that well."

I want you to, Liam couldn't help but think.

"Well that's understandable. You only had him here for a couple months. What can you really learn about someone in that time?"

A lot, Liam continued in his head.

"What else do you like, Liam?"

Liam turned to focus on Marcus, trying to and keep Zayn out of his line of sight so hopefully it'd be easier to focus. "I like to cook."

"Really? I love to cook. Own a few restaurants actually? Mind if we try out some new recipes?"

Liam's eyes lit up. "Of course not. That sounds great."

"Great. You can be my official taste tester."

Liam laughed shyly at that. "Okay."

They spent nearly an hour in there, under the watchful eye of Zayn, learning about each other. Apparently Marcus went to school for cooking. His mother cooked and so did his grandfather. A family business. And he liked sports. Promised to take Liam to a game or two because he happened to own one of England's premier teams.

Liam was melting. He was perfect. Perfect for Liam. They had so much in common, and by the end of the night they were practically talking into each other's mouth in hushed whispers. When Liam heard the door click, he looked up to find Zayn gone. He realized his position and scooted back a few inches on the couch.

"Liam, how about we grab some of your stuff for the night so we can go back to my place. We'll get all of your things over the next couple days, but I'd love for you to see your new home."

Liam looked to the door Zayn just exited through then back to Marcus. Maybe this was for the best. Zayn was obviously not interested in keeping Liam, and Marcus was...incredible. "Yeah, okay."

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just happy Liam likes him. They're cute right? But Zayn...


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten a few different opinions on Marcus since last week. Mostly that he could just disappear one night and none of you would rat anyone out. haha 
> 
> But here's just in case you were wondering what the hell Zayn was thinking.
> 
> ALSO! I've heard news of burning and getting rid of your Team Master Zayn t-shirts?! How dare you?! Master Zayn is alive and well and this story isn't over yet people! Team Master Zayn for lyfe!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"And his eyes. They're like this golden brown. Like the sunset or summat."

Niall rolled his eyes. "Yes, Zayn, I've heard. Golden eyes. Baby soft hair. Perfect body. And that's just the beginning," Niall mocked. "His endless curiosity and willingness to please. The perfect slave."

Zayn didn't catch on to Niall's teasing, instead just nodding. "Exactly. He's perfect. I want him."

Niall shook his head. "Then you shouldn't have matched him with someone else."

"I didn't want to," Zayn mumbled.

They were just a few streets from Zayn's mansion and he was piss drunk and needed to get home to Marvin so he could detox him for the party.

"Then why didn't you match him with yourself?"

"I tried."

"What?!" Niall's voice went up an octave higher. "When?"

"Weeks ago. I finally broke and ran my profile against his." Zayn hung his head. "It wasn't a match."

Niall placed a solid hand on Zayn's knee. "I'm sorry, mate."

"It's okay. I found the perfect match for him." It wasn't okay. None of this was okay.

"And you still won't tell me who it is."

Zayn shook his finger at Niall. "It's a surprise," he giggled.

Niall rolled his eyes as he pulled into Zayn's round driveway. "Alright, Zee, go grab a shower. And no blowing Liam in the meantime."

Zayn gasped, then laughed. That sounded like a great idea. "Oh, I bet he tastes amazing."

Niall scoffed and pushed Zayn out of the car. Zayn stumbled just a little before righting himself and walking up his steps into his house. The door opened with a bang. "Oops." He fell right into a broad body. When he looked up he saw the angel face he'd been drinking to all morning. "Liam, darling," he sighed.

Liam leaned in just a little and Zayn's heartbeat shot through the roof, but then he backed up with a disgusted face. "Are you drunk?"

Zayn pursed his lips and slurred, "High on love, baby."

Then Liam was talking and Zayn tried to catch the words and not get distracted by his lips. "...and you need a shower even more than I do."

Taking personal offense that Liam thought himself anything less than perfect he argued, "What'd you mean? You smell great." Then just to make sure he pressed his nose to Liam's skin and inhaled. "Like pastries," he hummed.

"Yes," Liam huffed. "Pastries for your party. That starts soon. So, once again, shower."

Shower. That reminded the man of his earlier plan. "Shower. Let's do that." Zayn tried to whisk them off to the shower but only managed to wrap himself around Liam. "Come shower with me," he said instead, to convince him.

Zayn was expecting Liam to agree with his brilliant plan, but he only got choked sounds in response. Zayn was just about to explain to Liam the merits of his idea when his arm was lifted from Liam and draped around a set of shoulders.

"Come now, Mr. Malik. You've a party to attend."

"Marvin," Zayn sighed. Finally someone to agree with him. He could get Marvin to explain to Liam his brilliance. "Liam and I were just going to shower."

"I'm sure that's not true."

Marvin was being polite. He knew Marvin's polite voice by now. Probably for Liam's sake. But he didn't want polite he wanted dirty. Dirty Liam. "It is," he insisted. "I was going to suck him off against the tile." Marvin led him quickly away, towards the staff hall. "I'd let him come in my mouth. Swallow it, too. I know," Zayn interjected himself, "It's not a very 'Master' thing to do, but I bet he tastes so good."

"Sir, please stop."

Marvin was still rushing them down the hallway. Zayn's words kept tumbling out. "Then I'd let him curl up against my chest. Hold him until this fucking party is done with. I hate parties."

Marvin nodded at that. "That I know, sir." They turned a corner and entered Marvin's small bedroom.

Zayn looked around with blurry eyes. "Remind me to give you a raise. This room is not enough for my favorite butler."

Marvin disappeared into his bathroom and came back with a bottle of pills and a smaller glass bottle. "Have you emptied your stomach yet this morning, Mr. Malik?"

"Have I..."

"Have you puked, sir?"

Zayn smiled widely. "Nope!"

"I figured." He uncapped the smaller bottle and held it up to Zayn's nose.

Zayn inhaled before realizing and then cringed. Marvin quickly dragged him to the toilet and Zayn chucked up all his stomach contents while Marvin rubbed his back gently. Zayn slumped to the floor and leaned against the toilet. Marvin went around the corner, back into his room and then Zayn heard a buzzing sound.

"Kalli, I need Mr. Malik's detox."

Another minute later there was a second buzz. "I'll be there in a minute." Marvin came back and picked Zayn up. He filled a cup with water and shoved two pills at Zayn. Zayn was starting to feel less giddy and more sober already. Zayn took the pills and swallowed.

Then Kalli was entering Marvin's room with a short knock on the doorframe. "Here." She handed Marvin the drink and gave Zayn a remorseful once over before leaving.

Marvin sat Zayn down and tipped the drink up to his lips. Zayn groaned quietly, but took it, gulping down the sludge with a grimace. Marvin sat in his chair while Zayn finished it, letting Zayn's system rid itself of the toxins. About a half hour later, Zayn sighed as everything he'd said hit him. He had a headache to rival his worst, but it was nothing in comparison to the hurt in his chest. "I'm a fool." Marvin had been watching him and now only nodded silently. "I'm not good for him."

"I don't know much about that, sir."

"He deserves someone better. Someone brave enough for him. I'm a coward."

Marvin slapped his hand down on the arm of his chair, making Zayn look up sharply. "You are a good man, Mr. Malik. An idiot at times I'll agree with, but if you want Liam, then you deserve him. But if you don't want him, then you need to let it go. The poor boy is being pulled in so many ways. You just need to make a decision, sir."

Zayn accepted that as he rose from Marvin bed. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

Marvin nodded. "The last of the flowers are being delivered this afternoon. And we had two extra people added to the guest list, but it's handled."

"Good. Good," Zayn acknowledged and walked out. He sipped on the last of his smoothie as he made his way up the back stairs and to his room where he fell to his bed after setting his cup on the bedside table. "What the hell?" he wondered to himself.

He needed to make a decision. He was hurting Liam. Of course he was hurting Liam. That's all he'd managed to do since he met the man. He needed to stop stretching him too thin. He wasn't his perfect match, and he needed to stop pretending he was.

***

Zayn was ready. Hair brushed back and shoes shiny. But he couldn't bring himself to move. To go downstairs and see Liam, knowing tonight would be his last night. Zayn thought maybe if he didn't go down he wouldn't lose Liam. Selfish. As always. Liam was probably down there alone, looking for guidance to his new Master that only Zayn could give. He was just standing again when the door opened without a knock, meaning it was only one person.

"Niall, please, I'm not in the mood."

Niall came in, looking fit in a black suit and blue tie. He could already see Harry's matching shear shirt.

"Everyone's waiting on you." He closed the door behind him.

"Please, no one cares whether I'm there or not. Open bar was enough for them. Most probably don't even know whose party it is."

"Liam cares. He's down there looking like a sad puppy."

Zayn looked up at the name. "You met him?"

Niall nodded and smiled. "He's beautiful, Zayn. I can see what the hours of lamenting were for."

"Better than Harry?" Zayn teased.

Niall barked a laugh. "Let's not get carried away now."

Zayn lips turned into a small smile. "Do I have to?"

"Afraid so." Zayn trudged over to Niall and the blond threw an arm around his shoulders. "He looks good."

"Yeah?"

"You have great taste."

They started down the hall and downstairs. "Did he look lost?" Zayn wasn't sure why he asked. Maybe he wanted to know if Liam needed Zayn as much as Zayn needed him.

"Totally."

But now he felt bad. He made Liam attend a huge party where he knew no one without a Master by his side. He's lucky Niall and Harry found him. They entered the ballroom and his eyes found Liam immediately, but Liam seemed to be distracted for a second by Harry running across the room to Niall.

Then when he found Zayn he could see Liam's breathing pause while he took him in. Zayn himself was dumbfounded. Liam was clad in a well-fitting black suit with a silver pocket square, another selfish choice. He wanted a little of Liam to match him for their last night. His trousers hugged his firm thighs just right. And he was walking towards him. Zayn wanted to say something. Anything. But Liam was still looking at him and he couldn't breathe, much less speak.

Then Harry was smirking like the cheeky s.o.b. that he was and saying, "This one is something else. So polite, Zayn."

Zayn still didn't say anything. Which must've had pushed Liam to respond instead. "Mr. Malik," he greeted and Zayn nearly melted to floor at the sound of his voice. "The party is lovely."

Zayn barely registered some small ruckus from Niall and Harry, but he couldn't stop staring at Liam's small quiff or his trimmed scruff. "You look...good." Niall laughed, loud and rude while Harry giggled softly, biting his lip. But the only response that mattered was Liam's. So when Liam answered with a shy, "Thank you, sir," Zayn relaxed.

He finally looked around, taking in the garish decor and snooty people. "A decent turnout."

Niall scoffed, "Decent? Everybody is here. Literally everybody. I have no clue who half these people are."

Zayn was reminded that this party was farce. That no one even cared why it was being held. He'd much rather be alone with Liam on their last night, snuggled together while Zayn read to Liam.

Liam noticed Zayn's faraway look and asked, "Are you feeling better, sir?"

Zayn was then reminded of his actions this morning. Humiliation threatened to color Zayn's face, but that was nothing compared to when Niall actually deemed it necessary to reveal, "Better? You mean than when I sent him home wasted rambling about you?"

"Niall, shut up."

"It wasn't my fault I promise. We stopped drinking long before breakfast. I tucked young Harold into bed and switched to water. But when I woke up he was in the kitchen with a bottle of Jack and a turkey sandwich."

"Niall, seriously." Zayn's voice was grave.

Niall put a hand on Zayn's shoulder. "And when I ask what he's doing all he can come up with is 'Did you know Liam likes to read?'."

Zayn promptly covered Niall's mouth before he can do any more damage. "Sorry." He turned Niall away from the group. "It's not-I didn't-never mind." He gave up trying to come up with some explanation and just pulled Niall away for a private word. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What you're too scared to. He wants you, Zee."

Zayn rubbed his temples. "He's meeting his new Master tonight and I just want him to be happy. Please don't make this any harder."

Niall held his breath and evaluated Zayn's words before nodding in agreement. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Zayn just put a hand up to stop his apology and walked back to Liam and Harry. "Now," he addressed the brown-eyed slave. "I believe you have a match to meet."

Zayn may have imagined Liam's look of disappointment. "Yes, sir."

Zayn led them away from the others as he scanned the crowded room for the tall man. His hand was firm on Liam for the last time, and Liam seemed relaxed by it. Zayn spotted his friend and steered them over. "There he is." Marcus glanced their way and smiled before turning to them and pulling Zayn into a hug. Zayn really was fond of Marcus, despite his currently unknown transgression of taking Liam away.

"Zayn," Marcus welcomed him with a pat before pulling away. "Great party. Congratulations on ten years, mate." Of course Marcus was one of the only people in the room that even cared why Zayn was throwing the party. But then again Marcus had been quite a mentor in the project so he understood all that Zayn had been through. Then Marcus was turning to Liam and smiling wider. "You must be Liam. Wow," he said with obvious admiration.

Zayn felt Liam tense beside him, but when he looked over he saw a flush instead of fear. Liam liked the compliment. "Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Was Liam flattered?

Zayn turned back to Marcus to see his eyes rake over Liam's body, quickly but not quickly enough for Zayn's taste. He looked directly into Liam's eyes when he said, "He's perfect, Zayn. Really, good job."

Zayn's mouth set in a tight line. His last hope that Marcus would turn Liam down and Zayn would get to keep him was dashed. Which he knew it would be, to be fair. Anyone would be stupid to let Liam out of their grasp. And Zayn was the biggest idiot of them all. He kept his composure as the realization that he'd already lost Liam washed over him. "Yes, well, I'll leave you two to it."

Zayn just wanted to get as far away as possible, but then Liam was calling out, "Wait." Zayn turned back to see Liam pleading at him for something. Something, but he wasn't sure what. "I, uh, don't think it's appropriate to be left alone when I've only just met him."

Zayn mentally slapped himself. Duh. He'd never leave a normal slave alone with a new match before proper introductions are even made. He wasn't in his right mind. "Of course. Why don't we take this to my office and have a proper introduction?"

Marcus smiled widely, "Great," and put a possessive hand on Liam's lower back. Zayn caught the gesture and had to remind himself that Liam was no longer his. It was over. He belonged to someone else.

His office was gravely quiet in comparison to the party. Zayn gestured to the seats. "Sit." They settled and Zayn tried to catch Liam's eyes, but they were resolutely in his lap. "Liam." Liam's eyes snapped to him and Zayn could've been swallowed by the openness in them. "This is Marcus DeWare. A close friend and business associate. As well as," he cleared his throat, "your match."

Liam looked from Zayn to Marcus. "Mr. DeWare."

"Liam," Marcus greeted kindly. Marcus was always kind and patient with Zayn, and he expected nothing less with Liam. "We're in private. With close friends. Marcus will do."

Zayn was seething, but couldn't show it. Then there was Liam's quiet, "Of course, sir." Followed by a stuttering of his name. Marcus was settling into Liam already. He could see Liam slipping away.

He watched Liam's reaction, then went still when Liam looked to him. Zayn merely nodded to Marcus. "I'm only here as chaperone. You belong to him now, Liam." It was the hardest thing Zayn had ever said. Harder than telling someone there was no match for them. Harder than the hardest part of his past.

But Liam seemed to accept it after a moment, turning to Marcus. "Liam Payne."

"Good name," Marcus allowed. "Strong." The word was more than a compliment to his name, Zayn could tell. "Tell me, Liam Payne, something very important..."

Liam seemed hesitant. "Yes?"

"Do you like movies?"

Zayn felt smug for a moment. No Liam didn't like movies. He liked books. The two may not be so perfect after all.

"I do."

Zayn was stuttering before he could stop himself. "I, I didn't know that." How did he not know that? He had a home theatre and he'd never once seen Liam in it. "I thought you just liked to read."

Liam seemed to want to please both men. "I do. I love to read," he assured Marcus. And that little gesture, Liam comforting Marcus before Zayn was a blaring signal to Zayn that he'd been replaced. "But I love movies, too." Liam finally turned to him. "But not watching them alone." Zayn felt so dumb. Of course. A slave needed companionship, and Liam was no different. "And you never offered to watch one with me so I never did."

Zayn felt like a complete asshole. Liam had seemed so excited when he learned of Zayn's home theatre, and even more so when Zayn gave him access to it twenty-four/seven. But then he never once used it? Zayn should've known something was up. He should've asked. "That's why, that's why you asked to watch one on...uh, your day."

Marcus looked between them. "Am I missing something?"

"No," Zayn snapped then softened his voice. "I just realized I don't really know Liam that well."

And I never will, Zayn thought.

"Well, that's understandable. You only had him here for a couple months. What can you really learn about someone in that time?" Zayn realized what Marcus was doing. He was claiming his territory. Telling Zayn that Liam was his now. Marcus seemed to relax when Zayn let that realization hit him. The new Master turned back to his slave. "What else do you like, Liam?"

It was awful. They were flirting right in front of him. Usually when Zayn got a chance to see his matchmaking skills at work he was flush with pride and smiled at the two new lovebirds. But this was awful. They were bonding over food and sports. All things Zayn wasn't into. It kept hitting him that Liam wasn't right for him at all. Or that Zayn wasn't right for Liam. Marcus, Marcus was perfect for him. Zayn did his job well yet again.

When Marcus tugged Liam closer by a hand on his thigh, and Liam just let him, Zayn couldn't take it anymore. He rose from his seat and left without so much as a goodbye. He ignored the party and went to his room instead. He stripped off his expensive jacket and tie before falling to his bed. Liam was gone and Zayn did nothing to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still hurts tho right?


	13. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we began, I'd like to explain something. This book is about a Master/slave relationship. That is different than a typical romantic relationship AND it's different than a Dom/sub relationship. A slave is inferior to a Master. Their own aim is to please and that's what makes them happy. They enjoy being put in their place. That said, keep an open mind and don't judge too harshly something you don't quite understand. 
> 
> This is our first real instance of a typical Master/slave interaction in the bedroom. I'll share my tissues. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Marcus' house was even bigger than Zayn's. The lead staffer welcomed them with a smile. And it even had a theatre like Zayn's place. Liam only got to see what was on the way to his bedroom because Marcus insisted he get some sleep so they could spend their whole first day together tomorrow.

Liam didn't see Zayn when he left. He went back to his office but Zayn wasn't there, and he didn't think it appropriate to enter another Master's bedroom now. But he still paused by his door on his way downstairs and imagined that Zayn was thinking about him on the other side.

"This is where you'll sleep nightly."

Zayn Liam turned back to his Master, confused. "I won't be sleeping with you?" That's what Zayn had said when he was explaining his rules on "Liam's Day".

But Marcus just laughed, "Oh no. I need rest. I'm a very busy man and if you were in my bed I wouldn't get any sleep." He said it with smirk that hinted at what he really meant.

Liam couldn't be offended and flattered at the same time could he? "That makes sense. Of course, you're a very important man."

"That I am. You can sleep in whatever you've been sleeping in for the night and I'll have Julian pick you up some clothes after we measure you."

"Mr. Malik already did. You don't need to spend the time, I'm sure Caroline still has them."

Marcus didn't seem too impressed with Liam's offer to save time. "He watched you being measured? In what state of dress?"

Marcus didn't exactly sound mad, mostly just curious, but Liam still felt the need to correct the situation. "Oh no, in full dress." He didn't mention that Zayn had seen him in various states of dress multiple times.

"Good. Honestly, I'm not fond of the fact that you spent months in that house with him. Zayn is a good man, but his lines between Master and slave often get blurred."

Liam felt this dire compulsion to defend the man that had taken him in, even though, technically, he hadn't been accused of anything. "He was a very good host. Professional." Distant. At least until the very end.

"Good to hear. I want you all to myself."

Liam smiled at the declaration of ownership. "Of course, sir. I'm yours."

Marcus simply nodded. "I'll let you sleep. Cordin, my butler, will be up in the morning to retrieve you for breakfast." Liam wished him a goodnight and then watched as his new Master left him alone in his room.

He was alone on his first night with a new Master. But this was typical. The fact that Zayn preferred to actually sleep with his slaves was abnormal in this life. Often slaves would be used until they were literally begging for sleep and then they'd be allowed to return to their room to recuperate. And that's exactly how they liked it. How Liam liked it. But he'd seen a different way of being with Zayn. A new way of living. So sue him if he was missing the closeness of a man of power. Liam let that line of thought go. This was his life now.

Marcus was his Master. He needed to settle in, because Marcus would soon be less lenient with the rules and Liam would enter into the realm of punishments. So he pulled his suit off and settled under the sheets in just a t-shirt and his pants, letting sleep take over in a bed that was red instead of blue.

***

Cordin came knocking on Liam's door at eight. Liam had been awake since six-thirty; he was used to waking up for breakfast at seven with Zayn. He was dressed and ready when he heard the knocks. "Come in."

A younger, stern looking man, the one that greeted them last night, entered. "Good morning, Mr. Liam."

Mister? Liam had to press his lips together so he didn't laugh. "Just Liam is fine. And you must be Cordin. Nice to-"

"It's Mr. Cordin, sir. We address each other with respect here."

Liam retracted the hand he'd held out quickly. "Of course. My apologies, Mr. Cordin."

"Breakfast is served, sir." Then the butler left without any goodbye.

Liam just had to get used to the way they did things. Zayn's home was a scary place at first as well. Liam followed Cordin down to the dining room. Marcus was sat at the head as a Master should be, but Liam's food was halfway down the table as opposed to on his right hand side. Liam tried not to frown at the space.

"Good morning, Liam. How did you sleep?"

Liam smiled towards the man. "Very well, thank you, sir." Mostly a lie. He'd tossed and turned in his dreams and woke up with morning wood and sweat on his brow. Liam could only guess what he was dreaming about, but it caused him to wake with tense bones and a tired mind.

"Good, good. Sit. Eat." Liam obeyed, descending into his chair and starting on his food.

They ate in polite silence. A different silence than Zayn's normal lack-of-coherent-thought-in-the-morning type of silence. More of a strict type. But Marcus gave him assessing glances every so often, and even a small smile when he found Liam looking back once, so Liam figured he was doing alright.

After breakfast, Marcus took Liam on a tour of the house and grounds. He showed him the library, the theatre, his office (which Liam learned he wasn't allowed in under any circumstances). Then they went across the house to the kitchen and through the staff quarters. He met most of the staff. They were quiet, but kind enough.

Then they went upstairs and Marcus showed Liam his room. "You won't ever be sleeping in here." He turned back to Liam. "Actually, you won't be in here much at all." Marcus must have seen confusion written all over his face. "Let me show you where I'll make you mine." Liam shivered at that and followed his Master out of his room and down the hall. Liam's room was in a completely different wing, but this room was only just down the hall, the next door on the right.

"After we're officially paired, this is where I'll need you to be waiting for me when I get home from work every day." Marcus opened a heavy oak door and led Liam into a room with a huge four poster bed. There were double doors on the far wall and a dresser on the same wall as the door, across from the bed. It looked the same as any bedroom Liam had ever been in, but the air was tense and Liam felt his skin prickle with goosebumps.

Marcus put a strong hand on Liam's lower back and led him to the dresser. "This is my favorite room in the house," he spoke low in Liam's ear, "for many reasons." He pulled open the top drawer. "Let's start with this one." He grabbed Liam's hand and ran his fingers over the items in the drawer. Vibrators of all sizes and designs. Some ridged. Some curved. All intimidating. "Reason number two." He closed that one and opened the second drawer. Butt plugs and dildos. Some hard plastic. Some vibrating. Some wide enough to make Liam shiver. "There's many more reasons in there, but let's move on to some better reasons."

He led Liam across the room to the closet. The double doors were swung open and Liam's mouth fell open. Handcuffs. Metal. Leather. Padded. And chains. And floggers. And so many other things that Liam was having a hard time taking it all in. "We'll go slow. But eventually, I intend to use every single one of these on you."

Liam was open to toys. Preferred them sometimes. But he swore he'd seen actual whips in there and that wasn't on his list. "You read my profile, correct?"

"I did. And it said that you were eager to please and had a willingness to be taught. So I'll teach you."

Liam was caught between nervous energy and complete confusion. He was pretty tame in terms of slaves, but that was all about to change. "What will you teach me?" he asked eyes locked on the different instruments.

Marcus chuckled, voice filled with knowing. "Well," he reached a hand out and grabbed a small metal chain with two pieces on the end, "we can start with obedience." He pushed Liam to the floor with one hand while he pulled Liam's shirt up with the hand that held the small chain. Liam's arms came up as he fell and his shirt was pulled over his head quickly then tossed away.

"Sir," Liam paused, "We're not, um, going to-"

"Of course not, slave. We'll wait until after the pairing ceremony. But for now we should begin your training."

"What should I do, sir?"

Marcus was still hovering behind him, one hand on his shoulder. "Take these." He dangled the metal in front of Liam's face. Liam took it instantly and held it in his hand, trying to figure out what it was. "Go on, then."

"Sir, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what to do."

Marcus' hands ran through Liam's short hair then down his neck and to his hands that were in front of his chest holding Marcus' gift. Marcus took it and placed an end in each of Liam's hands before leading them to his chest. Liam watched, eyes curious, but a bit scared. Marcus opened one clamp and clipped it around Liam's left nipple. Liam gasped in pain, a sharp, quick pain followed by a dull one. Liam clenched his jaw to keep himself quiet.

"Sir," Liam choked out.

"One more," he instructed and clamped the other one down. Liam yelped this time, and curled in on himself. Marcus pulled back on his shoulders, straightening him out. "Be still."

Liam closed his eyes and took long, deep breaths in to try and release some of the pain mentally. His nipples were starting to pebble up with the intense strain.

"Sir, please." He wasn't sure what he was begging for. Take them off. Touch them. Something. Anything.

"What do you want?"

"Please," Liam tried again.

Marcus yanked Liam's head back by his hair. "I asked you question. Answer me."

Liam actually twitched at the power in his Master's voice. He just wanted to obey, but his body was fighting his mind so he couldn't think straight. "Please, touch me," he decided.

"Do you deserve it?"

"Yes. Yes, please," he begged.

"No," Marcus corrected with another sharp tug of his hair. "You don't. You never do. But if you beg pretty I just might."

"Please, Master, I need you."

Marcus hummed, eyes shining with power. "Very nice. You'll do well here." Marcus reached down and thumbed over Liam's red nipples.

"Shit," he breathed. Liam was shocked by his own words. He was never one to curse, especially in front of a Master, but he'd never been put through this kind of treatment before.

Marcus chuckled again and pinched at them. "Dirty mouth. I should be angry, but you don't seem the type to let loose often, so I'll allow it."

"Th-thank you, sir. I apo-apologize." Liam grit his teeth as Marcus played more. But Liam was surprised when the pain started turning into pleasure. Or maybe not pleasure, but at the pain wasn't so much a bad thing anymore.

"Zayn was right. You are the perfect slave. Innocent. But just a little filthy. And so pliant." Marcus came around the Liam's front and tilted his chin up to look at him. "He knows a good thing when he sees it. Remind me to thank him."

Zayn. Well, now Liam had a head of dark hair in his mind and suddenly the pain was overwhelmed with desire. "Sir?"

"Yes, slave."

"Touch me, please." Marcus reached his hand forward, but instead of playing some more he hooked a finger under the chain and tugged. "Oh, God," Liam gasped.

"Do not ask for more than you deserve."

Liam nodded furiously. "Of course, sir. Thank you."

Marcus' fingers crept up so he could thumb over where Liam was red and aching. Each flick had a shiver running down Liam's spine. Marcus kept going for a minute before tugging on each clamp and then unclipping them and pulling them off. Liam's nipples were nearly purple and hard as rocks. Liam couldn't keep his breathing even, much less understand how he was actually hard.

"Look at that. So pretty." Marcus gave one more flick before pressing his thumb down on his left nipple and didn't let up.

Liam's mouth was hanging open and his eyebrows were kneaded together on his forehead. "Oh-oh, Master, fuuuuck."

"Beg me." Liam's mouth floundered but nothing came out as he moaned with need. Marcus pressed his other thumb into Liam's other nipple. "Beg. Me."

"Please," Liam cried out. "Please, touch me. Touchmetouchme. Please." Marcus dropped to his knees and palmed Liam through his shorts. "Yes," Liam sighed.

"I can't actually touch you until we're paired, so you'll have to come in your pants."

Liam felt desperate, maybe just desperate enough to actually do it. He hasn't been touched in months, since before he was abandoned, and just being rubbed through the smooth material was sending shockwaves up his dick and through his blood. "Yes, sir."

"So needy," Marcus noted. He gripped Liam's hard on and rubbed his fingers against the bulge. "Come, Liam."

Liam knew he couldn't rock forward for more, but he needed just a little bit, just something more. So he tried what Marcus seemed to love so much. "I need you. Please!"

Marcus bowed forward and bit down on Liam's collarbone as he closed his fingers tightly around Liam and slid his thumb over Liam's head, the fabric pressing against his wet tip while his other pressed into Liam's nipple again. Liam shuddered and shot cum into his pants.

"Beautiful," Marcus praised. "You are going to be so much fun."

Marcus stood up and put the nipple clamps back in the closet before running his fingers through Liam's hair on his way out of the room. Liam fell back to sit on his heels to try and catch his breath. He'd never done anything like that before, but he'd never come that hard before either, so maybe he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head count! Did everyone make it? Are we okay?


	14. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday! It's actually quite a sad day isn't it. But I've decided quite quickly that I will finish this story no matter what. Whatever Zouis and the boys are going through has nothing to do with my story. This verse, Master!Zayn and slave!Liam, are a world all their own. I hope that's alright with you all.
> 
> Also, I know this story is in a sad, sad place right now, but it will only get easier from here for a while. Please stick with me and I promise you some well-worth-it Ziam.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ps: Don't forget I'll be changing my name on here to match my Wattpad name: purpleeyestelllies
> 
> xoxo

Liam can't sit still. His cock is hard and aching. And locked up.

Chastity was not in his profile, but Marcus assured him it was only until they were paired, said that if he couldn't have him then Liam surely couldn't have himself. Liam wanted to be put off by the demand, but the fact that Marcus wanted Liam to himself so badly made fire burn inside his chest. All he wanted was to be wanted. So he took the cage and lock and Marcus kept the key for himself.

Marcus hadn't so much as looked at him since he put the cage on last week, so he did a bad thing tonight, and now his length is pressing the metal bars so painfully that he wants to punch a wall.

He did a bad thing.

He thought about Zayn.

Then, he texted Zayn.

He didn't mean to, but Marcus hadn't even kissed him since and, after the near constant contact he got at Zayn's, he was lonely. So he texted Zayn a simple _How are you?_ Two hours later they'd delved into very dangerous territory that involved Liam begging and Zayn refusing.

_L: It hurts, sir, please._

_Z: I can't Liam. I want to but ur not mine._

_Z: Plus he has the key._

Liam groaned. He knew that, but he expected-well he didn't know what he expected, but he just needed Zayn's help. Liam didn't respond because he knew it wouldn't help. He turned on his stomach and rubbed against his sheets for relief until he heard the low buzz of his phone.

He didn't even look at the number, too hard to care, before answering. "Yes?" he breathed, choked and airy.

_"Fuck, Liam."_

Liam gasped at hearing Zayn's voice and stopped humping the bed. "Sir, I'm sorry-I didn't know-"

_"Are you okay?"_

Liam actually thought about it. "I'm fine, sir."

_"What about..."_

Liam's mind rushed back to the red heat that was caught between his body and the sheets. "It hurts," he whispered, embarrassed but needy.

_"Where does he keep the key?"_

"I don't know," Liam whined.

_"You don't have any idea?"_

Liam focused all his brain power on anything, but his cock, to think. "His office, probably. I'm not allowed in there."

_"Is he home?"_

Liam shook his head before realizing Zayn couldn't see him. "At work."

_"Can you get in his office?"_

Liam fisted the pillowcase. "I'll get in trouble. I'm not allowed."

_"Liam Payne. I'm allowing you. He can't hurt you like this."_

"But I-" Liam didn't know how to explain that he sort of liked it, the pain, the feeling of being powerless. He realized very quickly that what he didn't like was the lack of love he was shown. He could be whipped and spanked and branded, probably, as long as he was cuddled afterwards. But Marcus wasn't the cuddling type. "I'm okay."

_"Has he done anything against your will? Liam, I swear, if he hurt you-"_

"No," Liam assured him quickly. "Nothing like that. I quite...I think I like it." Liam was rubbing against the bed again without noticing.

  
_"Oh._ Oh _, um, alright."_

"But he's never here. And when he is he's never with me. I just need him and he's never here." Liam could hear the weakness in his voice. "And I need to come so badly."

  
_"God, Liam."_ Zayn's voice was filled with frustration and something else, something darker. "Get to his office; find the key."

"What if-"

_"Do what I say."_

"Yes, sir," Liam whimpered but got off the bed. He debated finding pants to put on, but then imagined the pain of it them against his hard on and decided against it. "Okay."

_"Watch for his staff. They don't trust you yet, I suppose."_

"I miss Kalli and Marvin," Liam offered. "The staff here is quiet."

_"How are they treating you?"_

"Hold on," Liam whispered as he dashed down the hall, one hand covering his crotch, down the back stairs and to Marcus' office door. He glanced down the hall to make sure no one saw him before ducking inside. He leaned back on the door and whispered, "I'm in. And they're not mean per say, just...distant." That's how Liam could describe this whole situation. Distant. No one was treating him badly, but they weren't kind. He was fed well, had a beautiful room, but it was quiet and cold.

  
_"Find the key, Liam."_ Liam moved to the desk and starting opening drawers, careful not to move things around. _"But you're okay?"_

It was the third time, maybe, that Zayn had asked and Liam didn't know what to say to ease his worry. "I am."

  
_"But you're not happy."_ It wasn't a question.

"I miss you." It came out before Liam even thought about it.

_"Liam, don't."_

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm happy, or, I will be. Once were paired and he'll touch me."

Liam heard Zayn's growl through the phone. _"That's...that's none of my business. Please don't."_

Liam pulled open the shallow top drawer and saw the tiny gold key sticking out from a pile of pens. "I found it," he whisper-shouted.

_"Alright, Liam, I'll go now."_

"Please!" Liam leaned against the desk and begged, "Don't go. I need you."

_"Liam I can't-"_

"I need you," he begged again.

He heard Zayn's sigh and then he said, _"Take it off."_

Liam whimpered with relief, that hadn't even come yet, as he put the key in the lock. The small padlock clicked open and then Liam was scrambling to get the cage off. "It's off." He looked down at his hard prick, nearly purple from the suffocation. "It'll hurt if I touch myself."

_"It hurts now, doesn't it?"_

"Yes," Liam agreed quietly and wrapped his fingers around himself. "Oh, God," he cried in a mix of pain and pleasure.

_"Gentle at first, Liam. Lightly."_

Liam loosened his grip and let his fingers run along his length. The touch felt like fire, and Liam couldn't decide if he wanted to drench himself in water or be consumed by the flames. Liam was groaning into the mouthpiece, little noises pushing from his lungs each time he moved his hand, so he pulled it away. "I can't. It hurts." He was crying now, tears leaking over his cheeks.

_"Touch yourself, Liam. You have to get off."_

Liam nodded resolutely and wrapped his fingers again. "Can you talk to me?"

_"I shouldn't-"_

"Please, I can't do it without you."

Zayn sighed again and lowered his voice. _"Think about me. Pretend it's my hand."_

Liam closed his eyes and saw Zayn's long fingers circle his shaft. He moaned into the phone and pumped himself gently. "More, sir, please."

_"I need you to come for me, Li. Can you do that?"_

"Yes, sir," he moved his hand faster. "Oh, God, Mr. Malik."

  
_"Zayn,"_ he urged.

Liam's breath caught, but he couldn't stop his hand now, the pressure building in him. "Zayn, fuck," he breathed, voice raspy from desire. He swore he heard an actual moan from Zayn's side of the phone, but his brain was foggy and he was trying to focus on his own problem. "Zayn, keep talking."

  
_"Don't stop,"_ Zayn instructed. _"I want to hear you come, baby."_ That was it. Liam moaned Zayn's name and shot up his stomach and chest until he was shaking and crying again. _"Li, baby. You're okay. Calm down."_

Liam gulped down swallows of air and tried to get his body to stop shaking. "Thank you. Thankyouthankyou."

_"Of course, Liam. You have to get cleaned up and get out before he comes home."_

Liam hated the idea of putting the cage back on, but he did anyway as soon as he wiped himself down with a tissue. Once he was locked up again, he replaced the key and shut the drawer carefully. He felt a million times better and couldn't stop thanking Zayn over the phone. When he got back to his room and fell on the bed he was smiling. "Thank you, sir." Zayn was quiet and Liam had to be sure he hadn't hung up. "Sir?"

_"I shouldn't have done that. I undermined another Master's authority."_

Liam knew what they did was wrong, but he couldn't seem to feel the same regret that Zayn apparently did. But he knew he was an awful slave for it. He needed Marcus' training. "I'm sorry."

_"Don't be. You're just a-"_

"Slave. I know." Liam rolled his eyes.

_"Did you just talk back to me?"_

Liam froze, didn't even realize. "Sir, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

  
_"I wish I was there. You'd be punished over my knee for that."_ Liam groaned and hit his head against the desk. _"Wouldn't even be a punishment for you would it? I had no idea you enjoyed that kind of stuff, Liam."_

"Neither did I," he sighed into the phone. "But it's better with you. Marcus-he, he just leaves when he's done with me."

_"I know it's hard, but that's the way a proper Master/slave relationship works."_

"But with you-"

_"I am not a good example of a proper Master."_

"That's not true, sir. You-you're the most amazing example of a Master I've ever known."

_"You don't even know me as your Master, Liam."_

"I want to."

There was another heavy silence before Zayn answered, _"I can't. Liam, I can't."_

Liam didn't get it. He'd made his feelings for Zayn clear, but Zayn didn't return them. Then he'd give Liam little bits of hope that he felt the same way, only to tear them out from under Liam's feet. "Why not?"

  
_"He's-it's complicated. Just-"_ Zayn made a disgruntled sound. _"Tell me you're okay, one more time, please."_

"I'm okay," Liam answered honestly. "But I'd be better with you."

_"I shouldn't have called."_

"But you did."

_"Yes, I did. I can't seem to control the things I do when they involve you."_

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

_"A very bad thing, Liam."_

"Oh." Liam tried to understand from the minute details he'd gathered so far. "What is it about Marcus that stops you?"

_"It's not of your concern."_

"But it involves me, right?"

_"Liam, don't push me."_

"Why can't you just tell me what I've done wrong?"

  
_"My Liam."_ Zayn was weighing his next words carefully, Liam could tell. _"Can you meet me somewhere?"_

"I-" Liam jumped at a knock on the door. "I have to go," he whispered urgently and hung up, slipping his pants from last night on just as the door opened and Marcus walked in. Liam stood immediately and clasped his hands behind his back. "Good evening, sir."

"Who were you talking to?"

Liam floundered for a second before deciding, "Myself, sir."

"Marcus," he reminded gently.

"Right. Marcus."

"Dinner will be ready soon, but first," he closed the space between them and brought Liam in for a rough kiss. Liam gasped into it and let Marcus have his mouth, finally getting what he craved after nearly two weeks here. "I wish I could touch you. I can't wait to make you mine."

Liam moaned at the desire in Marcus' voice. "Me too. sir."

"Marcus."

"Marcus." Liam bit his lip and smiled.

Marcus gave Liam's hair a yank and turned to walk out, leaving a muttered, "Fucking hot," on his way out. And Liam was alone again, cock semi hard and mind a haze of two completely different worlds. He stared blankly at the door, wondering where the sudden passion came from. But then he went back to the last thing Zayn had said.

He hurried to his phone and typed a quick _I'll sneak out tommorow. You never work on Thursdays. Meet me at the movies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what will have at the movies?


	15. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! I wanted to add this but I didn't think it was worth a week of waiting. So you get a bonus update! Yay! 
> 
> Enjoy my dears. It's a little gift because you've been so amazing to this fic and me <3
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Cordin sat in his chair looking over the cameras that covered the property. He'd taken a particular interest in the new addition and kept a close eye on him, as per Mr. DeWare's request. Right now Liam was on his bed, fabulous cock bound and caged, and typing something on his phone with his lip caught between his teeth. When Liam dropped the phone and turned over on his bed to rut against the sheets, Cordin had to press a palm to his building erection.

But then Liam was answering his phone and looking rather like he'd done something wrong. He made a mental note to request Liam's call history from his provider. Liam was biting his lip again and had a hand clenched in a fist before suddenly getting off the bed and taking himself and his phone out of his room.

Liam looked down the hall before making a dash for the back stairs. Cordin leaned forward on his elbows, ready to see what Mr. Payne had in mind. Liam kept a hand holding his cage as he made it to the first floor. He almost felt bad for the slave, being locked up for almost a week, but Marcus always had so much fun after these extended periods of chastity, and Cordin loved to watch.

He muffled a laugh into his sleeve as Liam slipped into Marcus' office. He shook his head in silent reprimand and picked up his phone. It rang twice before he heard, "What is it? I'm working."

"Sir, Mr. Liam seems to have snuck into your office for something."

He heard Marcus sigh. "What's he doing?"

"Searching your desk. I'm not sure."

"Is he still caged?"

Cordin nodded, "Yes, sir, but-Oh, I think he found the key."

"Fuck, slave." There was shuffling and then Marcus sneared, "I'm on my way. Don't go to him. I'll take care of it."

"Yes, sir." Cordin licked his lips. "Sir he's working to get the cage off."

"Bloody idiot."

He watched as Liam successfully got the cage off and dropped it on the floor along with the key and lock. He pressed the phone to his ear and spoke hurried words in the speaker. "And sir?" Cordin heard a car start.

"What?"

"He's on the phone with someone."

Marcus growled through the phone and then the call disconnected. Cordin frowned in worry for Liam just for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen and watching as Liam trailed careful fingers across his flushed prick. Cordin chuckled darkly, "Hurts doesn't it?"

He played fingers over himself as he saw Liam's fingers finally grip himself, a bit too hard, and then loosen. The butler watched as Liam spoke to whoever was on the phone and jacked himself off. His head was thrown back and his looked to be stuttering and Cordin wished to God he could hear what the slave was saying.

What seemed like only minutes later he saw Marcus' car pull into the driveway. He gave one last glance to the screen and saw Liam locking his cage back on and get up. He hurried from the room to meet Marcus at the door. Marcus slammed the car into park and locked it as he stomped to the door, walking in as it opened for him.

"Sir, he's finished and I think he headed back to his room."

Marcus had to keep from punching a wall at his slave's actions. He'd never had to deal with disobedience like this before. His staff, his coworkers and employees; they were all so well-behaved. But this boy, this slave, was testing him. He ignored the blatant flirting before with Zayn and him on the first night, choosing to show Zayn in the end who Liam belonged to. Then Liam proved to be headstrong and questioning in the bedroom from what he'd discovered so far. Weren't slaves meant to be pliant and agreeable? That's what he paid Zayn for.

But Liam was beautiful and seemed willing to learn so he vowed to work with him. He gave him the cage as a test. A test he just failed. He pushed his keys into a still-talking Cordin's hand and made his way upstairs. He would just have to teach Liam a lesson. He needed to be mailable and moldable if Marcus was going to be paired with him. He needed to be broken.

He wanted to just throw Liam's door open with a bang, but just for a moment he was afraid of what he might find and didn't know if he would have the will to deal with it. He could hear Liam's voice and knew who he was on the phone with. Instead he knocked and gave Liam a chance to hide his wrongdoing.

He entered just as Liam was scrambling to stand. "Good evening, sir."

He gave Liam a once over. Beautiful. His cock was mostly soft under his pants, and very obviously locked up. His face was flush and the very faint smell of sex lingered on his skin. He ignored it and asked, "Who were you talking to?" in feigned innocence.

Liam looked everywhere but at Marcus and Marcus' heart dropped. He was right. "Myself, sir."

A lie. He didn't want Liam lying to him. But Liam looked so unsettled about it. "Marcus," he reminded gently. He wished it was easier for Liam to be comfortable around him. He belonged to him after all.

"Right, Marcus."

Marcus sighed in frustration. It wasn't meant to be this hard. He'd gotten nothing but resistance from his slave and he was this close to breaking him for it. Instead he tried to make Liam understand what he wanted. "Dinner will be ready soon, but first-" Marcus brought Liam into a kiss. He wasn't the kissing type. The kind that held someone on cold nights. He was a Master, and a strong one at that. But if this is what Liam needed then Marcus was going to make an exception. Just once. "I wish I could touch you. I can't wait to make you mine." It was true, even if he didn't feel like he should have to say it. Even if Liam didn't feel the same. It was too late for him to back out. Liam was his.

"Me too, sir." Liam gasped, breathless from the kiss.

A lie? Marcus wasn't sure. "Marcus," he reminded again.

"Marcus," Liam agreed.

Marcus had to turn around before he did something he shouldn't before they were paired. "Fucking hot," he mused as he left Liam to get dressed for dinner. He went downstairs to his office and immediately went to his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and found the key just where he had it, snug beneath a line of pens.

He sank into his chair and ran an unsteady hand through his hair. Why couldn't Liam just accept that he belonged to Marcus? Stop fighting it, stop disobeying. Just succumb to it. He brought his fist down on the wood, a loud sound echoing in the air. He would break Liam one way or another.

He buzzed Cordin in his office and waited for the answer. "Yes, sir?"

"I want Liam watched more closely. Check his phone records. See what he's doing when I'm not here. I have a feeling he's about to do something I won't like."

"Should I confront him, sir?"

"No," Marcus decided. "Just watch. Let me handle the punishment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he does know. Wonder what he'll do about it?


	16. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday everybody! I hope you enjoyed the little extra bit last week. I couldn't help it. But now the real fun begins!
> 
> Enjoy and lemme hear what you think! You know I love it.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn was losing his fucking mind.

"Mate, you alright?"

Zayn dragged his head up from his desk to see Niall, with Harry attached to his hip, at his door. "I'm, uh, yeah."

Niall and Harry shared a look before Niall left Harry at the door to go to Zayn. "You sure? You haven't really been yourself the past couple weeks."

"What'd you mean? I'm fine." Zayn felt the lie crawl up his throat, and hated the taste of it on the way out.

"Is that why you haven't been home at a normal time since Li-"

"Don't," Zayn barked. "Don't do that. Don't say his name." 

Niall sat on the edge of the desk and carded his fingers through Zayn's hair in comfort. "What happened, Zee?" 

Zayn swallowed, trying to find the courage to admit he'd fucked up. He'd let Liam go with someone that didn't treat him right. Despite conventional guidelines for a Master/slave relationship, they weren't good enough for Liam. Nothing was. And now Liam was stuck in that house.

"Liam called me just now."

"Is he okay?" Harry asked, in concern, as he stepped closer.

Zayn started to nod then dropped his head back to the desk. "I don't know." 

Niall put a firm hand on Zayn's shoulder. "Zayn, I need you to tell me what happened."

Zayn stood up abruptly, pushing off Niall's hold. "I don't know! He says he's okay, but he's lonely. Marcus never so much as looks at him and he called, begging me to help him."

"But he's not hurt, right? I know Marcus has always been a stern man, but never abusive."

Zayn shook his head solemnly. "At least then I'd have a reason to get him out of there."

"You don't mean that," Harry whispered in shock.

Zayn held a hand up. "Of course-No I don't. But I don't know what to do."

"What can you do, Zayn? You gave him to the one man that holds all of the power. Cross him and you can kiss everything we've worked for goodbye," Niall reminded.

Zayn put his hands to the desk and leaned his weight on them. "I know. Don't I fucking know? I thought…I thought he was a good one. Always seemed so good to us, you know?"

"Zayn," Niall started hesitantly. "You have to remember that the way we are with slaves, the way I treat Harry, isn't typical or even majorly accepted. The only reason we get away with it is because of who we are." Harry moved over to tuck himself under Niall's arm and kissed his jaw. "As long as Marcus isn't being abusive then he's behaving as, what sounds to me, a typical Master." 

"But its Liam," Zayn tried to explain with just those words.

"I know. And this isn't an I-told-you-so, but you shouldn't have let him go."

"I know that now! But what do I do?"

Niall was petting at the soft hairs on Harry's neck to keep himself calm. "There's nothing you can do, Zayn."

"No. No." Zayn grabbed his phone and keys before storming out of the office.

***

He was sure he was speeding all the way home, but he needed to get out of there, away from the truth of Niall's words, and somewhere he could work this out. Liam's text was still open and unanswered.  _Meet me at the movies._  


The movies that Zayn never took Liam to even though he loved movies. How could he pretend that he'd really tried for Liam? Looking back, he'd assumed Liam would always be there, in that precarious state of living with him, until Zayn finally plucked to the courage to admit his feelings. But he was scarred by his past and afraid of his future, and because of that he let the greatest chance at happiness he'd ever been given walk out his front door with someone else.

He left the car to be parked by Marvin and ran inside, through the house, and into the garden. He fell between the roses and petunias on his back, ignoring the dirt surely grinding into his suit jacket. The stars laid above him in a seemingly disorganized sprawl, when really they had more control over their existence than he did. They knew their destiny, their fate. Where to shine and which constellation to be a part of. Zayn couldn't even keep the attention of a single slave.

But he could either sit here and sulk over his loss or he could find a way to get Liam back, ignoring that he was a day late and a buck short. Not to mention up against the most powerful man he knew. Was Liam worth the risk?

Who was he kidding? Zayn knew he'd give up more than his fancy job and comfortable house if he could have Liam by his side.

But how?

Zayn swiped his phone open again and stared at the text.  _Meet me at the movies._  

Step one. The movies.

***

Liam couldn't keep his hands still long enough to slip his white trainers on. His palms were sweating and he needed to hurry before Marcus left for work. He forced his shoes on clumsily and nearly ran downstairs to wait for Marcus by the front door. The collar of his blue tee was rubbing his neck and his jeans felt weird on his hips. Like he didn't even know himself today. Well this was a moment of truth for him wasn't it? He would go to the movies, and if Zayn was there then his life would be changing very fast. But if Zayn wasn't there then Liam knew he was stuck with this life forever and he would learn to love it.

Marcus came down the stairs, noticing Liam and giving him a lazy good morning smile. "Liam," he greeted. "Up early this morning."

"Yes, I, um-"

"Spit it out, slave," Marcus demanded with no real force, but enough to make Liam tense. 

"I'd like to go see a movie today."

Marcus gave him an appraising look before he said, "We have a home theatre just for that purpose."

Liam nodded. "I know. I wanted to see one that wasn't on DVD yet. Plus," Liam tried for a smile, "you can't beat their popcorn."

"I don't know, Liam. I shouldn't be letting you out until I put a ring on that finger," he nodded to Liam's right hand. "You're just too lovely, and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

Liam called up the card he was hoping he wouldn't have to pull. "Actually, speaking of the pairing ceremony. I wanted to stop by our planner's office and formally introduce myself. Get started on things, you know. The ceremony will be happening soon enough and I'd like to be involved in the planning."

Marcus seemed to soften at the talk of pairing. "You would?" Liam nodded."What a perfect slave." Marcus waved him off. "Okay, spend the day out. But come back to me with many updates about the ceremony. I'd want to be involved as well."

"Of course, sir."

Marcus brushed a hand along Liam's cheek as he walked out the door for work. Liam ran back to his room and grabbed a jacket and his phone. He opened his conversation with Zayn and typed out;  _I got out. Please be there._  


_***_

Zayn woke up to a buzz. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to a blinding light, groaning before turning away from the source. His face pressed against something wet, making him lurch back and sit up. He rubbed his eyes again and when his vision cleared he saw the vibrant colors of his garden and realized he'd fallen asleep out here last night. 

He remembered the buzz and picked up his phone.  _I got out. Please be there._  From Liam.

The movies. Shit, the movies! Zayn scrambled upwards and back into the house, back covered in grass stains and dropping little crumbles of dirt in a trail behind him. He wrenched off his clothes and quickly showered. When he came back to his room, Marvin was folding his dirty clothes and putting them in a small cloth sack to be taken for washing, or disposing if they couldn't get the stains out.

"Good morning, sir. I knocked, but you didn't answer. My apologies."

"Whatever," Zayn brushed off the formalities. "I'm going out. I'll be back…um, later." Zayn pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose tee before sliding into a chunky boots that he only donned when he was enjoying a day off.

He was just about to run from the room when Marvin called his attention. He turned to see Marvin holding his phone out to him, messages still open to Liam's conversation. He gave Marvin a pleading look, and received an understanding one in return.

***

Liam shifted from foot to foot, waiting outside the theatre. Zayn wasn't here. But he couldn't leave just yet. Just in case. His heart was just about in his throat when he heard a soft, weary version of his name. He looked around in confusion, but didn't see anything. Then he heard it again, a little louder, coming from behind him. He turned and saw a sight for sore eyes.

Zayn was leaning against the side of the theatre in simple clothes, hair still wet. Liam's face broke into a smile and he immediately went to hug Zayn, but he pulled back and walked further into the alleyway.

"Go inside. Theatre seven. I'll be in in a minute." Liam nodded, but didn't leave.

"Go on," Zayn chuckled.

"You look good," Liam said instead.

Zayn bit down on his fond and looked to the ground. "So do you." Liam brightened. "Now go inside. I'll be right there."

Liam debated reaching out to him again, but instead just turned and went to buy his ticket. The theatre was nearly empty, since they were here for the first showing of the day, and Liam strode down the hall and into theatre seven. It was empty so Liam went up the back row and down in the center seat.

The previews were playing, but Liam wasn't watching. His eyes kept scanning the floor, ready for Zayn to come around the corner. His hands were itching to touch, just to see that he was really here.

But Zayn didn't come around the corner. Instead, he came from the back fire exit. Liam got up and started towards him, but Zayn put a hand up and stopped him at the top of the stairs. Zayn shuffled up the stairs and stood chest to chest with Liam, shirts just barely brushing.

Liam couldn't stop licking his lips and flexing his fingers. Zayn was just staring at him. But then Zayn lifted a hand and curled it around the back of Liam's neck before pulling him forward and kissing him firmly. Liam's vision was a kaleidoscope of colors before he shut his eyes and let Zayn kiss him deeper. He sighed into Zayn's lips and put his hand on Zayn's hips. Zayn wrapped his other arm around Liam's back and pulled them flush together. Liam groaned at the closeness and feeling of Zayn against him.

By the time Zayn pulled back, Liam was breathing and grinning. "I know you haven't been properly touched, and I'm sorry for that," Zayn explained, "I know you must be going insane right now. I just wanted to give you something."

"Thank you," Liam breathed against his lips. "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad you got to come, too." Zayn's cheeky smirk gave away his real meaning, earning a light punch from Liam, but he just laughed it off and held Liam closer. "I'm so sorry I let you go."

"You're here now."

Zayn nodded in agreement. "But, we have to talk about some stuff."

Liam slid his fingers next to Zayn's and pulled him to sit in the back row with him. "Okay, talk."

Zayn rubbed over Liam's knuckles before bringing them to his lips for a kiss. When he dropped their hands to his lap again he said. "Marcus owns my company, and my house. And my car for that matter. Everything. He owns everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's got some 'splainin to do


	17. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMe Thursday!!
> 
> this one is chalk full of Ziam and you will LOVE it!
> 
> Cant wait to see COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! XOXO

"He owns everything." Liam's mouth was stuck open, unsure what to say. Zayn lifted Liam's hand to his lips again and kissed his knuckles. "Liam, are you okay?"

"Why, why didn't you tell me? Why did you-Why would you give me to him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm an actual idiot and I thought I was doing the right thing."

"How? Why couldn't you admit you wanted me?"

Zayn lifted the arm rest between them and scooted closer, so their thighs were pressed together and he could inhale Liam's cologne. "I wasn't your match, Liam."

"But you are!"

Zayn rubbed a thumb across his lips to quiet him. "I'm not. I ran my profile against yours and we didn't match. And you were so distant, I thought the system was right."

"I wanted you."

Zayn shook his head. "I know that now," he admitted sadly. "But then I thought of Marcus, of course I did. He's a good man. Or I thought-" Zayn combed his fingers through his slightly wet hair. "I ran his profile and he fit. You two were perfect."

"But  _we_  were perfect," Liam breathed.

Zayn sighed, knowing how much he'd messed up. "I followed the profile. My system, it works. I was sure. And I owed him everything."

"So I was, what, a gift in repayment to him?"

Zayn cupped his hand to Liam's cheek. "It wasn't like that. I just, I was so proud that I'd found your perfect match."

"But I'd already found my perfect match."

Zayn scratched his fingers into Liam's hair. "And I've found mine. But now-We can't do this."

Liam nodded. "Marcus. Owns everything." Zayn slid his hand down Liam's chest to his knee and squeezed. "How'd that happen?"

Zayn shook his head. "Not now. Not here." Zayn pulled him even closer. "We're at the movies. You love the movies."

Liam's smile tipped on his lips. "Is this our first date?"

Zayn leaned in and nosed along Liam's jaw. "Absolutely not. You're not mine."

"Yet," Liam smirked.

Zayn kissed just under his ear. "Yet."

___

"I'm not sure," Cordin said into the phone. "It looked like he was walking towards someone but I couldn't see who. Then he just turned around and went inside alone."

" _Stay there. Keep an eye on him. Let me know if he leaves_."

"Yes, sir."

***

By the time the previews finished and the lights dimmed, Liam was blushing and curled under Zayn's arm. Zayn had a hand in Liam's hair and his mouth against Liam's ear. "I like you in this shirt. Fits you well."

Liam's skin was hot and he couldn't keep his hands still. "Your hair is still wet." Liam ran his thumb along Zayn's hairline.

"I showered," he chuckled.

Liam hummed, "Sad I missed that."

Zayn squeezed his hand on Liam's knee. "Wish you were there?"

Liam pressed his lips to the soft underside of Zayn's jaw. "So badly."

"Next time."

Liam leaned heavier on Zayn. "Don't make promises."

Zayn turned so he could look down at Liam better. "Maybe not my next shower. But I promise, first chance I get, I'll get you naked and wet in my bathroom."

Liam licked his lips shakily. "I don't want our first time to be in the shower."

Zayn kept their faces close so he could kiss Liam again and again. "Where would you like it to be?"

Liam kissed him back, urgency present like a fire. "In your bed. And promise that, when you've finished with me, you'll stay. Sleep with me."

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of course I'd stay with you. You wouldn't sleep another night without me if I could help it."

"But I will. I have to sleep by myself until you get me back. Which, I'm not even sure how you're going to do."

Zayn pulled him into a hug and kissed his short hair. "I will though. I will bring you back to me."

___

Marcus slid a stack of papers off his desk in rage. The white sheets fluttered down from the air in a way that taunted Marcus' own lack of grace right now. He paced his office again and again, deciding what to do. His slave,  _his_  slave, was out doing something against his Master's permission. He wasn't sure what, but he was fairly certain it entailed a certain dark-haired matchmaker. Why couldn't his slave just behave? Marcus wanted nothing more than to give him a life of ease and obedience. That's all a slave wants, right? So why? What does he have that Marcus couldn't give him? He turned and hit his fist into a wall before letting his head fall forward on it and sighing. Zayn can't have this one. He doesn't deserve him. He let him go. He's mine. _No one gets to have him, but me_.

Marcus grabbed his keys and made his way from his office to his car. If his slave was up to no good, then it was his job to find out what it was he was doing. The movie theatre was across town, but he sped with rage leading his gas pedal.

___

"I want to believe you. I do. But you have to understand why it's hard. You-you gave me away."

Zayn rubbed his thumbs across Liam's face, breathing the same air just to know he was close. "I know. And I can't say I'm sorry enough. It was a mistake and I'll do anything to fix it."

"Like what?" Liam asked nervously, but slid a hand to Zayn's knee.

Zayn felt it and moved a hand down to curl around his and soothe his fingers over Liam's warm skin. "I will get you back. I'll talk to Marcus, or..." Zayn let his head fall in frustration. "I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Until then?"

Zayn clenched his jaw. "Until then...you aren't mine. And I have to let you leave."

Liam nodded, knowing what he would hear. He was finally making Zayn say all the things he'd wanted to hear for months, but now there was nothing they could do about it. Before he had freedom and nothing to do with it. Now he has a reason and no way to hold it. Even with the struggles, he'd much prefer to have Zayn saying the things he was saying, futile or not. "What about right now?"

"Right now?"

Liam nodded and slid his hand further, under Zayn's hand, up his leg. "Right now we're alone. It's just you and me," he reasoned. Zayn opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out so Liam took that as permission to go ahead. "Right now can I, can I please be yours?"

"Liam," he breathed as protest, but his voice was as weak as his resolve.

"Just for right now. I'll go back to Marcus' after the movie and I'll be so good, and I won't call you or need you, but right now-" Liam squeezed his fingers on Zayn. "Please, let me be yours."

Zayn looked into Liam's eyes for a reason to say no. He saw dozens, but none of them shone as bright as the color of his eyes, and that alone told Zayn that he'd never refuse him. "Come here," he answered and pulled Liam's lips to his. Liam hummed into the kiss and shifted so he was half leaning on Zayn, chests pressed together. He knew to be obedient and not let his hands wander too much, but Zayn's entire body was fire against Liam's and all he wanted was to put it out with his fingertips.

"Can I?" he spoke against Zayn's lips as he laid his hand hesitantly on Zayn's chest.

"Of course," he allowed and pulled Liam more so he had one leg thrown between Zayn's, almost sitting on his lap. Liam's hands shot like a bullet from a gun and clenched and gripped at every available plane of Zayn's body. Zayn's hands found Liam's short hair and tugged, making him moan into Zayn's mouth. Zayn smirked against his lips and bit down on the pink bottom lip to earn a satisfied groan from the slave.

Liam still needed more. Now that he'd gotten a taste of Zayn he needed more. "Can you touch me?"

Zayn chuckled and kissed along his jaw. "I am touching you." Liam groaned in frustration, but Zayn pulled him away by his hair. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," he retracted immediately. "Please, I just-I need you."

Zayn licked over his lips slowly, biding time to think. Liam watched his movement with dark eyes, mimicking him unconsciously. "I can't actually touch you, Liam." Liam's face scrunched up like he wanted to whine, but kept silent. "It wouldn't be right. Not until you're mine."

"But it's just us. Who will know?"

"I will. And you will. All a Master really has is his honor. If I take you, inappropriately, then I've lost any honor our future relationship will have."

"I don't care." Liam was frantic now, hands sliding under Zayn's tee, and scratching across the thin skin of his hips. "I'll do it anyway. I don't care."

Zayn huffed a stern sound and pushed Liam's hands off. "I care. You are all I care about. I won't let you ruin yourself for me."

"But-"

"I can't touch you." Zayn rubbed his hand along Liam's hairline. "But," he sighed, "I'll let you touch me."

Liam brightened at that, a small smile creeping into his face, teeth blue because of the movie's lighting. "Really?" His hands started fidgeting again, finding their way to his skin. Under his collar, under his hem, along his sleeve.

"If that's you want, then yes."

"I do. I want to."

"Baby," he mused and pulled Liam closer again, so he was actually straddling him in the theatre seat. "I could never actually say no to you." Liam's mischievous tongue peeked out from between his lips in that cute way that made Zayn just want to ruin him. His actual need to take every cute thing about this man and make it into something desperate and primal was making flames spread across his skin. He growled with need and started fumbling with his jeans.

Liam bit his lip to contain his smile as he shifted so Zayn could push his jeans down off his hips. The material bunched up under Liam's legs, but he ignored it because this was it. "Zayn," he said without taking his eyes off where his hands were working.

"What is it, baby?"

Liam had to close his eyes at the use of the name, one that Zayn was becoming quickly fond of, Liam could tell. "I've never seen you before."

Zayn's hands paused on the waistband of his pants. He lifted Liam's chin up with his fingers to look at him, but Liam's eyes kept fighting to look back down, like if he looked away his opportunity would disappear. "And you don't have to, Liam. I could sit right here and kiss you all day."

"No," Liam urged. "I mean, yes," he amended, "but no. I want to. I, I want to know what you look like, what you feel like. I want to have something to think about when I'm alone."

Zayn swallowed hard. "God, Liam."

"I'll be able to remember everything. I can remember how you felt in my hand, whether you were thick or long. The sounds you make. What you look like when you come. I want..." He pressed his hands to Zayn's hips, on either side of his aching hard on. "I want to remember everything."

Zayn's hand flew to his bulge and he pressed the heel of his hand into himself to stave off his orgasm. "Touch me," he ordered, quiet and stern.

Liam shivered at the command and pulled Zayn's pants down enough to pull his length out. Liam couldn't look anywhere else. He wanted to get on his knees on the dirty theatre floor and feel Zayn pressed into his mouth until Zayn filled his throat. He wanted to burn his clothes off so Zayn could stretch and fill him with his seed. But Zayn only told him he could touch.

So he wrapped his hand around Zayn's hard shaft and felt the heat of his skin against his palm. He swallowed dryly before smiling. He didn't look away but leaned down and let his forehead rest on Zayn's chest while his free hand slid up his shirt to trail over the indentations of his torso. "Thank you," he whispered into his shirt.

Zayn actually laughed, stilted and quiet. "I feel," he groaned lowly. "I feel like I should be thanking you."

Liam smirked and kissed his chest through the cotton before moving his hand in long strokes. Zayn's thighs tensed under him and his hands found Liam's hips. "Tighter, baby," he instructed. Liam closed his fist harder around Zayn making him moan, his head falling back on the seat. "Just like that," he breathed into the dark room.

Zayn rolled his hips into Liam's hand fluidly, moving with his strokes to work him ever closer. Liam ran his thumb along the underside of his head, making Zayn's fingernails dig into his hip, before thumbing up and over his head, across his wet slit.

"Fuck, Li," Zayn panted. "Again." Liam obeyed and swiped through the precome collecting on Zayn's tip. Zayn bucked a little in Liam's hold. He moaned, "Liam," and slid his hand under Liam's shirt, up and down his side. "So good, slave. Faster."

Liam was beaming listening to the hitch in Zayn's voice, the rough undertone that colored his words with desire. Liam did that. He pumped him faster, feeling how much Zayn's body would shake when he twisted just under the head. "Liam, Li-fuck, I'm-" He gripped Liam's side, fingers leaving bruises with his force, as he came over Liam's hand and wrist. He bucked harder into Liam's fist as he rode out his orgasm before his body relaxed back against the seat and he tried to catch his breath.

Zayn opened his eyes to see a smiling Liam perched on his lap with the tips of two cum-coated fingers in his mouth. Zayn groaned and closed his eyes again. "Stop that." Liam made a disgruntled sound then Zayn heard a wet pop. He opened his eyes to Liam's soft frown. "No, I," Zayn chuckled, "I didn't mean actually stop. I just..." He inhaled enough to speak through shaking, "I just meant stop being so...tempting."

Liam's tongue snaked out and swiped up a little bit of cum that he'd gotten on his lip. Zayn bit his own lip to contain himself. "But that's my job," Liam teased. "I'm meant to be tempting."

Zayn nodded, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Well, you are very good at your job." He looked down to Liam's still dirty hand. "Swallow the rest of it." Liam squirmed on Zayn's lap as he lifted his hand to his mouth and snaked his tongue out to gather more of the white liquid. Zayn watched and he idly tucked himself away. Liam sucked on wet patches of skin until his hand was clean of Zayn's release. "Good boy."

Liam squirmed some more. Zayn looked down to see Liam's very obvious problem. "I know you can't," Liam hurried. "Trust me, I'm fine," Liam beamed. "I'm really close anyway and it's not about me. I'm only meant to please you."

Zayn let his hand fall down Liam's flank and ghosted over his zipper. Liam inhaled a stuttered breath. "The most perfect slave," Zayn mused.

"Kiss me," Liam requested. Zayn hummed and pressed his lips lightly to Liam's. He knew if he opened Liam's mouth with his tongue he would taste himself, and that made him feel so powerful.

The credits on the movie were rolling and the lights went from dark to dim. Zayn startled and pulled away. "Oh, we should go."

Liam looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't. He just played the fingers of his clean hand in patterns on Zayn's shirt. "I have to go to my ceremony planner's today."

Zayn heard the defeat in Liam's voice. "Are you using Cecilia? I assume," he guessed. Liam nodded and gripped tighter at Zayn's shirt. Zayn could see how much Liam needed him right now. He needed closeness, and comfort. "I could-They know me there. I could go with you."

"But you can't be seen there with me. With me anywhere actually."

Zayn scratched comfortingly along the short hairs at Liam's neck. "I have access to the back entrance and they know I require one hundred percent confidentiality. Always have. We'll be safe there."

"You want to go with me? To help plan my ceremony for another Master."

Zayn's jaw tightened at the mention. "No. No. But I don't want you to be alone. And plus," he kissed lightly along Liam's jaw, "I can learn what you want in our ceremony."

Liam smiled and turned his head to kiss Zayn for real. "Thank you." He pressed the words like a gift to Zayn's lips.

"Come on," Zayn said and tapped Liam's thigh. "We should go before workers come in."

They were giddy and flirty as they righted themselves and started down the stairs,. Liam wrapped a hand around Zayn's small wrist, fingers against his pulse, while Zayn smacked his bum playfully. The light of the hall blinded them, making Liam turn and hide his face momentarily in Zayn's shoulder.

"Hey, let me call Cecilia and let her know I'm coming." Zayn patted his pockets for his phone and came up empty. "It must've fallen out while..." he stopped himself, making Liam smirk. He thumbed back towards he door. "I'll go get it, wait for me."

Zayn turned and went back into the dark room while Liam leaned against the wall with an uncontrollable smile. They were going to be okay. They would figure this out, and soon Liam would belong to Zayn.

"Liam," he heard a sharp voice bellow.

Liam's head snapped up. "Sir."

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm knackered after that. Nap time? See you next week for more. :)


	18. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday my loves! Some more Ziam for you! A little suspense. A little angst. A little fluff. What more could a Ziam shipper want ima right??
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> ALSO!! I really want to know where my readers are from! Anyone reading this from across the pond (I'm in LA). Anyone in Asia? Africa? Australia? The Middle East? How many of you speak ESL and read this?? I'm fascinated. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy
> 
> xoxo

"Sir," Liam gulped.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Liam's eyes shifted back to the door that Zayn would surely be coming out of in moments. "I was just leaving, sir."

"Going where?"

Liam started to walk towards Marcus, hoping to steer him away from theatre seven. "To, um, to the ceremony planner's, sir. Like I said earlier." He formed it more as a question.

"How was the movie?"

Liam started to pass Marcus, making him turn away from the door and face Liam just as Zayn came out. When he saw them he froze and Liam's eyes flicked to him before going back to Marcus. "It was okay, I guess. Do you want to escort me to the planner's, sir?"

"What's the rush? Tell me more about the movie. What'd you see?"

Zayn closed the door gently behind him and searched the immediate area for somewhere to go. The bathroom was across the hall right behind Marcus. His only chance. He gave Liam a pointed look and then glanced towards the bathroom.

"Yes, okay," Liam answered both Marcus and Zayn. "The, um, the movie was..." He watched Zayn slide across the tacky carpet only feet behind Marcus. "It was awful, actually. I fell asleep part way through and I don't really remember it." He tried to laugh it off, but it was stiff and jolting. "I'd much rather be at the planner's." Liam offered Marcus his hand and begged him with his thoughts to take it. Marcus disregarded the hand, but started walking with Liam towards the exit. Zayn slipped into the bathroom just as Liam turned around. They walked down the hall a few feet before Liam pretended at innocence. "I have to use the restroom, sir, and I came in a separate car anyway, so why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you there?"

Marcus pursed his lips in assessment before nodding tightly. "Alright, but don't be long, I need to get back to work."

Liam jumped at the chance. "I wouldn't want to keep you from work." He clasped his hands behind his back to show submission and suggested. "Your work is so important to you. Why don't I just come by after I go to the planner's with all the details and you can show me off to your coworkers? I would, uh, I'd love to meet them."

"Show you off," Marcus repeated with a glint in his eye. "Yes, why don't I? Show off my perfect slave." He ran a hand down Liam's back and gave his ass a squeeze before leaving around the corner.

Liam twitched at the gross feeling of someone touching him after Zayn. He nearly ran back to the bathroom and rounded the corner to find Zayn leaning against the entrance with a stern face and closed fists, but his face went soft at seeing Liam. "Wha-"

"Touch me," Liam asked. "Please, I feel-I just need your hands on me."

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam protectively, his hands sliding down to pull Liam closer by his ass. "I will always touch you, baby. All you have to do is ask." Liam tucked his face under Zayn's chin and kissed his scruff. "My entire career I have respected that man," Zayn growled. "But now I can't stand him. I hate the way he touches you, or doesn't touch you. I hate that he calls you his. I hate him."

Liam rubbed his thumb across Zayn's lips. "I don't care about him. I just want you."

Zayn sighed and kissed Liam, letting his lips sit against Liam's for a minute. "I heard you in the hallway. You have to go."

"I don't want to."

"You have to."

Liam bit on Zayn's lip teasingly. "Come with me."

Zayn groaned and gripped Liam's ass harder. "I can't," he argued. "Not now. We know Marcus is watching you."

Liam could feel his anger building inside him. He didn't want to hate Marcus, he hadn't done anything actually wrong, but he wasn't Zayn. "I don't want to go. I don't want to plan his ceremony. I want to plan ours." Liam gripped at Zayn's back. "Please, go with me."

Zayn nosed along Liam's jaw and inhaled his scent. "I want to-"

"Then please."

Zayn kissed him again. "Okay, Liam."

Liam kissed him back, hard and excited. "Thank you," he murmured against his lips. Liam pulled Zayn's hand from his bum and intertwined their fingers. "Come on." He pulled, but Zayn stayed still. "What?"

"You have to go first." He nodded to the world around them. "They're watching you."

"But you'll-"

"I'll come after. I'll go in the back and meet you inside. I'll tell Cecilia you're coming and what room to give you so we can speak in private."

Liam couldn't help his smile, despite the circumstances. "I'll see you there, then?"

"Yeah, baby. Soon."

Liam gave Zayn's hand one more squeeze before letting go and leaving him in the bathroom. Zayn let his head fall back to the tile as he exhaled in relief.

***

Liam's hands shook as he buckled himself in and turned the key in the ignition. He was insane. Absolutely insane. He'd almost got caught on a date-not-date with another Master. He would've been ruined. Marcus would've had every right to punish him how he saw fit, or worse, abandon him.

But would that be so bad? His name would be ruined, but then he could be with Zayn and Zayn doesn't care about his name. Maybe he should've been caught.

No. What would that mean for Zayn's name? His company? It all would be marked by his indiscretions.

No, best to let Zayn figure this out and find a way for them to be together. Until then he'll just have to be more careful in order to see Zayn. Because he would. See Zayn. He needed to. He'd kissed him. Really kissed him. Touched him. Felt him. He couldn't go back now even if he wanted to. Not when his eyes were imprinted on Liam's consciousness forever. The shape of him like a brand in his mind.

It was noon by now so lunch hour traffic was clogging the streets and gave Liam a decent drive time to go over every little thing he'd ever done wrong in this life. Most came in the form of a raven-haired man of power with a good heart and amazing collection of literature. Liam's mind's eye ran over each minuscule detail since he walked into Zayn's house that night he'd been beaten and left to find his way.

He wondered why Zayn had just stayed silent and distant for all those months, but now he can see it. Zayn's eyes on him all the time. When they ate together. Worked out together. When Liam would bring him his nightly tea. Looking back, Zayn couldn't take his eyes off Liam. He made sure Liam was always happy. Safe. Comfortable. He went out of his way to ensure Liam was healed and tried to put his mind off his past. How did Liam miss Zayn's fondness for him for so long? They were Master and slave whether they admitted it or not. The only thing missing was the sex.

Which.

Liam would hopefully be getting some soon. Sex with Zayn would be...would be like finally waking up in the glow of mid-day after sleeping in a dungeon. Liam would finally know what if felt like to be touched and loved by a man that really cared for him. When Zayn finally took him it wouldn't be just sex, they would make love together.

Liam shivered in his seat and pressed his palm to his jeans. He groaned when he remembered that he'd snuck his cage off that morning before going into the theatre just in case Zayn wanted-well, that didn't happen and Liam had encountered Marcus without it and he could only imagine what would've happened if Marcus found out.

Honestly it only made Liam hotter. Marcus finding him hard and free for another man. Liam gripped the wheel tighter and burned holes into the road with his eyes to stay focused. He blindly reached in the glove box for the cage and lock. He retrieved it and started undoing his jeans. The slave pushed them down and slid the pieces back on, connecting the ring and cage with the lock and clicking it shut. The poor old lady crossing the street almost got an eyeful when Liam was stopped at a light.

Liam pulled his bottoms back up and felt in his pocket to make sure the small key was still there. Now he'd have to find a way back into Marcus' office to replace it before he found out. And he didn't even get off. Why did his life have to be so hard?

He pulled up to the planner's and parked. Inside Zayn was waiting for him, or will be if he wasn't there already, and Liam was about to start planning his pairing ceremony to another Master with Zayn's hand in his. This wasn't normal, or logical. But it was absolutely right.

As soon as he walked in, a woman with long, sleek black hair came rushing to him with a blaring smile and open arms. "Liam! Darling, how are you?"

Liam had only met Cecilia once, but he could pretend they were friends if she could. "Cecilia," he smiled fondly. "I'm well, how are you?"

"Oh Liam dear, I'm fabulous. Why don't you let me show you to your meeting room. I've got samples already lined up so we can just get right to it." She put a hand on Liam's lower back and led him down a hallway. She was a Master, but her touch didn't make him feel gross like Marcus' did. Maybe it wasn't all Masters, maybe it was just that one that Liam felt wrong being around. Funny, considering he was Liam's perfect match. "It's this one. I'll just go grab my folders and things. Why don't you get settled in and I'll be right back." Cecilia gave him a discrete wink and flitted, "Have fun," before walking off.

Liam opened the door to the dim room and shut it behind him. Before he could comprehend, he was being pushed back against the door and grinded on. "Zayn. Zayn," he whispered like it was his motto for life.

"Will it always be like this?" he growled in Liam's ear before biting on the lobe.

Liam mewled and pulled Zayn closer. "Like what?"

"Will I always have to wonder, when you're not with me, if you're with him." Zayn moved his teeth to Liam's neck and bit briefly, making Liam whine. "I got here before you and the first thing I wondered is if you decided not to come and went to him."

"Never," Liam promised, breathless and airy, as Zayn moved his shirt collar and sucked on a piece of his chest. He pulled back before he could do any real damage, Liam could tell, but he knew that at least for a little bit there'd be a faint red mark that claimed Liam as Zayn's. Liam was dizzy with the realization. "I'd never choose him over you. Id never choose anyone over you."

"Promise me," Zayn demanded.

"I promise."

There was a soft knock on the door and Zayn pulled back quickly and shook his hair across his face to compose himself. Liam on the other hand was still dizzy and couldn't care less about appearances. He moved from the door but his shirt was still pulled over and his eyes were hazy when Cecilia poked her head in.

"Are we ready to get started?" She flicked on a second light and Liam flinched against the sudden brightness, like his sins would suddenly be revealed under the florescent exposure.

Zayn came to Liam and placed a comforting hand to his lower back. "Ready?"

Liam swallowed and nodded before being led to sit across from Cecilia at a big table with samples and plans and lists. "Is this all for Marcus?"

"And you, dear. I've been tireless since I know the ceremony will be soon. Have you chosen a date? That really should've been the first thing."

Liam looked to Zayn and then back. "I, I don't know."

"How about," Zayn suggested gently, "you let Marcus take care of that. Just tell Cecilia what you like and don't like."

Liam nodded. "Okay."

Zayn leaned forward and brought some napkin samples towards Liam, leaning in to show him. Liam leaned into him unconsciously and listened as Zayn read out the options. "Which do you like best?"

Liam ran his fingers over the samples, brushing against Zayn briefly, before shrugging. "This one, I guess." He pointed to a cream colored one.

"Do you really like it, Liam? You have to really like it," Zayn urged.

"Yes, I like that one," he said more firmly.

"Alright," he slid the board back over and brought another. "Which one?"

Liam shifted in his chair so he was closer to Zayn's voice, hoping he could maybe just absorb him in through osmosis. His thigh pressed against Zayn's under the table as he looked over sample pieces of plates. "Does it need to match the napkins?"

Zayn chuckled fondly. "Well, that's the idea, but no. It's your pairing and you may choose whatever you'd like."

Liam pursed his lips and looked to Zayn, and as he lifted his head to respond he noticed that their faces were mere inches apart and Liam could probably count his individual eyelashes if he wanted. He made a side note to embark on the endeavor one day. "I changed my mind about the napkins then."

"Okay," Zayn nodded without looking away. "Which ones did you want?"

"The ones you want."

Zayn's face went soft, eyelids dropping with the weight of his adoration. "Its not my choice. This is your ceremony."

Liam remembered Cecilia and flicked his eyes to her, but Zayn brought him back with a squeeze to his knee. Liam ran his fingers over the back of Zayn's hand. "Can it be ours, for now?" he whispered.

"Liam," Zayn sighed, that way he always does when Liam almost asks for too much.

"I'll still pick the things I like, just like I would, but I want to know what you like, too."

Zayn's smile was small but full of things he couldn't say. Things like _I want that, too_ and _I'd do anything for you_. "Okay."

"I want paper napkins."

"What?" Zayn laughed in confusion.

"I want paper napkins with our initials," Liam repeated. "And paper plates. And can we have barbecue for the food?" He took Zayn's hand in his and tucked his ankle behind the man's. "And I want it on a beach. With cheap folding chairs and a fire pit. I want to dance in the sand to a boom box under the stars with you."

Zayn had his lip caught gently between his teeth listening to Liam's dream wedding. "Macaroni and cheese for a side. And no shoes. I want you in white."

"Yes," Liam confirmed giddily.

"Yes," Zayn agreed, to much more than napkins.

***

"It's Mr. Malik, sir. I'm sure of it. He went in the back."

Marcus was in his car on his way back to the office, but the news had him running through a red light and speeding fifteen over suddenly. "That ungrateful prick. Who does he think he is, fooling with my slave?!" Marcus ran a furious hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to keep watching, sir? I should be home soon to lead in dinner preparations."

"No," Marcus barked. "Don't take your eyes off him for a moment. I want to know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww the beach and bbq and the no shoes...I'm happy and sad now.


	19. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday!! Welp guys another week in the lives of Master Zayn and his (we all wish) slave Liam. Finally Zayn is fighting for Liam so #TeamMasterZayn is back at it! You can all proudly wear your shirts again!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam was glowing by the time his session with Cecilia was done. She'd sat back quietly for most of it, jotting down notes in her notebook while Zayn and Liam went on and on about Liam's perfect day. It wasn't until they were standing again and Cecilia spoke up that Liam remembered himself.

"So, I'll just give you a copy of all my notes and you can run them by your Master for approval before I book anything."

"My Master," Liam repeated numbly. "Of course."

Zayn's hand fell from its rightful place on Liam's lower back and fell to his own side. "Thank you for your time Cecilia." He reached a hand out to shake with the planner before leaning in a bit closer and saying. "I trust you to keep this between us."

Cecilia smiled kindly, almost sadly, and assured, "Have I ever betrayed your trust before, Zayn?"

"No, of course, not. Thank you."

They started to walk out together, but Cecilia stopped them. "But, knowing Marcus, I do advise you two to leave separately. And please, be careful."

Zayn nodded in agreement. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked the woman. Cecilia gave him a terse nod and left the room. Zayn turned to find a very nervous looking Liam looking at him for direction. "Oh, baby," he cooed and brought Liam into a hug. "It'll be okay. You'll have your dream day."

"But I want it with you," he whispered into Zayn's shoulder.

"I know, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."

They stayed wrapped in each other for a while, just feeling the warmth between them and begging the other not to leaving with firm presses of their fingers and silent thoughts of love. Finally Liam asked, "Is Marcus really that bad? Everyone is so scared of him, I am too, but I don't know why."

Zayn leaned back to look Liam in the eye. "That's the way he works. I've never been scared of Marcus particularly, but I suppose that's because I've never done anything to put myself on Marcus' bad side."

"Until me," Liam finished his unspoken words.

"I don't regret it, Liam. I'll cross him again and again, I'll take whatever I have to, do what I have to. I'm so sorry for letting this get too far."

"Take it further, sir."

Zayn smirked and ran a palm down Liam's soft cheek. "To the very end, baby." Zayn stepped back before things got heated again. "You should leave first. They'll be watching you."

"I don't want to go back home to him."

"You're not. Your home is not with him. You're just biding your time until you can come home to me."

Liam smiled sadly. "Where was this Master when I needed him?"

The words were true and the question was one that Zayn had asked himself a million times, but hearing Liam say it sent a cold shiver of pain through his chest. "I'm sorry. I'll never be sorry enough for doing this to you."

"I hate your stupid system. It was wrong." Liam had unshed tears in his eyes and his voice had gone scratchy with the weight of his sadness.

"It's not perfect, I know that. But it matched Niall and Harry so it can't be all bad right."

"I don't care," Liam was being stubborn now. "It messed us up, sir. I don't care how well it works for everyone else. It took me from you."

"But I will get you back," Zayn said each word with finality.

"I want to believe you."

"Then believe me," Zayn begged, coming back to wrap his arm around Liam. "I'll spend every day for the rest of our lives making this up to you."

Liam couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay."

"Now go." Zayn pushed him away playfully. "Be good for me and don't let Marcus know."

"Good for you," Liam breathed like his mantra.

"Always so good for me," Zayn complimented quietly.

Liam wanted to go to him, fall at his feet and beg him to take him home with him. But he needed to trust Zayn, so he turned and walked out of the room. He picked up his copy of their notes at the front desk and went out to his car. The day was bright and the buildings looked shiny with the sun. He looked around, admiring what was actually a very nice place to live, when he noticed it. The same car was at the theatre. It was there when he got there and when he left. Marcus was watching him. The gesture was possessive and powerful and everything he knew a Master to be, but knowing that Marcus was doing it to keep him from Zayn made the effort creepy. He got shivers knowing Marcus knew where he was and who he was with without even being there.

He gave the car one more glance before getting in his own and shutting the door, thanking Marcus for the tinted windows as he got his phone out.

_Marcus has a car following me. I hate this._

Liam dropped his phone into the passenger seat and headed over to Marcus' office. He couldn't unsee the car now. It was following about ten feet behind him all the way to the tall office building that he knew Marcus was lording over from the top floor. When he pulled into the parking lot the car kept going and Liam breathed out a sigh of relief. He picked his phone back up to see a text from Zayn.

_Don't worry it's not for long. I'm sorry._

Liam hated that Zayn apologized so much. He didn't want sorry anymore; he wanted Zayn. He felt like a child who got his favorite toy taken, but he didn't know how else to react when the one thing he really wanted was out of reach. Marcus felt like a bully who was hording his power of Liam like a trophy.

_I'm at his office. Wish me luck..._

  
_You don't need it. You're perfect._ Liam blushed and shoved the phone in his pocket as he got out.

Marcus was pacing his office, headset in his ear, when Liam was lead in there by an assistant. "I don't want sixty percent! If they can't hold their overhead then they have no choice but to need me. And I don't just hand out favors, David! Get things straight." With that he pressed the end call on his headset and turned to Liam. "Slave, have you come with plenty of good news?"

"I brought ideas," he said nervously and held up the papers with notes on them. "Cecilia was very helpful."

"Good, she is very...helpful, indeed." Marcus waved him over. "Come, show me." Liam was suddenly so nervous around Marcus. He'd never really felt settled around the imposing man, but he'd never been so...scared before. He laid the papers out on his desk while Marcus sat in his chair. "Kneel." Liam instincts had him on his knees next to Marcus in a heartbeat, waiting for him to look over everything and approve. The Master hummed and pursed his lips while he accessed the plans. Finally Marcus looked down at Liam and said, "Is this a joke?"

Liam wasn't sure what to say to that. "Um, no, sir."

"This isn't a pairing ceremony," he waved at the notes. "It's a backyard barbecue. This isn't proper at all." He picked up one piece of paper and scoffed. "No shoes? Macaroni and cheese?" He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Liam. "You can't be serious? I know Cecilia collected samples based on my taste for you. None of these ideas match."

Liam didn't know what to do. If it wasn't what his Master wanted then he had no ground with which to argue. His opinion meant very little in the relationship, and even less when it came to public opinion. Liam knew, as a slave, he was little more than an ornament. Usually that idea made him weak in the knees with lust, but right now he hated it. This was important to him, important to Zayn, and Marcus had just pissed all over it.

Before Liam could formulate a sentence, Marcus was on the phone. "Cecilia." Liam tensed. Was he going to ask what happened while Liam was there? Would Cecilia tell? "These plans, they're awful." Liam's fingers were digging into the tops of his thighs. "Oh," Marcus huffed, "I see. Thank you, Cecilia." He hung up the phone and completely ignored Liam as he shuffled the papers together and ran them through the paper shredder under his desk. Liam watched in mild horror as it all went down. Marcus continued to ignore Liam, which sent an involuntary shiver of want down Liam's spine, as he went back to working. Liam knew he couldn't say anything, that he'd be speaking out of turn, but he was dying to know what Cecilia had said.

Finally, when the sun was going down and Liam's knees were imprinted with the carpet under Marcus' desk through his jeans, Marcus spoke. "You'll be going back to Cecilia with very strict instructions as to how I want things for our ceremony. Because, apparently, you can't be trusted to choose accordingly."

Liam sighed, not having a choice in things was sometimes actually better for a slave, knowing that whatever was chosen was chosen by the Master, which meant the Master was pleased no matter what. Also, if Cecilia did say anything, Marcus wasn't letting on. So for now, Liam was safe.

He was also glad he didn't have to pretend to care about their pairing ceremony anymore.

***

"It was awful, sir." Liam whispered into his pillow, where his phone was pressed against his ear.

_It doesn't sound so bad. Marcus doesn't know. Cecilia wouldn't say anything. I trust her._

'Like you trusted Marcus?"

_Fair enough, but Cecilia isn't trying to take my love away from me._

"Your love," Liam breathed with fondness coloring his voice.

  
_My love_ , Zayn confirmed. He cleared his throat through the phone and continued. _All you have to do is stay quiet while Cecilia plans the whole thing. That's her job anyway._  


"But it's my day. My only day."

  
_No_ , Zayn growled. _No, that is not your day. There will be no ceremony, Liam. You are pairing with no one but me._  


Liam felt his dick twitch in his pants at the authority in Zayn's voice. He rolled onto his stomach and swallowed thickly. "I belong to you?" Liam knew his answer; that, of course, Liam belonged to Zayn with everything he was, but he would love to hear Zayn say it.

  
_You're mine_ , he demanded, voice steel. _You are mine and you belong to me, slave._  


Liam was impossibly turned on at the ownership, finally being claimed by the one man he wanted. He rolled his hips into the sheets and heard a tiny moan slip from his lips.

_Liam James Payne, are you getting yourself off?_

Liam stilled, knowing he'd done wrong. "I'm sorry."

_That is very, very bad, slave._

"I'm sorry, sir."

_What is my name?_

Liam whimpered. "Master. I'm sorry, Master."

_Touch yourself._

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

  
_I said touch yourself. Now._ Liam's hand moved, if hesitantly, down under his waistband to his half-hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around himself and moaned at the pressure. _Feel good, baby?_  


"Yes, Master. More, please," he begged.

  
_Go ahead, baby. Tug yourself off for me._ Liam didn't waste any time after that, pulling on his foreskin and squeezing around his head. He knew he was close when his thighs were twitching and he was mumbling Zayn's title over and over. _Take your hand out._  


Zayn's voice was back to sharp and had Liam's hand freezing on his cock, despite his desperate need to come. "What?"

  
_I don't like to repeat myself, Liam. Take your hand out._ Liam did, with a whine. _Good. Now I want you to fall asleep like that. You're not allowed to come. I want you thinking about me all night until it hurts._  


Liam whined into the phone again. "Sir, please," he pleaded.

  
_You sound so pretty like that, slave, but I won't change my mind. Goodnight, Liam._ Zayn hung up after that, leaving Liam speechless and dizzy. His cock was pink, soon to be red if he didn't release, and pressing his pants obscenely. But he knew he wouldn't disobey. He'd think of Zayn, like he ever thought of anything else, and dribble precome down his shaft until he wrestled his mind to sleep. And he was so happy to do it.


	20. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday. Team Ziall is on it! Prelude to some crazy stuff about to go down! Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn had crashed Niall and Harry's quiet dinner. Well, if the way Harry was sitting in Niall's lap was any indication, the dinner wouldn't have been quiet for much longer. He'd asked Niall if they could talk for a moment and Niall agreed, but Harry didn't move. _Alone_ , he'd said. Niall let the seriousness of the topic set in and asked Harry to take their food into the kitchen and put it in the fridge for leftovers. Niall and Zayn had moved to Niall's study and now Zayn was fidgeting with his fingers and looking at the soft beige carpeting.

"What is it, Zee?"

"If I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Harry."

Niall sat up straighter. "Is it really bad?"

"It's not good." He lifted his head up to look at Niall with heavy eyes.

"Tell me, Zayn."

"Promise. I have to have your word that you understand this is of the utmost secrecy."

"I swear."

Zayn nodded, let his head fall back down, and rubbed his sweating palms on his lap. "I want to take Liam from Marcus. I can't let them be paired. He doesn't belong with that prick, he belongs..." Zayn sighed as his eyes shut with the weight of his recent realizations. "He belongs with me."

They were quiet for a moment, the air thick with dark words and what Zayn intended to do. Then Niall broke the silence with a loud clap and Zayn looked up to see him smiling wide, eyes lit in the dim room. "Finally!"

"What?"

"I have been waiting," he drawled, "for you to man up and grow a pair. Now we're talking. Let's get your slave back!"

"Niall," Zayn warned, "we can't just take him. As much as I want to." Niall could hear the want, could practically feel it. They always talk about how much a slave needs his Master, but they don't really discuss how much a Master needs his slave. "But Marcus-"

"Is a big, bad man. Yeah, I know. He owns us. I get it. But Zayn," Niall got up and went to sit next to Zayn, pulling him into him and squeezing his shoulder, "you deserve to be happy. And Liam is what makes you happy. I've been waiting for something to come along that could possibly repay what you've done for me and Harry, and now I can." He pet Zayn's hair for a moment and leaned back with his same smile still painted across his lips.

"If he finds out I'm doing this, and that you're helping me, he will ruin us."

"Do you love him?"

Zayn shot back from Niall in surprise. "Marcus?! I think you've got it messed-"

Niall covered Zayn's babbling mouth with his hand. "Liam. Do you love Liam?" He uncovered Zayn's mouth but Zayn didn't answer right away. Instead Niall saw as Zayn's eyes took on a faraway look and his mouth spread slowly into a dopey smile. "I'll take that as yes?"

Zayn bit his lips to keep his smile in check and nodded. "So much."

"Then we do this. Because he's yours, Zayn. He belongs to you, and you deserve him."

***

"How though?" Liam asked for what seemed like the four hundredth time.

  
_I can't tell you. I don't want you involved at all. You just have to trust me_.

Liam pouted even though Zayn couldn't see him. He was outside in Marcus' massive back yard, behind one of the large marble statues, whispering into the phone just loud enough for Zayn to hear him. "I do, but-"

_Don't argue with me, Liam._

"Yes, sir," Liam relented. "But it's nothing dangerous, right? You're okay?"

Zayn laughed through the phone and the sound had Liam's entire body buzzing with energy. _I'm supposed to be the one caring for you._  


"You do. You are," Liam corrected. "I just..." Liam curled his hand around the receiver so he could pitch his voice even lower. "I feel awful without you here. I need you all the time and I miss you and I miss your voice and I miss your face and I miss you." Liam inhaled quickly after he'd finished spouting.

Zayn's voice came through filled with reverence when he spoke. _I am so in love with you, baby. I promise you I will take you home with me one day very soon._  


Liam preened, letting his head fall back to the hard rock statue. "Promise?"

_Promise._

***

"What do we have so far?" Zayn reached his hand out for Niall's iPad and started scrolling through the data. "This is nothing. A few minor bribes, some traffic tickets. There's nothing here!" He didn't exactly slam Niall's tablet down, but he kind of did. Niall was kind enough not to comment on it.

"This is just the beginning, Zayn. I'm working on it. We both are. We'll find something, and when we do, we'll take Marcus down the right way."

Zayn shook his head. "There's nothing. He's a fucking model citizen."

Niall huffed in exasperation. "Not quite. Everyone's done something. And the most powerful man on this side of the world has to have done something big."

***

"Mr. Liam, Mr. DeWare would like to see you in the conservatory." Liam looked up from where he was putting his folded clean clothes into his drawers and nodded at Cordin tightly. The stiff butler left Liam quickly with a sharp slam of the door. Over the time Liam had been here Cordin had only gotten colder towards Liam and Liam couldn't understand what he'd done wrong.

He ignored Marcus' temperamental house lead and headed downstairs to the sitting room where Marcus was swiping through something on his phone. He didn't look up when Liam came in so Liam just stood in silence, waiting with his hands clasped obediently behind his back. When Marcus dropped his phone back into his pocket and finally noticed Liam he waved him over. Marcus gave him a stern once over, accessing him. Usually Liam would beg for this kind of attention, but he didn't want it from this man. Now it was an unwanted necessity more than a gift.

"Slave," he greeted.

"Sir."

"I'm taking you into one of my restaurants today. I want you to see what I really do. Forget the office," he waved a hand. "I want you to see what I love about my job."

Liam nodded, actually excited about seeing the inner workings of one of the most popular eateries on the continent. "Thank you, sir."

"Go get dressed, something clean and nice. I want you to make a good impression."

Liam nodded again and waited for his dismissal. When he got, it he ran off to go back to his room. He picked up his phone and sent off a quick _Marcus is taking me to one of his restaurants. I'm sort of excited. I hope he lets me cook_ to Zayn before opening his closet to pull out a pressed button up and then black trousers from his dresser. He dressed and straightened his hair out, styling it back and out of his face. Once he'd made himself presentable he went back downstairs and waited for Marcus in the foyer.

Marcus met him there and led him to their car with a large hand on his back. Liam forced himself not to flinch and made sure to sit just a few inches away from Marcus in the car. They rolled along the streets into the entertainment part of town. Marcus' most famous restaurant, _Savour_ , was already busy with the lunch crowd, a line forming out the door and all the patio tables filled with chattering people. Their driver let him out in front of the sidewalk and Marcus appeared from the car, followed by Liam. Marcus threw a quick, "Keep up," over his shoulder before making his way through the crowd, amidst raves and compliments, to the indoor dining room. Liam fought his way through, having a much harder time than Marcus did, until he was inside. He found Marcus half way across the room and jogged to catch up.

He was already talking, like he hadn't noticed Liam wasn't right behind him. "...the back, but don't disturb them. We'll just do a quick run through and then have some lunch."

Liam stayed quiet and followed Marcus past the dividing wall, through the swinging door, into the kitchen. The noise increased tenfold with people running about shouting orders and the sound of food sizzling in skillets. Liam took it all in with wondrous joy. It smelled heavenly and he just wanted to dip his finger into every single dish.

"Mr. DeWare, sir. How nice of you to visit. Can I get you anything?" Must be the restaurant manager, Liam assumed.

"A glass of wine. Red. From the cellar." The man rushed off to fulfill his request while Marcus kept walking around, checking on everyone's dishes and procedure. Liam kept a small distance so he didn't disturb Marcus or the cooks. Marcus had just rounded a corner to the other side of the kitchen when Liam was pulled back into a corner and pushed against a wall.

"Help us." Liam was shocked silent, shaking his head in confusion. "Please, help us. You're his slave, right? But you don't like him, I can tell. You have to help us."

"Help you?" Liam choked out, searching around frantically for Marcus to make sure he wouldn't hear them.

"He takes us away."

"Away? Where? What do you mean?"

"Slave!"

Liam tensed at Marcus' voice. He pushed the scared girl dressed in a white chef's jacket off him and worried his brows. "I'm sorry. I have to..." He turned and walked quickly to where he heard Marcus yell from.

"Where were you?"

"My apologies, sir." Liam dropped his head. "I stopped to taste. Your food is delicious."

That seemed to appease Marcus for now, smiling smugly around at his employees. But it quickly faded and he looked at Liam sternly. "Keep up. I won't say it again." Liam nodded mutely and followed behind.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Liam occupied his mouth with the admittedly delectable food while Marcus looked over the restaurants numbers and ate. Liam couldn't get the girl out of his head. _Help us._ What did she mean _He takes us away_? Liam didn't know what to do, and he certainly wasn't going to ask Marcus. How had he not seen? When he met Marcus he thought him charming and kind. Now all he could see was 'not Zayn'. He tried to keep his perspective unbiased, think as if he weren't in love with someone else. But still Marcus seemed cold and harsh. Not powerful and strong like he'd once thought, not like Zayn, not like he knows a Master should be. Marcus couldn't love Liam if he tried. He counted the minutes until Marcus finally took them back home. Liam excused himself with murmurs of a nap, while Marcus all but disregarded him.

Liam ran up to his room and took his phone out to call Zayn. Zayn answered with a fond _Baby_.

"I need your help."

Zayn sobered instantly at Liam's tone. _Are you okay? What happened?_  


"I don't know."

  
_Liam_ , Zayn ordered. _Answer me, now. Are you okay?_  


"I'm fine. I'm mean, I fucking hate this, but I'm okay."

Zayn sighed in relief. _Then what is it, baby?_  


"Something's going on in Marcus' restaurants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got lots to write bois and gurls!


	21. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday! Crazy Stuff! It's about to get brutal so I'll need all of Team Master Zayn!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Zayn calm down."

The raven-haired Master picked up a paper weight and launched it across his office at a wall. "Don't tell me to calm down!" Niall only sighed and went to pick up the heavy glass piece that had made a very sizable dent in the wall. "He's with that man!" Zayn pointed out the window like Marcus was waiting on the sidewalk. "Marcus is doing something, and he's with that man!"

Niall gently placed the weight back on the desk while he nodded. "I know. But Liam sounded fine. I don't think Marcus would hurt him."

Zayn laughed, loud and scared. "You really think anything of that man after what we've learned about him from Liam."

"We haven't learned anything, yet," Niall reminded, and when Zayn gave him a glare he added, "But we will."

Zayn crumpled into the desk chair and let his head fall into his hands. "I can't do anything. If we send the cops in there and they find nothing, Marcus will be scot free and hunting me down."

"Exactly," Niall agreed and came to stand next to Zayn's hunched form. "Which is why we have to find out what it is.

"Daddy?"

Niall and Zayn both looked up to find a sleep rumpled Harry at the door to Niall's home office. He rubbed his eyes and pushed back his unruly hair while Niall cooed at him and motioned him towards him. "Did we wake you, baby? I'm sorry." Harry buried his head in Niall's neck and let Niall wrap his arms around the taller boy.

"What are you fighting about?"

Zayn was still silent, head in hands, so Niall leaned Harry's head up and kissed him softly. "We're not fighting. It's just been a long day is all."

"I heard a bang."

Niall pet his hair and hugged him close. "Just an accident. Uncle Zayn is clumsy."

Zayn's head lifted at his name and revealed red rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks. Harry whined and wiggled out of Niall's hold to kneel at Zayn's feet. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

Zayn softened at the boy he's practically come to know as family. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," Harry pointed out. His hands slid up Zayn's trousers to his belt. "I can make you feel better." Harry looked over his shoulder at Niall for permission, but before he could grant or deny it Zayn was pushing his hands off. It didn't feel right this time, not with Liam like...just not now, not like this.

"Thank you, baby boy, but I'm fine."

Harry looked offended instantly. Zayn had never actually turned down an opportunity to be with him. Niall picked him up off the floor and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you for trying to help, kitten, but that's not what he needs right now."

Harry pouted. "That all I know how to do," he mumbled.

"And you're very good at it," Niall assured. "If you go back to bed and get lots of sleep, I promise you can prove it to me in the morning." Harry hummed and nodded easily so Niall turned him around and kissed him long and slow until he smiled, sending him off with a pat to the bum.

The moment Harry was gone, Zayn was back in tears. "You're an excellent Master," he sobbed.

Niall rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be for anyone but him. We're a perfect match." He squeezed Zayn's shoulder. "Just like you and Liam are."

"We're not-"

"You are. No offense to your system, but it's fallible and this time it messed up."

"It's not wrong."

"Once in a blue moon, it is."

Zayn shook his head, but didn't argue again. "I have to have him. I can't let him stay there."

"Then let's figure out what Liam is trying to tell us, and then let's go get him."

***

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Liam walked into Marcus' office, wary of why he was finally being allowed in here.

"Yes, Liam. Sit." Marcus waved to the chair in front of his desk and Liam sat. "I was wondering what you thought of my restaurant. I know you like to cook and I wanted your opinion."

"My opinion?" Liam asked, surprised. "Well, sir, it was great," he lied. He would have to stick to the honest things in hopes that Marcus didn't see right through him. "The food was amazing."

"Good, good. And you liked the people there?"

Liam swallowed thickly. "They were very...enthusiastic about their work."

Marcus nodded, lips pursed. "I was thinking you would enjoy being a part of the staff there. Something high up, no sous chef or anything. More in a management capacity. You'd spend quite a lot of time there during the day, give you something to do while I'm at work and I can keep an eye on you."

Before the visit, Liam would have jumped at the chance. Being the boss' slave had some perks. He would've just sat around all day socializing and taste testing dishes, but now. He was afraid to even set foot in that place again. That poor girl, and who knows how many else were too scared to say anything. What if Liam could go back and try to figure out what she meant? He could report to Zayn and get everyone out of this mess. He had to try.

"That sounds...great, sir."

"Great." Marcus rubbed his hands together in glee. "I'll have a car take you down tomorrow to get you introduced to the staff and the way things are done. You'll start right away." Marcus put a light fist on the desk, drawing Liam's eye. "This will be the perfect fit for you, I'm sure."

Liam nodded, shaky and unsure. "Yes-yes, sir."

"Good. Get some sleep." Liam nodded and quickly got up to leave. "Oh, Liam." He turned back. "I've disconnected your phone. I'm having a new phone under my name sent here. Until then you'll do well to keep me informed via other phones."

Couldn't be. Liam had just used his phone earlier today to tell Zayn about the restaurant. Liam just nodded and sent a murmured, "Goodnight," before nearly racing up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his phone and entered Zayn's memorized number.

Nothing. No ringing. He looked at his phone and saw the glowing 'No Network". Liam wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed until his lungs were sore and his head hurt, until his eyes drooped from crying and his mind fell black from exhaustion.

***

"This is your office," the manager, Fulton, he'd learned, informed him with a grimace. It looked newly cleaned out, a few papers still strewn.

"This was your office."

"Was," he affirmed.

"You can keep you," Liam urged. "I don't need an office. I don't know what I'm doing." He tapped the empty wooden desk. "It's yours. You need it way more than I do."

Fulton looked mildly taken aback by that. "You don't really belong here."

Liam frowned. "Well, I'm mostly here for moral support I think. Marcus just wanted me to have something to do during the day."

"Right," Fulton pursed his lips. "Too bad," he mused sadly. "I'm sorry for it."

"For wha-" But Fulton was already walking away.

Liam decided now was a good a time as any to search for the girl that talked to him. He made his way through the kitchen, stopping to look at any small girl that was at the stoves or counters. He went through the entire staff of cooks and came up empty. He hoped he remembered her face correctly. But then again, he knew he did. He couldn't get it out of his head. The fear, the need for his help.

"Excuse me," he asked one of the assistants that was chopping vegetables.

When he turned he must've recognized Liam from yesterday. "What are you doing here?"

"Marcus wanted me to hang out here during the day."

"Oh," he said, mouth turning into a grim line. "You work here now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The man nodded. "I'm sorry."

Why did everyone keep saying that? "There's a cook that works here. Small, brunette girl. She was at that station yesterday," he pointed to the where she'd pulled him to the side and the man's eyes followed.

"She didn't come in today," he answered quickly before turning back to his station.

"Has she missed often?" The chef scoffed, but didn't answer. "Please, I need to talk to her."

The chef's shoulder stiffened. "I don't know anything."

"But-"

"Liam." The slave turned to see Fulton standing with two built men at the entrance to the kitchen. "You'll be accompanying these men to pick up a delivery from the warehouse."

"Um, I don't really know how-"

"You won't be doing much. Trust me," he said, eyes downcast. "Just do what the tell you and you'll be fine."

The entire room was literally crawling with bad vibes, but what was Liam to say? "Let me just tell Marcus I'm going, in case."

"Yes, you should tell the appropriate people you're going," Fulton answered carefully.

Liam eyed him, wondering at the weird behavior. "I'll just use the phone in the back."

"No! Um, here just use mine. I don't want to miss any important calls while you're on the phone."

Liam nodded and thanked him before taking the phone out the back door of the restaurant and dialing Zayn immediately.

" _Hello_?"

"Zayn," he sighed, relief washing over him at his Master's voice.

" _Oh my God, baby. I've been trying to reach you since yesterday_."

"Marcus turned off my phone."

" _Are you okay_?"

"I am, yeah. But..."

" _But what, love? What's going on_?"

"I don't know. This place-there's something going on. I can't tell what."

" _You're at the restaurant? Why_?"

"Marcus wanted me here. But now I'm supposed to go to some warehouse with some guys to pick up an order."

" _Okay_ ," Zayn drew out the word. " _What's that mean_?"

"I don't know. Nothing, I guess. Things are just shifty here. The girl from yesterday isn't here today and no one can tell me who or where she is. And the manager is off."

" _I don't want you going with those men. Just stay there and I'll come get you_."

"I can't, Zayn. Marcus obviously keeps a close eye on this place. You can't be anywhere near here. It's just an order. I'll be back before you know it and I'll call when I am."

" _Promise me. You'll let me know the moment you're back_."

"Promise."

Zayn sighed into the phone. " _Please be careful_."

"Of course. I love you."

"Liam," Fulton called from the door. "You should get going."

" _I love you, too, baby. Call me_."

"I will. Bye." Liam hung up and handed the phone back to the manager. "Okay, all set."

Fulton nodded, but couldn't meet Liam's eyes. He led Liam out front to a large van. "Just do what they say and you'll be fine."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "It's just an order. How hard can it be right?" He smiled but Fulton didn't smile back.

"Right." He opened the sliding door and Liam got in with one of the two men to sit on the floor in the open cabin. The other got in the driver's seat and Fulton gave one last look at Liam, sad like he was sorry, before closing the door.

Panic started to set in. Why was Fulton acting so weird? Everyone was. "So what are we picking up?" The man just grunted and kept looking at the wall of the van. "Okay, then."

"You are his slave, correct?" The man spoke in a thick Tussaud accent that Liam wasn't expecting.

"Yes," he admitted hesitantly.

"What did you do?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know what you mean?"

"You must've done something, or you wouldn't be here."

"Helping with the delivery?"

The man just laughed. "There is no delivery, little boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Liam! :'((((


	22. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not getting less intense #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam had cloth stuffed into his mouth and then taped over with thick, black duct tape. His hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied together. All he was wearing was a thin sheet around his waist, just long enough to conceal, but not hide.

He refused to cry. He wouldn't give these men any further satisfaction by showing how fucking scared he was. He was in some large underground room with little torches and tables with drinks on the other side of the room. He was in line with four other people all dressed similarly to him and bound in the same way. 

He blinked his eyes clear, the heavy haze of drugs still lingering in his system. He looked to his left at two of the prisoners, and then to his right at the other two. His eyes widened when he recognized the young girl from the restaurant. When he took another look at the others he realized he'd seen them all at the eatery the day before. 

A waitress, two cooks, and a dish boy. They all looked scared, some crying, some with dried tears. Liam wanted to comfort them all, tell them they'd figure a way out of this, but he was in no position to offer reassurances.

The two men that brought him here came into the room with black somethings in their hands. Liam watched as each of the prisoners were collared with heavy, leather collars. When it came his time, he turned away so he didn't have to look at the man's face as he was putting the collar on, just tight enough to pinch. 

Slaves were collared by their Masters all the time. Most begged for it, as a sign that they were properly owned and taken. But without a real Master, the gesture was demeaning. Liam was marked, but not owned. 

He felt a cold chain dangling from the collar, ending just at his collarbones. He didn't have time to wonder what it was for before a little plastic tag was added to the collar. When they were done he looked over to another prisoner to see that it was a price tag, with obscene amounts of money on them.

Holy shit. They were being sold. This was a slave trade, and Liam was obviously the main sell, since he was in the center of the line. He was going to be sold to the highest bidder and taken away, never to see Zayn again.

The tears finally came, silently rolling down his cheeks. He let the reality wash over him, settle in his bones. He went from one horrible Master to another, and skipped completely over the only one that was good to him.

How did this happen? Why?

His thoughts were interrupted by a girl's screams, muffled by the gag. He whipped his head over to see the young girl from the restaurant fighting and trashing as best she could. The two guards laughed at the feeble attempt before one pulled out a needle and shot it into her neck. The girl went instantly loose and her eyes fell shut as she hung from the guard's arms.

Everyone in line was deadly still, not wanting the same fate. He dragged her away by her bound wrists, out a door in the corner behind them. Another couple of guards were brought in to watch them while the other man Liam recognized followed his partner from the room.

***

Zayn was speeding down the calm midday roads with Niall on the phone. "It's been hours, Ni. I told him to call me when he got back and he hasn't."

"It might just be taking a while."

"I don't like it," Zayn gritted out. "Something's wrong; I can feel it."

"Where are you going? You just stormed out of here like a crazy person."

Zayn pulled a sharp turn, nearly plowing over a pedestrian. "I'm going to see him. Demand he tell me where Liam is."

"Think about this, Zayn," Niall warned. "If nothing's wrong. If you go and start throwing around accusations, and you're wrong, Marcus will kill you. Us. He will end us."

Zayn slammed his hand down on the steering wheel and ran a red light. "Something's wrong!" Zayn took a long breath and restarted, voice slightly more calm. "I just know. Like I can practically feel his fear. I don't know, Ni."

Niall was quiet for a minute before sighing. "Let me know if you need me."

"Thanks." Zayn hung up the phone and turned the last corner before pulling up to Marcus' office building. He didn't even greet the receptionist before taking the elevator up to the thirty-fourth floor. He ignored Marcus' personal assistant and crashed through the double doors of his office to find it...empty.

Middle of a work day and Marcus wasn't at work? Zayn went back out to the frazzled-looking assistant. "Mr. Malik you can't just-"

"Is he in a meeting?"

"He's not in at the moment. He should be back later today."

"Where is he?" Zayn was nearly screaming at the poor girl, but now wasn't the time for pleasantries.

"I don't know, sir. He just said he would be out of the office today, but he'd check back before heading home."

Zayn growled and punched the wooden frame of the door, making the small girl flinch. "You don't know anything?" he demanded.

The girl stuttered, "I don't...," she bit her lip. "Every other third Thursday of the month he takes an out-of-office day, something about _Savour _."__

__Zayn nodded curtly. "Thank you." He ran back to the elevator and then to his car, before screeching from the parking lot and towards the restaurant. It was busy, as always, but in a happy buzz sort of way that came with a mild afternoon rush._ _

__He got a few whispered recognitions, as he always did in this town, and most moved out of his way when he walked by, either intimidated by the slick suit and fancy shoes or the anger painted across his face. Either way he made his way through the restaurant easily and rammed open the kitchen door, making multiple chefs jump and turn to look at him._ _

__"Where is Marcus?"_ _

__"That's Zayn Malik", he heard someone whisper._ _

__"He's, he's not here," a man said._ _

__"I was told he would be."_ _

__"He's doing a delivery," another spoke up._ _

__"Shut up," the first hissed. "You want to be in the next delivery?"_ _

__Zayn watched the exchange with wary eyes. "There's a man, a slave, that belongs to-I'm looking for him."_ _

__A young girl, small and blonde, came from around the corner and up to Zayn. "You're looking for Liam, aren't you?"_ _

__Zayn smiled kindly at her. "I am. Do you know where he is?"_ _

__The girl shook her head sadly, but said, "He's on a delivery."_ _

__A tall, red-headed man grabbed the girl and pulled her in close. "Stop talking, Cassy. I don't want you getting hurt."_ _

__Zayn eyed the girl, a scared determination in her eyes. "With Marcus?" The girl nodded again. "Where?"_ _

__The girl went totally quiet then, leaning into the man and hiding her face in his chef's jacket. Zayn felt panic rising again. "Look, everyone. This slave, Liam," he made eyes contact with everyone he could, "I love him."_ _

__There was a wash of whispering and excited murmurs in the kitchen. "I made a mistake and I let him go to a man that doesn't treat him right. I need him and I have to find him. If anything happens to him," Zayn shook his head, "I'll never forgive myself."_ _

__They all looked at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes. "Please, help me."_ _

__"An old warehouse downtown. It used to be the plastic factory."_ _

__Zayn found the owner of the voice to be a man in a suit, clip board in hand. The manager maybe. He breathed out a sigh of relief and his eyes fell heavily. "Thank you."_ _

__***_ _

__The room was starting to fill up, people in expensive suits and low cut dresses with glasses of champagne roaming around, making small talk. The girl was back in line with the rest of them, but there were fresh bruises on her neck in the shape of fingers. They were standing against the wall away from everyone and most of them were completely ignoring them._ _

__Marcus appeared from the crowd in a well-fitting black suit and silver cuff links. He came and stood in front of the line of prisoners, directly in front of Liam. He tapped his glass with the ring on his middle finger and the room quieted instantly._ _

__"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." He was greeted with murmured returns. "Tonight I have five fine slaves to pick from. They are labeled with their starting bids, and are bound for your protection, as always," he smirked. "The three highest bidders for each will be allowed to see their pick bare for closer inspection and then the highest bidder after that point will gain themselves a perfect new slave to do with what you will."_ _

__Liam cringed, the ropes stinging his sore wrists. The rich Masters were starting to get antsy, no doubt excited about tonight's festivities. "The slaves may not be touched until the top three bidders of each are brought to one of our private rooms in the back. But if you have any questions and would like to ask something of the slave, each will be attended by a guard and you may make your request to them."_ _

__Marcus lifted his glass with a smile. "Let's begin."_ _

__The guard assigned to Liam tonight grabbed him by the arm and lead him away from the wall. Liam knew if he struggled he'd just add to the scars already adorning his body, so he let himself be pulled into place._ _

__Master after Master came up to him, filthy intentions clear in their eyes. Any part of his slave instincts that would want to submit to these people was drowned out by the thought of Zayn, unaware of Liam's current situation and their assured separation._ _

__"Flex," he was told._ _

__"Turn around."_ _

__"Spread your legs...oh wait," a lean female Master chuckled and raised a brow._ _

__"Moan." Liam clenched his jaw and shook his head. At his protest, his guard backhanded him across the face. Liam groaned in pain and went to double over but was held firm by his shoulder. "I said, moan," the Master repeated._ _

__Liam snarled, but did his best to conjure up any remnant of Zayn he could. His voice, his hands. Liam had the visual of his cock, cast in the shadows of the theatre, engrained on his mind. And he moaned at the thought._ _

__"Hmm," the broad, blond Master smirked. "Lovely."_ _

__"That's enough, Simpson."_ _

__"Great, now this one's taken," Simpson muttered and walked away, revealing a sight that had Liam's eyes watering in fear._ _

__He started to back away, though he didn't get far with his binds and his guard, but he fought nonetheless._ _

__"What's wrong, Liam? Miss me?"_ _

__***_ _

__Zayn turned from the group of mostly fearful cooks and left the restaurant, renewed determination simmering in his chest. The industrial part of town collapsed about ten years ago when the city across the river made production cheaper and importing common. Now all the old warehouses were used more for drunken teenage hookups and shady drug deals._ _

__But the old plastic factory was apparently being used for more than underage sex. Zayn parked his car around the corner and checked the surroundings. At first glance there wasn't anything, but then Zayn looked again and saw the cameras on every corner, the movement inside through the broken windows._ _

__Zayn knew he was insane, probably wouldn't make it out alive, but he had to go in there. What if Liam was in there? He pulled out his phone and sent Niall a text, alerting him to what he'd found, before waltzing right up to the front door and pushing it open._ _

__He was immediately met with two armed men. "Password?"_ _

__"Seriously?" Zayn raised a brow and scoffed._ _

__"I can't let you in without the password."_ _

__"Listen, kid, I'm sure you know who I am, so why don't we cut the shit."_ _

__"Sir, I can't-"_ _

__"That's alright, boys. Let him through." Marcus parted the men gently and smiled at Zayn. "I was wondering if you'd show. I had a feeling."_ _

__"Where is he?"_ _

__"I'm not sure who you mean."_ _

__Zayn's fists clenched at his side, temperature rising. "Where is he, Marcus?"_ _

__"Like I said," Marcus started to walk away and Zayn followed, "I'm not sure who you mean, but if you'd like to join tonight's bidding then, by all means, come on. You've missed most of the activity, but I'm sure you can still cast a bid." Zayn followed Marcus further into the building and down a service elevator. The heavy door opened to a large underground room filled with people. He saw business partners and clients he'd worked with, but his slave was nowhere to be found._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have questions. And you may ask them. But I'm not guaranteeing answers. Until next week, doves xoxo


	23. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday! This is a rough one so I'll need all of #TMZ to hold strong. It is what it is. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: just another S/O to my amazing and fabulous and brilliant betas that put up with me and my crazy fanfic. You guys are the best. 
> 
> AND it just so happens one of them, JoMouse, wrote a Ziam fic recently and is beginning to post it! Check it out!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4242942

"Where is he?" Zayn was still frantically scanning the crowd. Not only was Liam nowhere in sight, but he didn't see any slaves at all. For formal events, slaves often accompanied their Masters as human accessories. But this didn't look like any soirée Zayn had ever attended.

"The bidding is nearly closed. All the slaves are in private rooms by now." Marcus sent Zayn a dark smirk over his shoulder. "But if you hurry, I'm sure you can scrounge up enough to make it into the top three bidders."

"Bidders? On what? What the hell is..." Zayn did another look around. Underground party, podium, chains on the walls. It hit him suddenly. "Oh my God, you're selling slaves." Zayn's entire body shuddered at the realization. That meant Liam was on tonight's docket. He was being sold right now. "You can't do this!"

"I'll kindly ask you not to yell." Marcus turned a hard eye on Zayn. "It disturbs my guests."

"Your buyers you mean."

Marcus considered that for a brief moment. "Well, yes." He smiled that slimy smile that told Zayn he was feeling zero remorse.

"Where is he?"

"You'll need to be in the top three bidders to be able to see him now." Marcus kept walking and Zayn followed closely behind. "Lucky for you, after our top bidder got ahold of him, the bids dropped off. Most know when to quit, but you can see him for..." he pulled out his phone and scrolled, "A bid of ten million."

"Done," Zayn answered immediately. It was just a bid after all.

"Now, don't forget," like Zayn knew the rules in the first place, "entry fee is two million flat."

Zayn nodded quickly. "Fine. Whatever. Take me to him."

Marcus licked over his top lip. "Right this way."

Zayn tried not to make eye contact with anyone he might know as Marcus led him across the room and through a door in the back corner. There was a hallway with a line of closed doors. Marcus opened the second one and Zayn followed him through.

The lights were dim and there were no windows, but Zayn could see, clear as day, his Liam stood in the middle of the room, bound and naked, while two other men and a woman looked him over. His head was hung heavy in shame, his shoulders hunched over as he tried to make himself physically disappear.

"Get away from him!" Zayn marched across the room and shoved the Masters away. Liam's eyes lit up with recognition and he tried to reach for him, but his bound wrists limited him. He whined behind the gag as Zayn circled his arms around the thicker boy. "I'm here, baby. You're okay."

"Excuse me? We're in the middle of a sale here," one man complained.

Zayn didn't let go of Liam, but he turned so he could face the others, shielding Liam's bare body with his. "The sale is over. This is my slave."

"You can't just do that," the woman interjected.

"No, he can't," a graying, imposing, well-suited man said calmly. "Especially considering this slave is actually mine."

"And mine," Marcus piped up. Marcus put a hand on the two other Master's shoulders. "And that's three bidders that have far more money than you, so..." Marcus nodded to a guard by the door and the other two were led away with a few discontented shouts.

Once the door was closed the unknown man stepped up to Zayn. "If you'll kindly move out of the way, I was in the middle of inspecting him."

"No," Zayn said firmly. "He's not for sale."

"I don't believe that's up to you."

"Don't make this hard, Zayn," Marcus warned. "We've got a few things to discuss, but you will not interrupt my business."

Zayn felt a firm hold on his arm and saw the guard from a few minutes ago glaring down at him. He wasn't a slave if he had so little respect for Masters' dominance. He must be a Human that Marcus kept around for these things.

Zayn shook the man off, but stepped only a few inches away from Liam and turned to look at him. He was shaking and his eyes were red, meaning he'd been crying earlier. "I'm right here, baby. I'll get us out."

The older man just gave Zayn a look before placing a hand on the slave's back and bending him over. Zayn seethed and moved to stop him, but he felt two sets of hands this time, and when he looked there were more guards.

"Stop, you can't do this. He's not even sold yet. You can't touch him!"

"Actually that's exactly what these rooms are for. To examine the product and decide if it's worth the massive amounts of money you're going to pay," Marcus informed him.

"You can't do this. If you have sex with him and decide you don't want him, he'll be ruined."

"Please, Mr. Malik," the graying man stopped him. "We are not barbarians. I won't be having sex with him until he is mine. Again." The man rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

The man ignored Zayn's question. "You know I shouldn't be having to buy back a slave that's already mine," he explained to Marcus.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with your possessions," Marcus waved him off. "You're lucky I have him in the first place or you'd never get him back."

"Get him back? What the hell is going on?!"

The unknown Master sighed, tired of Zayn's ignorance apparently. "Liam is my slave. I own him."

"You don't. He's my-Marcus'...he doesn't belong to you."

"Actually, it's mostly his word against Liam's. Which wouldn't say much, but with me on Liam's side, his word becomes much more valuable. Which is why he's being sold and not merely given away," Marcus explained.

Zayn lowered his gaze to where Liam was looking up at him from his bent position. The third Master was still roaming Liam's hips and back with his hands, and Liam was shaking, the fear in his eyes too much for Zayn. "My turn," he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Marcus wondered.

"This guy had his time inspecting Liam, it's my turn."

The man seemed to think that was fair and let his hands drop from Liam's broad back. Zayn immediately stood him up and brought his face close enough to kiss both cheeks and then his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he begged.

Liam just whined through his gag and nuzzled into Zayn's cheek. He felt the wet of fresh tears and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and shoulders.

"Christ, Liam. You surely get around," the older man scoffed.

"You wouldn't believe his disobedience, Magee. No wonder you had to train him so harshly."

Liam made a wrecked sound at that and moved impossibly closer to Zayn. Zayn couldn't, wouldn't, understand what was happening. Another man that claimed Liam, that trained him. God, it seemed like a lifetime ago that Liam wasn't in his life, but he remembered the night he found him. The dark alleyway, the bruises and cuts. Zayn turned his head to face this Magee and snarled.

"You're the Master that abandoned him." Magee actually laughed. Laughed at Zayn.

"Liam hasn't told you much about his past, has he?" Marcus asked.

Zayn shielded Liam's body again, his back pressed against Liam's chest, with a hand on his waist, but he faced the two men. "He doesn't have to. It's not important." Liam whined again and tucked his face into Zayn's neck from behind, leaving it there to rest. Zayn squeezed his slave in reassurance.

"It is today," Marcus gleamed. "You don't know anything about the man you tried to steal from me."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Zayn asked. "You're selling Liam because I want him."

"If I can't have him, then you can't either, Mr. Malik. I will not be embarrassed by people that I own," he practically spat. "I'm sure you got up to plenty of stuff while Liam was living with you, but I was kind enough to overlook it. Then the open flirting the night you introduced him to me. I brushed it off. The late night calls, the time you decided it was okay to disregard my discipline and have Liam take off his cage and get off to the sound of your voice." Marcus was red in the face now, but he took a long, calming breath. "I decided all Liam needed was some strict guidance. I could break him, make him mine." Magee scoffed and Marcus sent him a glare before turning back to Zayn. "But then you two started planning your ceremony on my dime!" he shouted. "Liam brings home these...ridiculous plans of barbecue and beaches, and I knew. I knew what you two were doing. And I'll be damned if I lose my slave to you."

"Liam here needs more than tough guidance. I'm the only one that can truly handle him," Magee boasted. Liam sobbed and Zayn pulled his slave harder against him.

"Is that why he ran?" Marcus noted with a raised brow.

"Liam...wait. Liam ran?" Zayn turned his head and looked into Liam's sad eyes and saw the truth. "You weren't abandoned. You ran." Slaves never left their Masters once that were paired. Being abandoned was bad enough, but running. Running was unforgivable. Liam begged him with his eyes to understand. Zayn did, instantly. "He hurt you."

Zayn turned around and put gentle hands on Liam's body. He trailed over the scars he'd seen before but mostly overlooked, thinking they'd all come from the night he found him. But now he could see some were faded and old, but noticeable still. "The night I found you. It wasn't the first time you'd been beaten."

"And it wasn't meant to be the last," Magee snarled. "But after I sent my men out to find him, teach him his lesson, and tell him to make his way home by sun up, he never came back."

"Because I found him," he said mostly to Liam, voice barely above a whisper.

"You stole him. From me," Magee concluded.

Zayn was suddenly so angry, his blood boiling under his skin. He turned on the older man and leveled him with a glare. "You beat him! You left him half dead in the street! You don't deserve him!" Zayn's fist connected with Magee's face before he even knew it was lifted.

Magee stumbled back, a hand to his lip and heat in his eyes. He was breathing heavily through his nose and glaring at Zayn. "I was thinking of making a deal we could both benefit from, but you've just lost yourself a slave, Mr. Malik."

Liam cried out for Zayn and Zayn rushed to him in an instant. "No," he said firmly. "Liam is leaving with me." He carded shaking fingers through Liam's hair. "He's mine," he said softly, lips just inches from Liam's, separated by his gag.

"No, Zayn," Marcus decided. "He never was."

"I'll pay my bid," Magee announced. "Liam is mine."

Then there were multiple sets of hands on Zayn and on Liam and the two were fighting against their holds, towards each other. "No! Liam! Don't worry," Zayn shouted and tried to comfort him at the same time. "No!" He broke their hold for moment and ran to Liam, hands coming up to his face. "I love you. I won't let you go," he whispered just for them.

Then Zayn was being dragged again, kicking and screaming, Liam looking on while putting up a useless fight, as Zayn was pulled from the room and down the hall. "Liam!" He shouted his love's name until his throat was sore while he was shoved and dragged through the hall, upstairs, and around another hall. Then he was pushed out a door, into the night.

Marcus was there, walking between the guards that had just shoved Zayn out on the street. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Zayn."

Zayn rubbed where there were bruises forming on his arms. "I'll get him back," he assured, but his voice was cracking and weak.

"We shall see, Mr. Malik."

Marcus and the guards turned and walked back into the building, leaving Zayn alone and crying in the cold, dark air of a broken, empty downtown street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was rough. But it can only go up from here ya know?? Well hopefully :D


	24. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday!! This chapter is a bit sad but kinda awesome!
> 
> Also, I've noticed the amount of hits and bookmarks and comments and such and I'm overwhelmed by the support for this story!! It's probably my favorite thing I've ever written and I'm so glad you guys have stuck by through everything and found this story to be as addicting as I do. Much love my dears. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS!! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Zayn! Zayn, mate, get up!"

Zayn groaned, head dark and eyes heavy. He blinked his eyes hard and then opened them just enough to see a blurry head of blonde hair standing over him.

"What..."

"Zayn, you need to get up. Let's get you home."

Zayn shook his head, sights and sounds starting to invade his mind. Blue. Red. Blue again. A high pitched....siren? "What's going on?"

Niall picked Zayn up forcibly and threw an arm around his shoulders. "The police are here now. They'll take care of it."

Police? Why are they here? Zayn turned and reached for Liam, to help him up too, only to grasp thin air. "Liam," Zayn called in a quiet, broken voice.

"I don't know-He may be in there. They'll find him, Zayn."

Find him? Where is he? Why isn't he here with Zayn? "I need to find him."

"Zayn, you can barely walk." Niall dropped him in the passenger seat of his car and squatted down to talk to him. "You did a good thing. The police have been waiting for someone to be brave enough to out Marcus and the stuff he's doing."

"Marcus," Zayn snarled. "He has Liam."

Niall nodded. "I figured. We'll get him back."

Everything from the night's events came flooding back, nearly ripping Zayn's chest open with pain. "I lost him. I lost him! Niall, please," Zayn inhaled a shaky breath as tears fell from his eyes.

Niall pulled his jacket off and hung it over Zayn's shoulders before rubbing them as if Zayn could ever feel warmth again. "We'll find him," Niall assured the tired man. "But when Liam needs you, you'll want to be rested and ready. So let's go back to mine, yeah?"

Zayn didn't have the mind to protest. Instead, he just cried as Niall maneuvered his legs into the car and shut the door. He drove them back down the silent, deadly streets to his seemingly safe home. But what did Zayn really know about safe anymore?

Niall helped him inside and up to the guest room Zayn used when he stayed over. Harry must've gotten wind of something happening because he came around the corner just as Niall was opening the door to Zayn's room.

"Is he okay? Oh my god," Harry followed them in and knelt in front of Zayn when he slumped down on the edge of the bed. "Zayn," Harry tried, hands squeezing his thighs. "Sir, please say something."

Zayn opened his eyes to look down at the one slave that had been a happy constant in Zayn's life. But he wasn't even his own. Zayn could only keep a slave if he didn't belong to him. "Harry," he greeted fondly. "Beautiful, kind, loyal Harry."

Harry smiled, relieved. "Yes, sir."

Zayn pulled Harry closer and hugged him to his chest. "Stay with me," he whispered with his lips in Harry's hair.

Harry's eyes flicked to Niall, who nodded, before hugging Zayn tighter. "Of course."

Harry helped Zayn out of his dirty suit and into some shorts that belonged to Niall. He offered a shower, but Zayn just shook his head and curled the blanket around them tight. "Tomorrow," he breathed. "Tomorrow."

***

"There has to be something. A slave doesn't just disappear!" Niall pressed shaking fingers to his temple. "Liam Payne was there tonight. I know it for a fact. Find him. Find him!"

Niall hung up the phone before launching it across the room. Later he'll be thankful it landed on the sofa, but right now he couldn't see past the bright red behind his lids. "Fuck!" He grabbed a throw pillow off the chair beside him and screamed into it.

"Ni?"

Niall froze then dropped the pillow to see Harry's hunched form across the room with his phone in his hand. He looked to where the library door was now open. Harry was biting his lip, and his eyes actually held fear. Of Niall? Of Zayn? Of the situation?

"Come here, baby," Niall waved him over. Harry wilted in his arms, sagging against his body.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

Niall pet his hand through Harry's messy bed head. "Honestly? Everything, right now." Harry whimpered into his shoulder so Niall kissed his hair. "You don't have anything to worry about though, sweetheart."

"But Liam..."

"We'll find him," Niall assured. He'd said it so many times over the last couple hours. To Zayn, to himself, and now to Harry. He wasn't sure if it was even an encouragement anymore. He didn't want to think about it. "How's Zayn?" he asked instead.

"Asleep. He knocked out really fast. Must be so tired."

"But you couldn't sleep."

It wasn't a question; Niall knew. Harry never slept when someone he loved was distressed. Said it made him feel like he wasn't doing enough. 

"He's crying even in his sleep, Ni," Harry admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"Just hold him, Hazza. You're so good at making me feel better, and I know Zayn loves your hugs."

Harry nodded, allowing Niall to comfort him even though he was meant to be the comforter at the moment. "Are you doing alright?"

"I am...working on it," Niall answered.

"Well, don't work too hard. You always get so tense when you work too hard. Then I have to work harder." Harry pulled back to smirk at Niall. Niall smiled for the first time that night. Harry took it as a small win. "I love you, Daddy."

Niall kissed him softly. "I love you, too, baby."

Harry let his hand trail down Niall's arm as he walked away, fingers tangling for a split moment of relaxation before Harry headed back out the door.

Niall went back to work, getting updates from the police, and using every resource he could think off to find the boy that made Zayn fall.

***

Six a.m. wasn't any prettier than three a.m. that day. It was uglier even. Niall had worn bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking in all different directions from the amount of times he'd pulled on it.

Zayn was still only in Niall's shorts when he came bumbling into Niall's office, but he had wet hair and looked semi rested. He found Niall at his computer, phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I need a full count of people. I'll get as many details as I can, and I want to speak to him as soon as I can." Niall hung up without saying goodbye and stood up to greet Zayn. "Hey, man. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not."

Niall shoulders fell, but he nodded in understanding. "Can we talk?"

"Did you find him?"

Niall looked around his office desk, unable to look at the man himself. "Not yet. That's actually what we should talk about."

Zayn came forward and collapsed into the chair across the desk from Niall. "Is he dead?"

Niall sat again, but put a hand out in front of him. "I don't think so. We haven't seen any evidence of any harm anywhere in the warehouse." Niall sighed and dropped his hand. "But..." Niall took a long breath.

"What is it, Niall?"

The words all came out in a long gasp. "There's also no evidence that Liam was there at all."

"What? He was. He was there. I saw him. I talked to him. I tried-" Zayn inhaled sharply.

"I know. Of course, I know. The police know there were slaves there, but there weren't any records in the logs and books they confiscated last night."

"Because..." realization dawned on Zayn. "Because the deals weren't finished when they threw me out. The police must've showed up before the sales were recorded."

"They arrested Marcus, and most of the attendees, but the slaves and whoever was buying them must've been in a different part of the building."

"They were," Zayn confirmed. "They were further down in some hallway away from the showroom." Zayn was scratching at his shorts. "When Marcus threw me out he took me out another way."

"Where I found you?"

"No," Zayn shook his head. "I'd wandered away by then, before I passed out. It was around the back I think."

"They must've gotten out ahead of the cops." Niall typed something on his laptop. "But we'll find them. All of them. How many were there?"

"I don't know. I got there after the slaves were in separate rooms. I only know where Liam was being held when I found him." Zayn pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I found him, and I lost him."

"Do you know anything about who might have him, Zayn?"

Zayn's head popped up and he nodded. "This guy....um, Magee. He said something about being Liam's Master. God I don't-" he shook his head to try and coordinate his thoughts. "He was, he was Liam's former Master. No-current Master. Liam wasn't abandoned."

"What?"

"Liam ran," Zayn exhaled.

"What?" Niall asked again, louder. "But running-"

"I know. But that man, that Master, he beat him. He sent out guys to beat him the night I found him because he tried to run. You should see the scars, Niall. I didn't even notice-God, how did I not know?"

Niall came around and sat in the other chair next the Zayn. "And this Magee, he has Liam?"

"He has to. He was the one buying Liam. He was working with Marcus to get him back. Marcus knew who he was." Zayn's hands were in fists now, pressing into his thighs.

"Okay, we'll tell the police. This is, this is really helpful, Zayn." Niall got up to go call the authorities, but Zayn's hand shot out and caught his wrist.

"Wait. Don't call the police."

Niall turned to Zayn, confusion etched on his face. "Why not? This could be it, Zayn."

"I want to talk to Marcus first."

"I'm working on it," Niall shrugged. "He has to be processed and his lawyer is taking his sweet time getting to the station."

"I need to talk to him, before the police."

Niall laughed, a nervous sound. "Zayn, you can't talk to him before them. They're ready to pounce as soon as his lawyer gets there."

"I need to talk to him," Zayn argued as he stood, looking more determined than he had a minute ago. "If his lawyer gets to him I'll never get Liam back."

Zayn was up and out of Niall's office before Niall could even blink. He went after him, chased him up the stairs and to his room. Zayn was half dressed in the ten seconds Niall spent begging him to slow down. He was buttoning up last night's shirt when Niall grabbed his wrist.

"Zayn, think about this. You can't just go barging into a police station. You could be arrested."

Zayn shook him off, but placed a kiss to Niall's cheek. "I have to find him."

Niall tried to think of something else to say but Zayn was already out the door again. Niall followed him to the stairs, but stopped at the top. Zayn kept going, a mad wind about him. 

"I'm borrowing the Rover," he called over his shoulder as he grabbed the keys by the front door. "I'm getting him back." Then Zayn was out the front door and walking around to the garage.

He passed a few house servants on the way, but it's like they could sense his madness and took steps in the other direction. Zayn didn't let up on the pedal all the way to the station. He honked at innocent cars and ran a light or two.

When he got to the police station, the chief was waiting for him right inside the door. "Zayn, how ya been?"

"I figured Niall called," Zayn ignored his greeting. "I need to talk to him, Damon."

"I can't let you do that, Zayn. Why don't we go-"

Zayn walked towards the locked door that led to the interrogation rooms. "Don't pull that shit with me, Damon. Let me in."

Damon put a hand on Zayn's shoulder. "Don't make a scene, Zayn."

Zayn turned and steeled the Chief of Police with a dangerous look. "You owe me so much. Let me in. Just two minutes."

Damon held his gaze, lips in a stern line, for a good minute before sighing and putting in his code for the door.

"Thank you, Damon. Give Sheryl my love."

"Yeah, yeah."

Zayn walked down the hall, looking into each window until he saw the man of the hour. He looked bored mostly, but when Zayn wrenched the door open he jumped. Zayn came and slammed his hands down on the table, making Marcus pull back from him. 

"Where the hell is my slave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shivers* Zayn!


	25. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday!! A little reprieve from all the crazy for a moment but it's far from over. Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Happy #SlaveMeThursday!! A tiny reprieve from the drama. It's still intense but...well you'll see.

COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

***

Marcus collected himself quickly before his lips turned up into a smirk, eyebrow raised and eyes mischievous. "I'm not sure who you could possibly mean? You," Marcus rested his elbows on the table and furrowed his brows mockingly. "You don't have a slave."

Zayn had to take two long breaths so he didn't just find the nearest heavily-weighted object and launch it at Marcus' head. "Fuck you, DeWare! Tell me where Liam is. Now!"

Marcus just sighed, like Zayn was exhausting him, and sat back in his flimsy folding chair. "Which one was Liam again? I've got so many expensive goods coming in and out my door."

Zayn couldn't help it then; he went around the small table and curled a hand around Marcus' neck from behind, pulling his head back into Zayn's chest. Marcus' cuffed hands floundered, fingers trying to pry Zayn's hand away. Zayn leaned down to speak lowly against Marcus' ear. "You're going to make me do something I don't want to do. I don't want to be this person, but you're pushing me." He squeezed a little tighter. "Tell me where my slave is, or they will have to pry me off of you while you're screaming for help."

Marcus put a hand up, signaling to Zayn that he wanted to talk. Zayn released his hold, but kept his hand close to the other man's neck, a warning. "I won't just give him to you." Zayn moved his fingers to grip again, but Marcus quickly spoke up. "But! But I am willing to make a trade."

Zayn let his hand fall. "What kind of trade?"

Marcus turned a little in his seat. "Can you sit over there? I don't much fancy the choking thing. I'm a Master after all."

Zayn scoffed. "You're not a Master; you're a dealer," Zayn spat, but moved back to his chair. Marcus visibly relaxed once the table was between them. "What do you want from me?"

Marcus was back to being smug, his teeth poking out from behind his calculating smile. "I'll tell you where he is. Even help you get him back. But you have to give me something in return."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "You already have everything. You own my house, my car, my business. You can just take whatever you want."

Marcus hummed in agreement. "That I can. Materialistically I own you, but you're the most respected man in this city. People may fear me, owe me, but they respect you."

"And?" Zayn didn't like where this was headed.

"With you in the way I'll never really have control. You have everyone, cops included obviously, in your pocket. I can't compete with that." Zayn sat still, waiting for Marcus to just say it. "I want you to disappear."

"What?" Zayn actually laughed a little. That was so far from what he thought Marcus was going to say. "What do you mean?"

"Leave. Give me your share of our company-"

"My company," Zayn nearly growled.

"Not for long, if you want Liam back." Zayn was at a loss. He opened his mouth to answer, but then didn't know what to say. Marcus continued in his silence. "I'll sell your house, your car, and take over the match-making. Or well," Marcus waved it off, hands still awkwardly attached together, "I'll hire some people to run that for me. I've never really had a knack for," he frowned, "people."

"And what? I just live on the street?"

Marcus tilted his head and sighed, as if he were explaining something simple to a toddler. "Of course not. I want you to go quietly, don't I? I'll make sure you're comfortable. Just not here. Not even close to here."

"But with Liam?"

Marcus chuckled darkly. "Yes, you can have your slave."

"What about Niall? Harry?"

"I'm sure I can find a suitable position for Master Horan and his girlfriend."

Zayn shook his head. "No. I don't trust it. I'm not leaving Niall without some sort of security."

Marcus laughed then, full and happy. "Perfect," he purred.

"What is?" Zayn snarled.

"You've already agreed. You can't even tell, but in your mind you're already gone, handsome little Liam in hand."

Zayn went to disagree, but then he realized Marcus was right. Zayn had subconsciously already said yes, already started thinking about where he and Liam could go together. "Fine. Tell me where he is, help me get him back, and I'll leave."

Marcus just licked over his lips predatorily and nodded. "Deal. We'll discuss details when you're less," he moved his hand in front of himself at Zayn in a circle to encompass his whole being, "angry."

"Where is he?"

Marcus clicked his tongue lazily, as if Zayn was still taxing him and he needed a break. "With his rightful Master."

Zayn did growl then, a low warning that fed straight from his instincts as a Master himself. "Magee."

"Big man in town. Bigger than you. He's got more money than everyone in this city combined and he has a long list of favors from everyone from the clerk at the grocery store to government officials."

"How come I've never heard of him, then?"

"Zayn, please," Marcus belittled. "You should know by now the ones with real power never show their faces. I was lucky to even meet him when I sold Liam to him. But then again, everyone wants Liam."

"But Liam only wants me."

"True enough, probably. But it doesn't really matter what Liam wants. He's just a slave, Zayn. You'll do well to remember as such."

"You make me sick. Tell me where to find Magee and how to get Liam back."

Marcus collected himself while Zayn waited with clenched fists. "Two cities over. His day job is CEO and Chairman of the Board for Caroway Plastics."

"The one that took over and turned our downtown into a junkyard?"

"The very same."

"Christ," Zayn breathed. "I had no idea this was-" Zayn just shook his head.

"Debating Liam's worth already?"

"No. Never. Liam is worth a million seedy CEO's. I just-" He leaned on the table. "How exactly am I going to get him back?"

Zayn startled at a knock on the door. Damon came in and placed a hand on Zayn's shoulder. "Time to go. You have to leave out the back so no one sees you."

"Already?"

"You asked for two and I gave you ten."

Zayn turned back to Marcus. "How, DeWare? Tell me."

"His lawyer will be here any minute," Damon urged.

Zayn ignored the Chief and stood from his chair to lean on the table on his hands. "How?"

"Cordin has a copy of the contract he signed to take Liam. It's in there."

Damon had a hand curled around Zayn's arm now. "You have to go, Zayn."

Zayn allowed himself to be pulled but kept talking to Marcus. "Where in it? What should I look for?"

Marcus just sat back in his seat, relaxed and calm, as Zayn was pulled from the room. Damon shut the door and ushered Zayn out the back door. "Never again, Zayn. I don't owe you anymore."

Zayn gave the man a grateful smile. "Don't worry. I wouldn't be around to collect any more favors anyway."

Zayn walked away, leaving a confused Damon and smug Marcus behind to go find something, anything, that would bring Liam back to him."

***

Niall and Harry were in one of the handful of guest bedrooms because they didn't want to dirty the sheets they had to sleep on tonight and the housekeeper had already cleaned today. They were nothing if not polite.

"Don't worry, baby. You've been so amazing through all of this. Let me take care of you."

Harry's wrists were locked to the corner bed posts by padded cuffs while he laid on the shifting sheets naked and spread. Niall laid between his legs, hands gripping the thick meat of his slave's thighs. He felt completely awful about how Harry had spent last night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep because Niall left him with a depressed, and slightly manic, Zayn.

So tonight he was going to make it up to his baby. He latched his teeth onto the tender inside of Harry's thigh to suck a mark into the skin there. Harry keened and tried to close his thighs around Niall's head, but the blond pushed them wide and trailed his lips down in a line to the crevice at Harry's hip.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever known, Harry," Niall whispered before tilting his head to nuzzle the heated skin over his pelvis. He moved closer and nipped at the trim pubic hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Doesn't matter," Harry panted. "You'll never have to know."

Niall smiled and gave his hip a kiss before looking up to see Harry already looking down at him. "I hope that's true." He wrapped his fingers gingerly around Harry's base and kissed up the side of his shaft. The blond moved his fist in a slick glide while his lips continued their path over Harry's skin. "I'm sorry for making you take care of Zayn last night."

Harry was breathing deep, in measured breaths, as a drop of precome slid from his tip onto Niall's hand. The Master used it to add to his ease before ducking down and licking across Harry's balls.

"It's okay," Harry gasped. "I'll always help Zayn, however I can. I just-" he fisted the sheets when Niall sucked one of them into his mouth. "I just wish I never had to see him like that."

Niall pulled Harry's sac taunt before letting it fall from his mouth. "I wish that, too. I'll do whatever I can to help him."

"Can we-" Harry fucked up into Niall's fist. "Let's not talk about Zayn right now. I love him, but I don't want to think about him when I have you like this."

Niall laughed happily and sucked a kiss to the side of Harry's length. "Of course, baby." Niall switched hands and used his wet one to trail down between Harry's cheeks. Harry shuddered when Niall's fingertips found his puckered rim. "Right there, love? That where you want me?" Niall accentuated his point by pressing against the tight ring.

Harry legs flexed and he nodded, hair swishing back and forth on his pillow. "Yes, please."

"Please, who?" Niall asked as he nibbled idly on the sensitive skin on Harry's taint.

Harry groaned and scratched his nails down his wrist just for something to bear into. "Please, Daddy. Please!"

Niall just hummed with praise and reached up to pushed three long fingers vetween Harry's lips. The slave's eyes fluttered shut as he sucked and licked around the digits. Niall pulled them out, dripping with spit, and pushed one finger into his boy without preamble. Harry clenched instantly, but only for a moment, before all of his muscles released and he opened around Niall's finger with a moan. Niall pumped one finger shallowly, slowing adding more, but his hand slowed on Harry's prick to keep him from getting too close too soon.

Harry didn't like that idea very much at all. He whined, high in his throat, and shook his head roughly on his pillow. "Please, Daddy," he begged.

"Not yet," Niall placated. "I want three inside you before you come."

Harry tucked his face against his sweat-slick arm and puffed out a frustrated breath of air. "Another, please."

"Polite," Niall murmured approvingly before pressing another finger against the first and into Harry's hole. Harry arched off the bed, arm pressed tight to his flushed cheeks, and moaned Niall's name. Niall rewarded that response by thrusting his two fingers into Harry faster.

Harry was starting to shift around unconsciously on the bed, trying to hold back the building sensation of his orgasm. "Okay. Another, Daddy."

"Say please," Niall reminded him in the boy's heated state.

"Please!" Harry groaned. "Pleaseplease. I need it."

"Of course, sweetheart." Niall moved his hand faster, twisting as he rubbed over Harry's thick, leaking head, and pushed his third finger in. Harry's toes curled in the sheets and he used the spasming digits to push his body into the air before falling back to the bed again. "God, you're beautiful," Niall praised and bit down on Harry's trembling thigh to suck a mark of ownership onto his skin.

When Niall curled his fingers and found Harry's familiar spot, the boy lost all tension and his limbs sprawled out on the mattress. Niall couldn't help the small chuckle, but Harry wouldn't have heard it if it were a shout. He was wiggling and writhing and begging Niall to do it again. Niall answered by pressing the pads of his fingers firmly into Harry's prostate and massaging circles rhythmically into the bundle.

Harry was gasping short, choppy breaths and clenching in time to match Niall ministrations. "Daddy. Daddy, can I-oh, God. Please, can I come? Please!" Niall watched at tears collected in the corners of Harry's eyes, smug with what he could do to his baby in just a handful of minutes.

"What will you do for me if I let you come, Hazza?"

"Anything!" he assured. "Anything you want, Daddy. You can fuck me while I'm sore, or-or you can-ugggh-fuck my throat and I'll make you come and swallow, I promise. You can-" Harry wiped his face across his shoulder, trying to think clearly enough to finish. "You can spank me. Or tie me up. I don't care! Please!"

"Hmm, so many options. That's very kind of you, baby." Niall's fingers were now a constant pressure inside Harry and he was fisting quickly over just Harry's aching tip.

"Oh, fuck," he squeaked. "Daddy, I can't-I'm-"

"Not. Yet." Niall saw the physical restraint Harry put on himself right then, begging his body to hold out. "I haven't decided what I want."

"Pick, please." The words were quiet, but not shy. His voice was gone, left mostly with air, but Niall could hear Harry's frustration.

"I think...I want to fuck your face while you ride that blue vibrator we got a couple weeks ago."

Harry dug his head into his pillow and bit down on a moan. "Yes! Yes, please. Okay, Daddy, please."

Niall nodded, content with that and put Harry's tip against his slack lips. "Come on, baby."

Harry's hands fisted around the chains, his feet curled into the sheets, and his abs clenched tight as he screamed and shot into and onto Niall's mouth. He huffed out shocked, gasping breaths as his hips twitched while he came down and Niall tugged him through his orgasm. Harry reached for Niall almost immediately and sighed when he got caught by the cuffs. Niall came back in sight, up by Harry's head, and unlocked him. Harry smiled dopily and kissed his release clean from Niall's lips and chin. "My turn."

Niall swung a leg over Harry and moved to straddle his chest. Harry was still loose and hazy but smiled up at him brightly. "Vibrator is in the drawer. Been waiting to use it."

Niall raised a brow and leaned over to open the drawer, only to be faced with his buzzing phone on the nightstand. Zayn's name flashed across the screen. Niall debated for a moment whether or not to answer, but then sighed and picked the phone up.

He sat back on Harry's chest and answered it. "What's up, mate?"

"I've found a way to get Liam back, but I need your help."

"Of course, Zee. Whatever you need." Niall talked while his thumb traced random patterns on Harry's collarbones.

"Meet me at my place in twenty."

Niall frowned. "Oh, right now? I was-"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I know," Niall sighed. "Of course I'll help. See you soon." Niall hung up and sighed again before setting his phone down on the table. Harry was watching with curious eyes until Niall finally said. "Okay, nix the vibe. I need to come. We have five minutes." Harry inhaled a surprised giggle but rushed to pull Niall's pants down and took him in his mouth.

It was actually only four minutes, but with Harry's mouth, who can hold out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some Narry, so sue me.


	26. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday peeps! You'll be joyous to know you all get what you want. Enjoy! #TMZ
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn picked Niall up after he had a quick shower and changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing for over twenty-four hours. Niall left Harry with a kiss at the door and got into his car. 

"So, what's the big break?"

"Marcus is letting me see a copy of the contract between him and Magee for Liam. I just need to see something, his name, his signature, to prove he's involved."

"How did you get that?"

Zayn felt guilt sweep over his body and through his blood. He gripped the steering wheel tight and licked his lips nervously. "I'll explain later. Right now, I need to get to Cordin. We can't meet at Marcus' house; I'm sure it's under investigation. But Marcus seemed sure Cordin would have it. I just don't know how to find him."

"What about his restaurant? Would anyone there know how to get to him?"

Zayn felt the warm spark of hope behind his eyes and he reached across the car and pulled Niall into him blindly and smushed a kiss to his hair. "You are a genius! The smartest person I know."

Niall swatted at him jovially and straightened out his hair. "Duh."

Zayn was nearly bouncing in his seat the entire rest of the ride. He was this close to freedom and he couldn't practically taste it. He and Niall nearly ran into the eatery and through the door to the back. The staff gave them nervous glances at the noise, but soon relaxed. 

Zayn walked up to the closest chef and asked, "Who's in charge here?"

He didn't answer, but just pointed to the back wall where a room with a closed door was located. Zayn thanked him and made his way over. Just as he was about to knock, a short man in a suit stepped in front. 

"Can I help you with something?" A man in a suit approached. 

"Are you in charge?" Zayn asked. 

"I am indeed. You shouldn't be back here."

"Marcus sent me." A look of...disdain maybe...flashed across the man's face. "I'm looking for Cordin."

"I don't know who that is," the manager claimed, rather loudly, before nodding to the door behind him. 

Zayn narrowed his eyes in confusion, but slipped around the man to the door. He opened it to find one shaky, cowering Cordin sitting in a flimsy folding chair. 

The manager ducked around the doorway and sent a cheeky, "Oops," to Marcus' right hand man before walking away. 

Zayn watched him go before stepping into the office and shutting the door behind him and Niall. "Cordin," he greeted cautiously. 

"I know why you're here. Marcus contacted me through his lawyer." Cordin stood up, distraught with anger. "What is it about this guy? He's just a slave! And now Marcus might go to jail over him!" He turned on Zayn and pointed at him. "Just take your goddamn slave and leave us be! I just-" He turned away from the two and curled his thin arms around himself. "Just give me Marcus back."

Zayn shook his head in disbelief. "You-" He laid a gentle hand on Cordin's shoulder, but he still flinched. "You love him, don't you?"

"Humans don't love Masters and Masters certainly don't love Humans."

"But you do," Niall confirmed. "You'd agree to do anything for him, and he knows that. He's using you, Cordin."

Cordin laughed, sarcastic and wet. "You think I don't know that?! I'm a housekeeper, for fuck's sake! But he had be doing all of his dirty work. And I do it, gladly, because then he tells me how much I mean to him and that he couldn't do anything without me."

Zayn closed his eyes and took a long breath. He couldn't feel sorry for this man, someone who willingly put Liam in harm's way, but he couldn't pretend that the desire to do anything for the someone you love was foreign to him. "Marcus said you could help us."

Cordin ran a hand through his hair and leaned over to get the folder in the small desk. "Here it is. The police have the original, the one kept at the warehouse, but I'm sure they're looking to keep this quiet."

"Won't matter. All I need is a threat," Zayn assured. 

***

Getting to Magee was much harder then getting to Cordin. Zayn and Niall drove the two hours it took to get to him and figured a united front would be enough to get them in. Sadly, no. Especially when the secretary figured out who Zayn and Niall were. Magee refused to see them. 

They waited, sunk down in their seats, for Magee to leave the elevator and walk to his car under the shoddy lights of the parking structure. Just as Magee reached his vehicle, Zayn got out and strode over to him, shutting the door with a hand over Magee's shoulder. 

The other Master turned under his presence and sized up the duo standing before him. "Zayn Malik. I can't say I'm fully surprised, but a bit in awe of your gall."

"We should talk." Zayn tilted his head tauntingly. "Actually, I should talk; you should listen."

"Whatever pleas you're planning on making, I'm not interested. Liam's quite the commodity. He's not for sale."

"I'm not looking to buy. I plan on you giving him to me."

Magee laughed, a snooty chuckle, and clicked his tongue. "Boys, come back another day. I'm tired."

Niall pushed their copy of the contract into Magee's face. "Look familiar?"

Magee flinched back and then narrowed his eyes to read the words on the page. "How did you get this?"

"Called in a favor. Now," Niall settled back and tucked the contract under his arm, "wanna talk?" Zayn backed up as well and gave Magee a smug grin. 

"Fine."

***

Zayn and Niall were holed up in a hotel in town so they could have coffee with Magee the next day to discuss what Zayn hoped would be an easy surrender. He was itching with the fact that Liam was within reach, but he had no idea where he was. He'd insisted the slave be brought to the meeting to ensure he was okay. Magee had just licked over his teeth and warned, "Be careful what you wish for."

Now Niall was waiting patiently at a table while Zayn tapped a foot in the line for coffee. Finally the person in front of him moved and Zayn was greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"Two decafs, please. One with milk."

The barista recalled his order and rang him up. It was like the coffee was already in his system with the way his body was vibrating, which is why he chose decaf. He picked up the two cups from the counter and just as he nodded his thanks to the worker he felt it. That unmistakable feeling that the person you love was in the same room as you. 

Zayn flipped around and found him immediately, glad to see Liam was already looking at him. He smiled instantly, relief that he was actually real flooding over him. Liam smiled wide back, but the quick grimace of pain brought Zayn back to reality as his eyes looked over Liam's face then body. His shirt was covering most of the wounds he could tell, but the sizable one on his bicep couldn't be missed, and his lip was split. A few scratches marked his face, making Zayn want to rub away the hurt from each and every one. 

He nearly dropped the cups on his way back over, before actually dropping them to the table. Liam sent him one more glance before lowering his head submissively and sitting between Niall and Magee, across from Zayn. Zayn tried to catch his eyes as he sat, but Liam refused to look. 

"I'm here," Magee stated the obvious. "Now tell me what you want."

"You've hurt him," Zayn snarled, low and warning. 

"He's fine," Magee brushed him off. "Aren't you, slave?"

"Yes, Master," Liam whispered, words more air than sound. 

Zayn heart fell at the sight. He couldn't help but reach across and lay a hand over Liam's on the table. Liam flinched, but then relaxed and looked up. "I'm so sorry," Zayn tried, but Liam shook his head, eyes fond and searching. 

"No. Not your fault."

"Shut up," Magee ordered and Liam pulled his hand away and lowered his head again.

"You're a monster," Niall accused and glared at the older man. 

"I'm a Master," he claimed. "It's you, little boys, who don't know how to own a slave."

Zayn moved to stand, but Niall caught him, and suddenly Zayn was so glad he'd made Niall come with him. "Why don't we just save the time and you give Liam back to Zayn," Niall started. 

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Zayn looked at Liam, even though he wouldn't look back, to gather his courage. "The police may be afraid of you, but I'm not. And I've got a bit of influence myself. I won't hesitate to take this to some friends in the media. Show them that Marcus isn't the only bad man in this area."

"I will destroy you if you even think about."

Zayn just huffed a humorless sound. "I think that's what you don't understand. I'm already ruined. And I would destroy myself all over again for him." He looked firmly at Liam, begging him to look up, and when he did Liam was looking at Zayn with a kind of hope he was sure Liam hadn't felt in days. 

"All of this, over a slave? Why?"

"Because I love him," he admitted, still looking at Liam. Then Zayn felt the rough fabric of jeans against his trousers and smiled as Liam's foot hooked around his, pulling it closer. Zayn was absolutely sure now. "I will spend every single day, for as long as it takes, trying to get Liam back."

"I paid for him," Magee reasoned. "I own him."

"I'll pay you your fee. I don't want to have to fight you, I just want my slave."

"Can you even afford him?"

"Whatever it takes," he breathed in confirmation. 

Niall just slid the papers across the table. "How about we make this easy." He flipped the contract over and tapped the clean, white side. "A new contract. Name your price and we'll pay, then, it's over."

Zayn finally broke Liam's gaze to look at Niall. "You don't have to help me."

"Of course I don't. But I am." Zayn was the one who lowered his head then. He didn't know what was going to happen to Niall and Harry after he got back home. Suddenly he felt like the worst kind of person for not making sure Niall would be safe. Niall broke that train of thought with a more insistent tap on the paper. "Let's get to it. I'm sure you're a busy man."

"More trouble than he's worth, trust me. Mr. Malik, you're making a mistake. He'll be just as disobedient as he was with me. He'll run, he always does."

"Not from me. Not once, from me." Liam pressed his lips together and shook his head, agreeing silently with Zayn. 

"Fine, but I don't want to see or hear from either or you ever again. Is this the only copy?"

Niall nodded. "The only one we have. The police have the original."

"Fine. I take this with me, and you keep your mouth shut."

Zayn and Niall both agreed and Magee picked up the pen and wrote some inordinate amount of money, at which Zayn didn't even peek, because Liam was getting up from his chair, and then Zayn was, too, and they met in the middle behind Niall's chair. Zayn pulled him in gently, aware of his current state, and pressed his lips to Liam's. Liam moaned softly with relief and wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist. 

"I'll leave you to your shamble of a life, then." Magee rose from his seat, contract in hand. "I hope it's worth whatever Marcus is demanding. The prick was always overzealous." He got to the door and looked back. "You have until the end of the day to get the money. If not..." Magee just pursed his lips and walked out. 

Zayn couldn't pretend to listen when Liam was poking his tongue at Zayn's teeth and gripping his shirt. Zayn let him lick across the roof of his mouth, sighing at the sensation before pulling back and kissing along his jaw, fingers in his hair. 

"You saved me," Liam whispered against his neck. 

"Because you saved me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Ziam begin.


	27. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThrusday!! I wrote this chapter half dead so we'll see how this works. Haha
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall has been on the phone with Harry for almost two hours. He'd been reassuring his slave that they were fine; that Liam was a bit worse for wear, but too happy to be with Zayn to care. He didn't mind taking the time to repeatedly assure his boy, because Zayn and Liam had been huddled together on one of the beds, whispering to each other. Whatever Zayn was saying had Liam smiling wide and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

Niall tried to give them the time to get reacquainted, but he needed to discuss details with Zayn and he wasn't sure Liam was in the right place to listen to it. "Babe, I have to go. We'll be home tomorrow," he told Harry. Niall said his 'I love you' and hung up. He walked up to the edge of the bed and cleared his throat politely. Liam brushed his lips across Zayn's, just a ghosting breath. Zayn poked his tongue out and licked across his own lips, brushing barely over Liam's bottom lip. Liam stuttered a breath. 

"Zee?" Niall tried again "Can I get a moment? You can get back to your sexual tension as soon as we're done." 

Zayn laughed at Niall but kept his eyes on Liam. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"How about I just go get some ice, and you can talk business? I'll be so fast, you won't even notice."

Zayn kissed his chin, then along his jaw as he whispered, "I'll notice."

Liam just giggled and pushed gently on Zayn's chest to get off the bed. He grabbed the ice bucket and gave Zayn one more look over his shoulder before heading out to look for the ice machine. The hallway was long, but the rooms were scattered few and far between, privacy a perk of a fancy hotel. He walked down to the end of the hallway and saw a sign saying "Ice" pointing around the corner. Liam followed it and finally found the dispenser. 

He couldn't hold back his smile as ice clanked into the bucket. He finally had his Master and he finally felt safe with someone. They'd get to go back to Marvin and Kalli and everyone that Liam had become so attached to while he lived in Zayn's home. His home, hopefully, soon. 

Liam turned with a wide, dreamy smile only to be faced with the end of a barrel. Liam froze, brows furrowed, before recognizing the looming figures with the weapons. It was the same men that took him to a back alley when they found him far from home what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

"Come on now, slave. Time for a lesson."

Liam stood his ground with a firm set to his jaw. "My Master is right down the hall. He's expecting me back."

The man just laughed. "Firstly, you don't belong to anyone right now. You're free game. Secondly, I don't want to keep you. Like I want that trouble. I'll give you back to your poor excuse for a man, but not until Magee gets his message across."

Liam stepped back from them, back hitting the machine, before he was yanked forward by one of the other men, dropping the bucket and being pulled towards a room further from his own. Liam fought, but three men held him, one with a hand over his mouth, mostly incapacitated until they pushed him into a room and shut the door. 

Liam went to run on instinct but one of them was blocking the door. He turned back to see the leader with his gun resting by his side and an expectant brow raised. "Any other escapes you'd like to futilely attempt?" Liam just swallowed and darted his eyes around, looking for anything that would help. In his silence the man got his answer. "Good. Then, let's get started." He raised his hand and swung the butt of the gun into Liam's temple. 

***

"I'm glad Liam's safe, but something's not right," Niall worried. "Marcus just gave up Liam and Magee all but bowed out. It doesn't feel right."

Zayn scratched his fingers into his slim jeans and nodded in agreement; knowing, of course, that Niall was right. Marcus would be expecting Zayn's share of the company and his resignation as soon as they got home. And with Marcus' lawyers, he should be out in no time; a slap on the wrist and a fine maybe, and with more power than ever. 

"There is something," Zayn admitted. 

Niall sighed. "I figured. What did Marcus want?"

Zayn shook his head in defeat. "Liam and I will be leaving town as soon as possible."

"What?" Niall laughed nervously, unbelieving. 

"He asked for my disappearance. I'm giving up my house, my part in the company. We're going away."

"Zayn, that's insane!" Niall stood up from the bed, hot with betrayal. "You can't do that. We've spent years and millions on this company. It's ours!"

"I know," Zayn agreed regretfully. "I did what I had to. I love him."

Niall pressed his lips together in anger. "What about me? And Harry? He'll leave us out to dry, Zayn. Don't you love us?"

"Of course. You're my brother, Niall. I'd do anything for you and Harry."

"Liar," Niall accused. 

"I made sure Marcus knew you had to be safe."

"And he agreed?"

Zayn opened his mouth to say of course he did...but he didn't. He never did. "I..." Zayn crawled across the bed to stand by Niall. "I will do everything I can."

"Right. You get your slave, you get what you wanted, and then you just leave. I'll lose my company, too, Malik! He'll try to take Harry from me to get back at us for taking Liam!" Niall screamed the realization. He walked lamely to the end of the other bed and fell to sit on it, covering his face with his hands. "He'll take Harry from me." 

Zayn heard the tears before he came around and knelt to see them. He pulled Niall's hands from his face and could see the way Niall's lips shook for something to say but nothing came out. 

"I'm so sorry, Niall."

Niall yanked his wrists from Zayn's loose grip. "Don't." He got up and turned away from his best friend. "I glad you got Liam back, I really am. But if I had known I'd lose my slave for him, I wouldn't have helped you."

Zayn couldn't be angry at him. He knew if the roles were reversed the same would be true for him. Zayn knew Marcus would destroy Niall's life if he left him without an income or support and at the end, yes, Marcus would go for Harry. Zayn was nothing but sorry. 

"I'll do anything I can."

Niall just laughed, loud but humorless. "I think you've done enough for now, thanks." He opened the door and grabbed his keys by the door. I'm taking the car. Stay the night and I'll send a car for you. Enjoy your slave, Zayn. I hope he was worth it."

Zayn tried to reach out for him again, but Niall was already out the door and around the corner to the elevators, and Zayn was left in near darkness. He brought a hard fist into the thick wooden barrier once the door shut and then brought both hands roughly through his now shaggy hair. He realized, bitterly, that he'd neglected to cut it since Liam left, and he didn't even have anyone to touch it while he was living all alone in his huge house. 

Now he'd finally gotten his someone to hold, but lost everything else in the process. And the worst part was that he didn't regret it. Liam was everything. He wished it didn't have to be like this, but he couldn't bring himself to change his mind when his slave was on his way back to him. 

Speaking of, what was taking Liam so long? Zayn collected himself as best he could before opening the door. What he got was an armful of broken slave, blood staining his shirt. "Oh my God! Liam!" Zayn pulled him inside and laid him on bed, the door slamming shut behind them as he hovered over a barely breathing Liam. "Liam, what happened? Fuck, baby, talk to me," he begged. Liam just groaned and reached out for Zayn, who crawled in close and tried to wipe the blood out of Liam's eyes. Liam was trying to say something, but Zayn couldn't understand him. "What, baby?"

"I-I learned...my less-lesson."

Zayn didn't understand, and it didn't matter. He just picked up the phone and dialed emergency while he kept a firm hold on Liam, sure to never let him out of his sight again. 

***

Zayn was wringing his hands and pacing the bleak white hallway waiting for word. He hadn't taken Liam to the hospital the first time, but this was worse, way worse. At least when he met Liam in the alley, he could talk, even limp. This time Liam had to be carried on a stretcher to the ambulance. He had no idea what could've happened between when Liam walked out of the room and when Zayn caught him in his arms. 

He had a feeling, but it seemed absurd. Would Magee really chase after them like this? He couldn't just let go? But then again, Zayn refused to let go, too. Zayn wasn't a coward, but he was afraid for Liam. If fighting back and messing with these men was putting Liam in these positions, then he'd take Liam and run. Today. Now. 

He was just planning on marching into Liam's room and ripping all the cords off and stealing away into the night, when Liam's doctor bumped into him. "Oh, Mr. Malik; good. Liam is awake and on significant medication, but he seems tough and should be quick on the healing track."

"When can he leave?" Zayn nearly interrupted.

"Well, I'd like to keep him a couple more days. His wounds are extensive, and unless you have a full time medical professional on hand, he'll need to stay and be looked after."

"I can get him the attention he needs. He's coming home with me." Zayn stepped past the doctor and towards Liam's room. 

"Mr. Malik," he called after the Master and followed quickly. "I must advise against this; Liam needs to rest."

"He'll rest when he's safe," Zayn mumbled to himself. He turned into Liam's room and found the slave awake but drowsy, a half smile tilting his face when he saw Zayn. "We're going, Li." He peeled off the patches and carefully removed Liam's IV. 

"Mr. Malik! Considering you aren't technically his Master, you can't just take him."

Zayn hauled Liam up with an arm around his shoulder. He walked a lagging Liam to the door of the room. "Try and stop me." Zayn pushed past the medicine man and soothed patterns into Liam's hip as he walked them towards the exit. A nurse came up and blocked their way. 

"Sir, you can't leave."

"If you want to go home tonight in one piece, I advise you to move out of my way."

The nurse dropped her jaw in shock and moved aside. Zayn nodded his thanks and led Liam outside, into the blurry early morning. He spotted the line of waiting taxis against the curb. 

Liam was getting slower and leaning more heavily on Zayn. "Come on, baby. We need to get out of this town. Just get home and you'll be fine."

Liam mumbled some sort of agreement and kept picking up his sluggish feet. Zayn hailed a taxi with one arm still supporting his slave. Liam fell easily into the passenger seat; a little blood from his wrapped wound staining the headrest. Zayn shivered at the reminder and hurried around to the other side. 

"We're getting away the moment you can walk. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."

Liam turned to look at Zayn, lids heavy and smile dropping. "I love you," he slurred and Zayn nearly tore apart the Earth with his inferno of need to protect this man. 

"I love you, Liam." Zayn gave the driver his address and they drove away from the town and didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised happy go fluffy Ziam time but I've never been one for an easy story. Only a couple more chapters and then book 2 will start eventually (after a small break). And I SWEAR I will give you the fluffy Ziam you deserve then.


	28. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday! I know last week was hard. Hopefully this week is better, and I swear I have a good ending in mind just hold on for me. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: I'm just reminded again and again how awesome my readers are. You people blow me away that you're still here and reading this ridiculous work on fiction. 
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
> Bonus S/O to Jo and Remi for being the best betas in the land!

Zayn had to keep Liam awake the whole drive back because he was afraid that if he let him sleep, he wouldn't wake up. He kept a hand on Liam's thigh and pinched anytime Liam's breathing slowed and his eyes drooped. Finally they made it back to Zayn's home and his personal physician was waiting as requested. They both helped Liam inside and to his room. 

Liam was so tired and still mildly drugged; he couldn't even appreciate the fact that he was back home for the first time in too long. He was just carried immediately upstairs and the doctor took to medicating him and then attending to his wounds, redressing them and checking for infection. 

Zayn stood by the bed, fingernails between his teeth, while the doctor worked. Each time Liam would wince in pain, Zayn would surge forward, but each time the doctor put a hand up to stop him and Zayn settled back. After what could've been days, the doctor started packing up his things and stood from the bed. 

Zayn didn't take his eyes off Liam, but he could feel the tense air radiating from the man beside him. "Master Malik?" Zayn just grunted his acknowledgment, thumbnail still between his lips. "It wasn't smart to make him travel in his condition. He could've gone into shock, or started bleeding and you couldn't have stopped it."

Zayn flinched at the warning and nodded. "But..."

"But," the doctor continued, "he's stable. No internal bleeding that I can tell. But he has a pretty bad concussion." Zayn licked his lips in thought and nodded again. "Someone will need to stay up with him tonight and make sure to wake him every couple of hours. Don't let him sleep more than six tonight."

"I'll stay with him."

The doctor sighed. "I'd suggest someone else, considering your obvious lack of sleep, but it'd be a waste of my breath." He gave Zayn a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I'll be back after he wakes to give him further care."

"Thank you."

"Don't let him leave this bed until I get back."

"I won't," he assured. 

The doctor gave him one more solemn nod and left. The room was deathly silent and Zayn hated it. Where was Liam's laugh, the twinkle he'd become so fond of? This place, this life, was killing him. Them. He hated what he'd done to Niall and Harry, but at least he and Liam would soon be free.

Liam groaned and his eyes blinked open groggily. "Mersrtr."

Zayn came and sat by his side on the bed. "What, baby?" Liam just pouted and furrowed his brows while mumbling something unintelligible. He was heavily medicated and his mouth probably felt like a thousand pounds, so Zayn just took Liam's good hand, the hand he didn't use as much to fight off the attack, in his and kissed the slightly bruised knuckles. 

"You're okay now. Back home with me. The doctor said you'll be fine." He didn't actually, but Zayn refused to believe otherwise. Although he knew that, physically, Liam would mostly recover, emotionally Liam would have to live with this forever. "I promise you're safe here."

Liam seemed soothed at the words, melting back into his pillow. His hands tightened, just a little, under Zayn's and Zayn could feel the trust Liam still had for him. After everything, he still believed Zayn when he told him he was safe. It was more than Zayn deserved, but he was determined to keep his word this time. Liam would be under constant protection and, if at all possible, under Zayn's protection as well. He didn't want to let Liam out of his sight for a moment until they were gone and away from this wretched place. 

Soon Liam's hand lost its grip and loosened as he fell back asleep. Zayn just curled up by his head, hand in hand, and watched his breathing evenly filter through his lungs and push at his bruised chest. He spent the night awake and worried, but imagining a little house, just for the two of them, until maybe one day there would be more of them. 

***

When Zayn woke Liam for the last time, six hours later, he was speaking more clearly and his grip was tighter. "Sir," Liam croaked and then cleared his throat. "Hi."

Zayn chuckled fondly and swept a thumb so lightly across Liam's swollen cheek. "Good morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired. Headache," Liam listed but then smiled. "Happy. At home. With you."

Zayn sighed and leaned down to kiss the clean spot at Liam's hairline. "I love you."

"I love you," Liam answered. 

Zayn kept his fingers a timid touch on any place he deemed unmarked. "Are you hungry? You also haven't showered."

"I can shower," Liam offered as he tried to sit up. 

"No," Zayn demanded and gently pushed him back to the bed. "Doc said you're not allowed to leave this bed until he does another check up. I'll just..." Zayn looked back over his shoulder at the en suite. He turned back to Liam with a half smile and a dangerous glint in his eye. "I guess I'll just have to strip you down and clean you myself."

Liam flushed red, past the already purple coloring on his cheeks. "You don't have to."

Zayn kissed down the side of Liam's neck. "If you think I'm going to pass up this opportunity, then you're crazy." Before Liam could compose an argument Zayn was in the bathroom and out again with a wet flannel in his hand. "Let me take care of you, Li."

Liam took a deep breath and nodded slowly before Zayn set the flannel on the bedside table for now. He moved down to Liam's feet and slid off the socks that he put on him in the middle of the night when he shivered. He kissed the arch of one foot, then the other. Liam cracked a tired smile at the slight tickle. 

Zayn moved up Liam's body as he pulled the sheet away and slid his hands under the dressing gown he was wearing from when Zayn stole Liam from the Intensive Care Unit. It was paper thin and felt like plastic, but Liam's skin was soft where it wasn't cut and wounded. He pushed the hem of the gown up to expose Liam's thighs, majorly unscathed thank God. He kissed the few bruises and massaged the rest slowly as his mouth made a path up the line of his leg. 

"Can you arch your back?" Zayn asked and Liam raised a brow. "No funny business, I promise. I need to untie the strings." Liam just smiled and did as Zayn asked even as he winced and hissed with the pain. Zayn reached under quickly and undid the loose bow holding the waist together. He lowered Liam's back to the bed again and pushed the dressing up more, exposing Liam's pants and stomach. He kissed one v-cut and the other, then trailed his nose up the middle of Liam's abs to the top of his ribs. The area was bruised badly, skin dark and yellow in some places. He tried his best not to put any pressure on any of the wounds as he showered him with kisses. 

Liam just watched with rapt attention each time Zayn's pale pink lips connected with his body. When he worked his head under the gown and found his nipple, Liam shuddered and then winced. 

"Sorry," Zayn murmured quietly. "Couldn't help myself." He pulled out from under the fabric and gave an apologetic pout of his lips. 

"'S okay." Liam slid a hand along the sheet and onto his stomach to touch Zayn's shoulder. "I don't mind a little pain."

Zayn's eyes shut heavily and he turned his head to kiss the top of Liam's hand. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into the skin.

Liam cupped his face and turned it back to look at him. "Not your fault. You saved me."

"Not yet I haven't."

"You did," Liam urged. "You did the night you met me." Liam curled his fingers around the back of Zayn's neck to pull him up and Zayn followed easily. "You've given me love that I never thought I would have. You've given my soul it's other half. I could never ask you for more."

Zayn kissed Liam's lips chastely to show his support but shook his head. "I will give you more. My job is to keep you safe and happy."

"I am happy," Liam assured. 

"But not safe."

Liam just sighed and licked his lips. "Safer with you than with anyone else."

"That," Zayn smiled, "I'll agree with. You're not allowed out of my sight for at least thirty years."

"That all?" Liam scratched his fingers at the short hairs near Zayn's neck. "I was hoping for more."

Zayn leaned down and kissed Liam, longer this time. Long enough to hopefully make him feel the sincerity of his next words. "How about forever, then?"

Liam's face broke into a grin and he spoke against Zayn's lips. "Forever's good."

Zayn slid a hand under Liam's shoulder and tugged on the top string of the gown, then pulled the last of it off Liam's body, leaving him in just his dark pants. "I'll take care of you," he promised. He reached over and grabbed the flannel before wiping the warm cloth down Liam's neck, his lips following. Liam tilted his head back the little he could without it hurting and let Zayn clean his skin. 

Zayn keep his movements slow, cautious, so he didn't press too hard or touch anything painful. He wiped off small bits of dried blood and then kissed the cuts. As the leftover dirt and filth from the attack was swept away, Liam was left with clean red lines and bright purple spots decorating his otherwise perfect body. But now, Zayn could see how blind he was. There were white scars in random patterns all over Liam's body, mostly his chest and stomach; which seemed to be a favorite place of the men that did this to him. Zayn wanted to make them all magically disappear, but the best he could do was kiss each one, flicking his tongue out against them and sucking softly on the healed scars. 

Liam was loose and relaxed by the time Zayn finished cleaning him up. The Master set his rag on the table and sat on the edge of the bed as Liam fell deeper into a relaxed sleep. The doctor should be here any minute and Liam would probably be awake for the rest of the day afterwards, so let him sleep. 

Zayn was just throwing the rinsed flannel in the hamper when the doctor came into the room with a soft knock, followed by a frazzled-looking Niall.

Zayn pulled the sheet up to cover the mostly-exposed and sleeping Liam and stopped the men just inside the door. "Niall," he greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"When I told Harry about what happened, he did his Harry thing and called Kalli, asked her to let us know when you guys got in today so we could talk this through, but when she said you and Liam came back in the middle of the night and Liam was hurt I came over. Ran into Doc at the front door."

"I'm sorry, Ni."

Niall put a hand up. "Later. Is he okay?"

"I think so." He turned to the doctor now. "I cleaned him up and took off the hospital gown. He slept alright, didn't move much."

The doctor nodded. "Good. You should go get some sleep now, Mr. Malik. No offense, but you look quite tired."

Niall huffed a laugh at Zayn's expense and walked past the duo to sit by Liam on the bed, careful not to wake him. "I'll sit with him, Zayn. Go sleep."

"I wouldn't sleep even if I did try. At least not in my room. I'm staying here."

"Then sleep here. I'll stay and watch you both."

"You don't have to," Zayn disagreed, but pulled back the sheet and got under with Liam. Niall just rolled his eyes and went to sit in the chair across the room. Liam felt Zayn against himself and settled against his side, Zayn's arm lightly draped down Liam's side, a hand on his hip bone. He was asleep in minutes. 

The doctor did his checkup as best he could with Zayn attached and nodded to Niall as he left him with instructions. Niall got his phone out to text Harry with updates and got a _Please make up. He's your best friend_ in return. Niall sent a very mature _:p_ back and set his phone down. 

He didn't know what to do about Zayn or their own future, but right now Zayn and Liam needed him. And he would be there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the little fluffy Ziam made up for the harsh chapter last week. But more to come. Xoxo


	29. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday! We're maybe five chapters from a break. I'll be taking some time before starting on a like "part two". Think of it as a mid season break. In the mean time, I'll still be doing one shots. And I'll be working on a mini series of smutty Larry things based on the fic I just finished. 
> 
> Loads happening! Have a great weekend my loves!
> 
> COMMENTS AND VOTES! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn woke before Liam and found Niall still in the same chair, talking on the phone in hushed tones. He kept still and listened. 

"What do you want me to tell you, baby?" Niall let his forehead fall into his hand. "I'll ask him. I promise you, nothing and no one will ever take you from me." Zayn hated the way his heart wrenched at the fear in Niall's voice. Zayn made a show of yawning and stretching to warn Niall he was awake. "I have to go now, baby. I love you so much."

Liam stirred next to Zayn and did the cutest thing with his nose that made Zayn kiss it gently. "Good morning, love."

"Thirsty," Liam whispered and buried his face in Zayn's chest. 

Zayn looked to Niall, who got up and grabbed the glass of water Marvin left in the night on the dresser. He came and sat on Liam's other side and coaxed him into sitting up enough to drink it. 

Liam sagged back onto the headboard when he was done and kept his grip on Zayn's leg firm. He put a hand to his ribs and groaned. "Wasn't a dream. Every time this happens I think it's a dream."

Zayn curled a hand around Liam's cheek and turned him to look directly at him. "This won't happen ever again. You're here. With me. That's not a dream."

Liam smiled as best he could and leaned in, asking for a kiss. When Zayn gave him one he melted into it and hummed happily. "Thank God."

Niall cleared his throat as he set the glass back on the table. "Zayn, if I could..." Niall nodded to the door of the room, silently requesting a moment to talk alone.

"Oh, of course." Zayn maneuvered Liam down onto the bed again and got out from under the covers, following Niall out of the door and into the hallway. As soon as the door clicked shut a loud crack rang out in the air and Zayn was clutching his cheek before he knew what to do about it. "Shit!" 

"That's for betraying me," Niall concluded. "Now, we can talk about how to save me."

Zayn rotated and flexed his jaw, fingers massaging the sore area as he nodded. "Fine. I deserved that. Are we okay?"

Niall laughed with no humor. "Far from it. We'll be okay when you can guarantee me and Harry's life."

"What can I do?"

Niall crossed his arms and paced back and forth across the hallway while Zayn watched. He was turned away, eyes set on the dark wallpaper when he said, "Take us with you."

"What?"

Niall turned back and he seemed just a little brighter. "Wherever you're going. Marcus is letting you leave unharmed. Take us with you. Can you guarantee us a house and food?"

"I mean," Zayn raked his hands through his hair, "I guess so. I could do that. But you really want this? Leave everything behind? Our business? Your home?"

"It's all gone anyway. I've heard Marcus' arraignment is in a couple of days. They're moving so fast, and with his lawyers, he'll be out on probation in no time. And he'll be out for blood." Niall leaned heavily on the wall and sighed. "Harry is everything. I stay; I lose him. Leaving is the only way I can ensure that doesn't happen."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop it. Your words don't mean much right now. All I want to hear is you saying it's a deal."

"Of course you guys can leave with us. As long as you're sure, I'm glad that's one less thing I have to leave behind."

Niall just nodded and pushed past Zayn as he threw back, "Guarantee our safety. Then we'll see." Zayn watched Niall go to Liam and give him more to drink, before moving over to his dresser and pulling out clean clothes. 

Zayn followed and then passed him up in favor of going to Liam's bathroom and starting a bath. When he came back out Liam was sitting up, his legs over the edge of the bed. "Thank you, Niall. I can take it from here. Go tell Harry I love him and I promise I'll do what you asked."

Zayn pulled one of Liam's arms around his shoulders and helped him to the bathroom. He heard Niall's muffled goodbye, but didn't see him leave. Liam was groaning quietly, obviously trying to keep it in, as Zayn lowered him to sit on the edge of the tub. The water was warm, but not hot enough that Liam would uncomfortable. Zayn turned off the facet and helped Liam out of his pants. He kissed his slave's cheek when a blush overtook them. 

"Beautiful," Zayn whispered against his skin. 

"Not right now, I'm not."

Zayn put a light hand on Liam's chest, right over a red swollen gash. "Always."

Liam wasn't sure he believed him but smiled anyway before taking a harsh hold on Zayn to lower into the tub. The water washed over his dirty, beaten body inch by painful inch. He tried to hold back his noises, but, when the water reached his stomach, the pain made him cry out. Zayn stopped, holding him in mid air. 

"Okay?"

Liam just nodded and grit his teeth before sinking the rest of the way into the water. When he finally got into the tub it almost felt good. The water wasn't too hot and he could see the grime, from his back and places Zayn didn't get, slowly wash away. Zayn held a soft loofah and swept it over Liam's skin, gliding over the curves and dips of his body. 

He laved the sponge around the curve of his shoulder and down his arm, hands following the shape of his bicep. He moved over to tenderly wash away the wretched attack from his chest. Liam closed his eyes and clasped his hands on the edges of the tub as he felt Zayn's hands touch and heal. 

"Talk to me," Liam requested.

"About what?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I just-" Liam opened his eyes and looked over to where Zayn was knelt outside the tub. "Come in here with me and talk to me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Zayn kept swiping the loofah gingerly over Liam's back and shoulders. 

Liam raised a hand out of the water and put it over where Zayn's sat on the rim of the bath. "Please."

Zayn paused and looked over Liam's bruised body before sighing. "Tell me if I hurt you, yeah?"

"You wouldn't," Liam assured. 

Zayn leaned forward and kissed his temple. "Not on purpose." Liam made some mild sound of disagreement as Zayn stood and disrobed. Liam deterred his eyes from looking and move them to the water to watch his toes wiggle, making tiny currents on the surface. Zayn stepped into the water and Liam scooted forward enough for him to slide in behind him and bracket Liam's body with his legs. He could feel the now wet cotton on Zayn's pants and breathed out in relief before relaxing. 

Zayn wrapped Liam's torso inside his arms and kissed his neck. "Once you're mine, officially, will you finally allow yourself to look?"

"If that's what you want?"

Zayn huffed an amiable laugh. "You can't imagine what I want."

Liam eyes crinkled and he sat back against Zayn's chest. "I bet I could guess."

"I bet you could," Zayn agreed easily and let his hands wander up Liam's chest and down his thigh. Zayn felt Liam go perfectly still against him, his breathing gone for a moment. "I won't-I wouldn't. Not until we're paired."

"I know that. I'm just-" Liam dipped his hand back in the water and laced his fingers with Zayn's before sliding it closer to his length. At the last moment he breathed out a shaky breath and brought Zayn's hand up to his stomach. "I'm afraid I'd let you."

"I know what it means to you to stay pure. I would never do anything to compromise that." Zayn bit gently on an unmarked stretched of skin on the back of Liam's neck. "No matter how much I want to."

Liam laid his head back on Zayn's chest and let him continue to wash him. "When will we be paired?"

Zayn's hand froze for a moment before continuing its path along the side of Liam's thigh. He hadn't told Liam yet that they were leaving. He hadn't told him that there probably wouldn't be a grand pairing ceremony like Zayn had hoped. "I don't know. As soon as we can." _As soon as we're safe. ___

__"Is everything okay? With you and Niall, I mean?"_ _

__Zayn always knew Liam was perceptive. And he was not a secondary in this relationship. He deserved to know. "Not really. But I hope it will be."_ _

__Liam just nodded and picked Zayn's fingers up to play. "Okay."_ _

__Zayn could burst with the trust Liam gave him so willingly. "You're not going to ask anything else?"_ _

__Liam turned so he could look at Zayn and brought Zayn's hand up to kiss his knuckles. "I'm your slave. I go wherever you take me. I would just like for you not to lose your best friend over me."_ _

__"I'd lose the world for you."_ _

__"Don't say that."_ _

__Zayn let his forehead fall against Liam's. "I would." Zayn pulled Liam's legs over his and wrapped his arms around him to hold him sideways against his chest. "I don't want to, but I'd lose Niall and Harry and my family and everything I've ever had for you."_ _

__Liam shook his head minutely, not enough to shake Zayn off. "That's the most dangerous thing I've ever heard you say."_ _

__"It's the most dangerous thing I've ever felt."_ _

__Liam seemed to accept that. He tilted his chin up and pressed a light kiss to Zayn's lips. "Anywhere you go," Liam promised._ _

__"Anywhere?"_ _

__"Anywhere at all."_ _

__"What if I told you we'd be going somewhere?"_ _

__Liam nodded solemnly. Zayn figured he guessed something was up and now he knew for sure. "Where to?"_ _

__An intimate smile broke out on Zayn's lips. "There's this place."_ _

__"Oh? A place?"_ _

__Zayn punched his side playfully and Liam winced. Zayn's eyes went wide and he rubbed the spot in apology. "I'm sorry!" Liam bit his lips and laughed once the pain left. "This is awful. I'm so used to you being strong and-"_ _

__Liam kissed him again. "You want to be rough with me?"_ _

__Zayn groaned lowly and pressed his cheek to Liam's. "Don't tempt me."_ _

__Liam shrugged and put his hand to Zayn's chest. "Okay, I'm sorry. What about this place of yours?"_ _

__Zayn laid back against the tub again and Liam settled into him. "It beautiful. Perfect for a family. I actually always dreamed of living there when I visited as a kid."_ _

__"What's it like?"_ _

__"Small town. Little brick roads, bookstore, the lot."_ _

__"Sounds amazing."_ _

__"There's even this little house that we always stayed at when we went on holiday. It's got two bedrooms so we'd have room for a little one. Big backyard. Porch with a swing."_ _

__Liam hummed and Zayn looked down to see his eyes closed and a smile on face. "I can't wait to see it."_ _

__"Really?"_ _

__Liam opened his eyes and looked up. "Of course. It sounds amazing."_ _

__Zayn released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Good. I was afraid you wouldn't want to move."_ _

__"You mean away from this city where everyone apparently wants me beaten or dead?"_ _

__Zayn stiffened, but tilted his head in consideration. "I see your point." He laid his head on top of Liam's and just sat in the now cold water. "You're only the second person I've ever told about this place."_ _

__"Niall?"_ _

__Zayn shook his head and Liam felt it. "My last slave." The tension was palpable. Liam swallowed thickly and clenched onto Zayn's arm tighter. "I know you deserve to know," Zayn offered, "but I don't want to talk about it right now."_ _

__"That's okay. I didn't tell you about my previous Master. And well, considering he was technically still my Master..."_ _

__"I don't want to talk about him either."_ _

__Liam rubbed his fingers idly along Zayn's forearm. "Then tell me more about our dream house."_ _

__Zayn hummed in agreement and kissed Liam's hair. "It's got a skylight in the smaller bedroom. Perfect for the little one..."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY ZIAM TALKED AVOUT KIDS IM FJNR!


	30. XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday! #TMZ is finally winning and I am handing out fluff left and right! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

If he expected the next meeting with Marcus to be in some way climatic or tension-filled, then Zayn was highly disappointed when he was let into Marcus' home and led to the large sitting room off the main entry. Marcus was sitting in a plush, oversized arm chair with a tablet in his hands and reading glasses on his nose. He was dressed in his usual attire: well-fitting suit and slick shoes. The only new addition was the chunky, black anklet with the green beeping light.

"I'm sure you're here to tell me you've made all your arrangements," Marcus assumed without looking up.

Zayn came and sat opposite him, an ankle crossed over on his other knee. "I'm here to make an adjustment to our deal."

Marcus looked at Zayn over his glasses and sighed before locking the electronic device and setting it on his lap. "I kept my end of the bargain, Mr. Malik. If you don't-"

"I am," Zayn assured quickly. "I'd just like to add a bit, on my part mostly." Zayn knew he had to spin this to get as much as he could from Marcus. When the older man didn't say anything, Zayn continued. "I've almost convinced Niall and Harry to leave with Liam and I." Marcus' face perked up at the new information. "We'll both be out of your hair, no fighting for the company, no legal disputes. But..."

"What do you want, Zayn?"

Zayn nodded, respecting that Marcus didn't want to drag this out. "Money. Enough for the four of us to be comfortable. And no inquiries about where we might go. Cash in the hand, and no questions asked. And Niall and Harry are free."

"Is that all?" Marcus looked mildly unimpressed and Zayn considered, just for a moment, concocting some outrageous request just to spite him. But he just wanted out.

"I think that should do it."

Marcus stood up and offered Zayn a hand, which he stood and shook. "I'll give you until the end of the week to be gone. Cordin will stop by your place on Sunday to see that you've left. The money will be in your account by the end of the day."

"Your account, technically." It was true. Marcus' name was co-owner on Zayn's bank account. Niall's too.

Marcus just chuckled. "I suppose that's true." Marcus led Zayn to the door and shut it behind him.

Zayn got himself to his car and around the block before screaming his relief and smiling wide. He tapped the screen on his dash and requested to, "Call Niall."

Niall picked up on the fourth ring. "Did you do it?"

"Niall, my dear friend, we are days away from freedom."

"All of us?"

"All of us."

He heard a delighted squeal and then some loud shuffling and a moan before Harry's low, excited voice came through the speaker. "I knew you would do it, Zee. See, Niall? He still loves you."

Zayn rolled his eyes, but honestly he was glad for Harry. The boy probably, no definitely, saved their relationship. "Of course I do, Haz. I love you both."

"Where are we going, then?"

Zayn sighed. "Can't tell you. Just in case. But you'll like it, Hazza. They have this little bakery with the best sweet buns."

"Not possible," Niall murmured, voice muted like his lips were pressed against something. "Already got those right here." Harry yelped and then giggled. Zayn took that as his cue to hang up, but not before one more giggle from Harry.

Next Zayn called Liam. "Sir?"

"Li, baby, are you dressed?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Zayn stopped at a stop sign and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers as he took a short, calming breath. "That wasn't foreplay, Liam. I'm on my way home and I want to take you out if you're up for it."

"Oh." Liam started moving around so Zayn assumed he wasn't quite ready. "Sorry, then."

"Don't be. Honestly, after we're paired, assume everything is foreplay."

Liam muffled a groan and then made a short sound of understanding. "I'll be ready when you get here."

"Bye, love." Zayn hung up and found himself going ten over and tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel until he pulled up to his front door about ten minutes later. Liam came bounding through the threshold and into the car, leaning across the seat to deliver a quick peck to Zayn's lips.

"I love being able to do that," he admitted.

Zayn couldn't agree more. He led Liam back to his mouth and pressed his lips more firmly against his slave's. "How are you feeling?"

When he pulled back, Liam's pupils were swollen and his lips wet. The submissive combed a hand through his hair and bit down on a smile. "Good. You were gone when I woke up. That new bodyguard you hired was outside my door. How was your morning?"

"My meeting with Marcus went well. We're celebrating."

"He's letting Niall leave with us?"

"It was more about not chasing us when we did, but yes." Zayn let a hand fall to Liam's knee over the gear shift and squeezed in reassurance. "I never got to wine and dine you like I wanted. Even our day," Liam knew which one, "ended poorly. So I'm going to treat you like you deserve before I don't have the funds to anymore."

"I don't need that stuff."

Zayn picked up Liam's hand and kissed each still bruised knuckle in reverence. "I know. But I still want to give it to you."

Liam twisted his hand around to lace their fingers together and brought them back to his lap, where he fiddled with Zayn's fingers happily. "Where to first?"

Zayn flicked on his blinker and turned left. "A surprise. One I've had waiting for a while, but didn't think I'd get to use."

Liam returned Zayn's earlier gesture and brought his hand up to his lips for a kiss. "I love surprises."

Zayn cast a loving look over to him. "I know." Liam sat back and turned up the music for the rest of the drive, Zayn's hand firmly entangled by Liam's. When they got close, Zayn requested, "Close your eyes."

Liam did so instantly and Zayn refused to interpret that into Liam's possible bedroom manner. Zayn pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. He went around and opened Liam's door for him before covering his eyes with one hand and curling the other around his waist gently.

"No peeking."

Liam nodded and brought a hand behind him to grip lightly at Zayn's hip. The Master led him to the door and then through it, sending a warning look to the employees to keep quiet. He led Liam to a stopping point and reiterated, "Keep them closed," before removing his hands and making his way to the closest employee. He typed something out on his phone, which the employee read and nodded at before disappearing out of sight.

Zayn came back and wrapped both arms around Liam's tender middle, tucking his face against his neck. "Almost. You're being so good." Liam sighed unstably at that and leaned back into Zayn's space. When the employee reappeared and stood in front of the pair Zayn came around to Liam's front and said, "Open your eyes."

Liam found Zayn first before looking around the room, noticing glass counters and dark walls. His eyes then fell to the small man in front of him and to the tray he held. On the velvet lined tray was two rings, gold bands with a strip of white gold through the middle. Identical pieces of jewelry. Identical pieces of pairing rings.

"Oh my God," Liam uttered, voice airy. Liam looked up from the rings to find Zayn nibbling on his bottom lip. Liam lasted mere milliseconds before launching himself at Zayn, ignoring the shot of mild pain, and kissing him probably too passionately for public.

Zayn allowed the welcomed assault before pulling back and placing a hand on both sides of Liam's face. "Do you like them? I can have others made if you-"

Liam stopped that train of thought with another heated kiss. "I love them. I love you. I love them."

Zayn laughed. "Alright, then. Good. Let's try them on, yeah?"

Liam felt like a teenager on his first date as he held out his hand for Zayn, fingers splayed wide. Zayn picked up one ring, looked inside the band and set it down before picking up the other and doing the same. When he was satisfied he brought the ring to Liam's middle finger and slid it on.

It fit perfectly. He might have stolen Liam's ring size from Marcus' pairing ceremony plans. He'll have to thank Cecilia for her help. Liam picked up the other ring and slid it on Zayn's middle finger. He'd tried his on a least a dozen times by now, but when Liam pushed it past his last knuckle and kissed it, Zayn thought that might be the greatest moment of his life to date. He just had to pull Liam in to kiss him again.

"They're lovely."

Zayn remembered they were in a public store, and looked around to see the small amount of staff looking on at the display with fond smiles. "Thank you." He put enough space between him and Liam to breathe and took Liam's hand in his, taking the ring off and sliding it on his opposite hand, middle finger, where it would sit until the pairing ceremony vows. Liam did the same for him and then spent the next ten minutes Zayn was paying for them wiggling his hand in front of his face.

Zayn had to pry it from his vision to get him to leave the shop, but then Zayn started rubbing his thumb across it and Liam was smiling dopily again. He didn't let go of Liam's hand unless absolutely necessary as they pulled away from the jeweler and down the road.

Liam kept twisting their joined hands to look at the ring before flicking his eyes up to the steering wheel where Zayn's glistened in the sun coming through the windshield. "I love you."

Zayn smile grew wider if possible. "I love you."

Liam sighed and slid down in his seat to dreamily watch the way Zayn...existed. Zayn must have felt the constant eyes on him because he looked over at Liam and shrugged. "What?"

"You're really handsome." Zayn rolled his eyes and looked back to the road. "I mean it. And I'm not being biased here, but honestly you are the most attractive person on the planet."

Zayn let out a undignified snort, eyes crinkling up and cheeks going round around a smile. "Come off it."

"I swear," Liam continued and leaned over the small division to kiss Zayn's cheek. "I don't know how I do anything productive every day. All I want is to just live under you on our bed. Day and night. Or on my knees, or my stomach. I just-"

The car came to a screeching halt, locking both their seat belts and making Liam groan in pain. "Liam fucking Payne. I can't-" Zayn let his head fall back to the seat as he closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his palm into the base of, what Liam could see was, at least, a semi-formed erection. A car honked at them as it swerved around their car, but Zayn didn't make a move to go.

If Liam said he wasn't a bit smug that he could do this to Zayn, then he'd be lying. Liam reached across the car and brought Zayn's left hand to his mouth, kissing the ring again. Zayn watched with rapt attention and parted lips. Liam turned Zayn's hand so his fingers pointed up and kissed the underside of the ring next. Then the rest of Zayn's palm. He trailed his lips up the middle of Zayn's hand, to the tip of his middle finger, before slipping it between his lips.

Zayn answered with a stunted groan, shifting slightly in his seat. Liam tightened his lips around the digit and pushed it further into his mouth. Zayn's mouth seemed to ghost the actions Liam was performing, tongue poking out to wet his lips when Liam licked up the underside of his finger. He pushed his lips down so they met the now warm metal at the base of Zayn's finger.

"Fuck," Zayn whispered into the thick air of the quiet car. "Liam."

Liam couldn't take his eyes off Zayn's and hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off with a pop. He sat back and took Zayn's right hand in his again. "Where to now?"

Liam kept his eyes forward even when he heard Zayn's desperate whine followed by a frustrated grunt. "I should take you home and spank you for that," Liam swallowed and ignored the twitch of his dick, "but we have a lot to do."

"Yes, sir," Liam allowed, too innocent for what he'd just been doing.

Zayn gave his bulge one more press before putting the car in gear and taking off down the street again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the rest of the day has in store?


	31. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy #SlaveMeThursday!! This one is a bit long but I don't think you'll mind. I just couldn't stop. Only a couple more chapters and then break time. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam was bouncing restlessly while Zayn drove, left hand tapping unnecessarily. Zayn was convinced Liam was still staring at the ring on his middle finger. He smiled at the thought. "Liam, be still."

Liam took a long breath and tried to obey. "Can I know where we're going now?"

"I've kept the secret this long; you think I'll break now that we're all dressed and ten minutes away?"

Like he'd just noticed the sharp suit Zayn had made, ahead of time, for his slave, Liam smoothed his hand down his thick button up. "This is too much, sir."

"I'll have to disagree. I would give you the world, Liam."

"I don't doubt it."

Zayn chuckled and took Liam's hand in his, fingers criss-crossing. "Please, try to enjoy yourself."

"Will you be there?"

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of course, Liam. Why-"

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Liam leaned over and kissed Zayn's cheek.

"You're awful."

Liam rolled his eyes and sat back. "Okay, Mr. I'll-Give-You-The-World."

Zayn pinched Liam's hand playfully and turned onto a dirt road. Liam looked back at the receding town. "I should probably be worried, but I'm not." Zayn sent him a quick smile and kept driving, flicking his brights on as the light from the street lamps dissipated. "Still won't tell me?"

"Liam Payne, ask again and we'll go back home. No surprise for you." Liam huffed, but quieted. Zayn sighed. "Don't pout. You are the most curious slave I've ever met."

Liam mmm'd cheekily and teased, "Tell me more things you love about me."

Zayn barked a laugh. "Don't get me started Liam, or we'll never leave this car."

Liam's grip on Zayn's hand tightened for a moment. "We need to be paired. Now," he complained.

Zayn just soothed his thumb over the back of Liam's hand. "Soon. As soon as we're settled in."

"Not soon enough."

"You're worth the wait, babe."

Liam pressed his lips against a smile and couldn't break his gaze away from Zayn's profile. "So, are those plans we made while I was pretending to plan Marcus' ceremony still available? We did so much."

"I don't know. I thought Marcus destroyed them."

Liam nodded, remembering the day he went to Marcus' office, excited to show his dream ceremony, only to have Marcus shred the ideas with a scoff. "Yeah. I was just hoping..."

"Don't worry about it Liam. We will have the perfect ceremony."

"I know." Liam settled with playing with Zayn's fingers until the trees cleared and a large beach house came into view. Liam sat up straighter in his seat and leaned forward to see better out of the windshield. "Oh my God, sir, this is beautiful."

Zayn smiled at the response and answered, "There's more."

"Zayn, I-this is too much."

"Stop saying that. Just take it in. I won't get to do this for much longer."

"I'm sorry, I just-wow."

Zayn pulled up to the front door and put the car in park. "Come on."

Liam opened the door and grabbed his jacket off the back of the seat, shrugging it on as he got out. Zayn came around and took his hand, giving his ring a kiss before leading them inside. He opened the front door and they walked through the mostly dark house. Only the lights in the hallway were on, and they were cued low. Zayn didn't stop as he pulled Liam through to the back door. Liam's mouth fell open as they exited onto the back patio and he saw a small army of people waiting for them.

"Surprise!"

Liam instantly tucked himself against Zayn's back, hand held tight. "What is this?"

Zayn pulled Liam out so everyone could see him. "This is everyone that wanted to say congratulations on our engagement. Happy engagement, baby." Zayn pulled Liam in and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Zayn," Liam breathed. "I don't know what to say."

"How about you tell me that you love me. That always works for me."

Liam's smile threatened to break his face. "I love you so much." Liam gave him another kiss, longer and deeper this time, until he heard a small clearing of a throat. Liam broke off sheepishly, ready to apologize until he saw who it was. "Nicola?!"

"Liam." The blonde opened her arms and wrapped Liam in a hug.

Liam hadn't seen his sisters since he was a teenager. After his parents died, he'd moved away and flopped from Master to Master, falling into a bad ring. "How are you here?"

"Zayn found me." She pulled Liam back and looked him over. "You look great, baby brother. Mum and Dad would be so proud."

"Where's-"

"Me?" A smaller body hit Liam in the side and he stumbled into Zayn. Ruth just extended her arms, reaching for them both and giving them a hug. "Li, your match is so gorgeous. I'm jealous."

Nicola pulled her sister back as she rolled her eyes. "She acts like she doesn't have the perfect match for her."

"True."

"Is he-"

"Right over there. You can meet him later. Tonight is your night."

Liam turned to Zayn and shook his head. "Thank you, sir."

"Are you happy?" Liam could only nod, afraid that if he spoke he'd cry. "Then we're even." Zayn looked over Liam's shoulder and held out a hand. "It's lovely to finally meet you both."

"Mr. Malik," Ruth emphasized haughtily. "You're quite a man."

Nicola placed a hand over the girl's mouth and said, "Thank you for inviting us, and thank you for everything you've done for Liam."

Zayn thanked them for coming and they promised Liam they'd catch up before Zayn pulled Liam away. "I have some people I'd like you to meet." Liam stayed close as Zayn led them towards an imposing man and a gaggle of women. "Baba, this is Liam."

The man gave Liam a long once over before smiling shortly and reaching a hand out. "Liam. You're the one that finally tamed my son."

Liam flushed red and shrugged, thinking something along the lines of No sir, he's still very wild. But instead he just nodded and said, "I suppose so."

"Mum, this is-"

"I heard the first time." She waved a dismissive hand at the introduction and wrapped her arms around Liam's neck. "You'll make beautiful grandkids. This is so exciting."

"Mum," Zayn groaned and pressed fingers to his temples.

Trisha pulled away and fiddled with Zayn's hair. "What? It's not like we weren't all thinking it."

"I wasn't," the smallest of the girls piped up. "I don't want to think about Zayn-" she broke off and shuddered dramatically.

"Oh shush, Saf. Don't be jealous my pair is super hot."

Liam's laugh broke out of him unexpectedly. He'd never seen Zayn like this: relaxed enough to be...childish. He'd seen glimpses of his humor when he teased or joked with Liam, but seeing him with his youngest sister was almost enough to judge what their life would be like with kids.

Safaa blushed and mumbled something about how her crush is way cuter. The eldest stepped up and gave Zayn a firm hug. "He's perfect, Zayn. Well done."

Zayn smiled wide and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She hugged Liam next and greeted, "Doniya. Nice to see Zayn wasn't making you up."

"Nice to meet you."

"Let me hug him."

Liam was pulled from his current hug to be quickly hugged by a slightly smaller girl. "Waliyha, in case Zayn hasn't told you."

"Nice to meet you."

"Alright," Zayn calmed them. "Let me have a minute with him."

"You get a lifetime with him. You have to share tonight."

Liam's heart expanded in his chest at the realization. A lifetime with him. He took Zayn's hand back and barely restrained himself from lunging into some wholly inappropriate snogging session. Turns out Zayn's mind was on the same track.

"Zee, your blushing!" Safaa exclaimed.

"Am not," Zayn argued, but Liam could see the distinct pink brushed over his olive skin.

Liam leaned in to speak against Zayn's ear. "Let's take that minute alone inside."

Zayn coughed and then stumbled over a few words. "We're-Liam and I are going-" he pointed back at the house. "We're-inside."

Liam said one more thank you to the Maliks before tugging a flustered Zayn back into the beach house. They were barely coated in dark before he was pressed against the wall, Zayn flush with his back. Both of Zayn's lean hands wrapped around Liam's hips, his mouth pressed against Liam's neck as he spoke in a rasp whisper.

"You make me so..." He tucked his forehead into the curve between his neck and shoulder. "I'm a fool when you're involved."

"But you look great," Liam teased.

Zayn laughed easily and turned Liam around to him. "No one is looking at me tonight."

"I am."

Zayn nodded with adoration in his eyes and kissed Liam's plump lips. "Please, don't ever stop."

"A lifetime," Liam mused, out loud this time.

Zayn's eyes went wide for a second. "I know," he urged. "I wanted to kiss you then, but I was sure if I started I wouldn't stop."

Liam couldn't help but laugh at how in tune they seemed to be. "You can kiss me now."

Zayn's hand started a slow path up the inside of his jacket. "Don't tempt me, slave."

"I wouldn't dare." Liam licked over his lips and let his hips sway, just a little, in Zayn's hands. He could hear the faint rhythm of the music playing on the patio and moved back and forth to the beat. Zayn's eyes fell to the movement, entranced by the submissive man under his palms.

Liam moved his hips off the wall, rolling towards Zayn, before sinking back in a wave of movement. He could see Zayn's Adam's apple bob in his throat and placed a hand on the side of his neck, reaching his thumb over to brush across the protrusion. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Liam Payne, the things I want to do to you aren't nice in any way."

Liam bit down on a smirk and slid his hand up into Zayn's hair as he kept his hips rolling towards Zayn and back to the wall slowly. "Like what?"

"I can't-" Zayn protested and started to take his hands away.

Liam moved forward and pressed his body to Zayn's, moving his hips side to side so Zayn could feel how hard he was getting. "You're not allowed to touch, but you can still talk to me." Liam leaned in and kissed along Zayn's scruff. "Tell me what you would do to me right now, if my ring was on my right hand."

Zayn growled and pushed Liam back to the wall before pulling Liam's shirt tails from his waistband and sliding a hand under his button up. He curled his fingers and raked blunt nails down his chest, making the slave hiss in pain. "You talk a lot. I'd fill your mouth with something more useful than words. First my fingers. Make you suck on them until you've got your own spit sliding down your chin." Zayn's other hand came around Liam's back and squeezed his ass cheek. "Then I'd straddle your face and make you take my cock while I use those fingers to stretch you open." Liam tucked a lip between his teeth and made a small, desperate sound. Zayn kept his voice low and his lips close.

"I'd shove my dick down your throat and watch it press on that beautiful neck from the outside. I'd have four fingers in you but I wouldn't touch that tiny g-spot a single time; I'd make you beg for it." Zayn tugged on Liam's nipple and the slave's mouth fell open. "Make you whine, mouth stuffed full of me until you couldn't breathe. Then, when you're light and pliant for me, I'd slide into your loose hole and make you come screaming my name."

Liam's head fell back to the wall Zayn could see the need in the lines of his forehead and the purse of his lips. "Sir," Liam croaked, voice thick with desire. "May I please touch myself."

Zayn wished more than anything he could just slip a hand under Liam's belt and feel him twitch. "You want to get this nice suit I got you all dirty?"

Liam whimpered and nodded quickly. "Please, sir."

Zayn shook his head. "No. We have to go back out there and mingle." Liam looked ready to cry. "What I want you to do is turn around and get your dick out." Zayn was almost shocked at how fast Liam obeyed. He knew he had a hand around himself when he heard Liam's deep groan of relief. Zayn curled his hands around Liam's chest, pressing his cheek to the top of his shoulder. "Work yourself nice and easy." Liam stuttered a breath as he started moving his hand, hips rocking back on Zayn in time with his strokes. "That's good, baby. Tell me how much you wish that was my hand."

Liam let his forehead fall to the wall as he cried low in the throat. "So badly. Please, touch me, please."

Zayn nearly did. He nearly disregarded all proper rules of his society and Liam's purity and wrapped his fingers around Liam's girth. But he wasn't even affording himself the view he actually wanted. The last time he'd seen Liam nude was against his will and he refused to let that tarnish what they had. He remembered that he had a lifetime to enjoy this man and instead tucked his hands back under Liam's shirt to toy with his pebbled nipples.

"Oh, God." Zayn smirked at that and pinched them between his fingers. "Zayn," Liam begged. "Sir, please, I'm so close."

Zayn nodded into his neck before giving the pulsing vein a kiss. "Come on, lover." He pulled extra hard on a nipple and warned, "Don't get anything on the suit."

Liam nodded furiously and Zayn could hear the sharp slap of skin on skin and then Liam tensed and shook under his arms. Zayn closed his eyes and just let himself feel Liam's body under his, how his muscles clenched, how his hips rocked wantonly. Zayn soothed his hands over Liam's pecs as the slave rode out his high before pulling them away completely and telling him to make himself decent.

Liam nodded and after a few moments he turned around with a bright flush and his eyes to the floor. "Thank you, sir."

"I don't know how much longer I'll last, Liam. I want you more than anything."

Liam leaned forward but kept his hands away. "I asked you to touch me, and you didn't. You're stronger than you know." He looked down again. "Now, if there's somewhere I could..." He held up a hand dripping with white and Zayn closed his eyes tight and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know if I'm crossing the line," he murmured before opening his eyes and bringing Liam's hand to his mouth, sucking the dirty fingers between his lips. He moaned around the digits and moved to lick up the seed from his thumb and the back of his hand. Liam watched with open lust, eyes dark with it. Zayn pushed himself away and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Remind me not to kiss my mother tonight."

Liam's eyes crinkled up with a laugh and he took Zayn's hand with his clean one. "Let's clean up," he offered as he led them to the closest bathroom. Zayn followed easily, watching Liam's body move and admitting to himself he would never have enough. Liam washed his hands in the powder room and splashed a bit of cool water on his face. Zayn gurgled a bit of the mouthwash he found in the cabinet and then washed his hands after. Liam made to go back outside, but Zayn caught his hand.

"I have something else I'd like to show you."

Liam looked incredulous. "What more could there possibly be?"

Zayn just nodded his head the other way, further into the house, and Liam tagged along. They walked back to the foyer and then up the stairs, Liam making it difficult when he just had to kiss him halfway up the steps. Zayn didn't complain. They turned down another dimly lit hallway and Zayn stopped at the first door. He turned back to Liam and reminded him with a kiss to his cheek, "You deserve the world."

Zayn reached behind himself and opened the door before flicking the light on and backing into the room, pulling Liam with him by his hand. Liam's mouth fell open for probably the millionth time that night. His eyes couldn't stop shifting around at everything, unsure where to start.

"Is this?"

"Just a sample of some things, but it at least gives you an idea."

Liam's fingers slipped from their firm hold on Zayn to a lazy mingle of their fingertips as he started to move around the room. "I thought we lost all our plans."

"We did. Marcus did shred them. But after he was arrested I might have gone in with a few friends and reassembled the plans from the pieces in his office."

Liam stopped in his tracks and turned back to Zayn. "You didn't."

"I did."

Liam had kept from crying the whole night, even when seeing his sisters again, but now he couldn't stop it. Zayn continued to astound him at every turn. He pulled himself back to Zayn and gave him a watery smile. "I take it back; this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It's for both of us. I mean, mostly you. I'm not really the party planning type, but still it's our day."

Liam nodded and laughed a wet sound as he closed his lips over Zayn's, hands pressing his cheeks. He spoke gratitude in broken words as they kissed. "How did I get here?" Liam wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Zayn answered anyway. "But I thank Allah for placing you here with me."

Liam let the tips of their noses brush as he closed his eyes and just sat in this moment. "Can we look around?" he asked and opened his eyes.

"I would hope so. This was a lot of work in a very small amount of time."

Liam went giddy, cheeks dented by his smile, and pulled Zayn to the nearest sample. The china Liam picked out with a few napkin samples. They even had their first initials printed on them. "Oh, sir, I like these." He pointed to the sky blue ones and Zayn nodded as he wrapped his arms around his pair from behind.

Liam walked slowly to the next bit. The fire lamps they were thinking about; there were a handful of them, assembled and either sitting on a table or standing on the floor. Liam reached out for one with stained glass sides and nodded. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful," he whispered and kissed Liam's neck.

Liam rolled his eyes playfully but leaned back on his Master. "I see you'll be no help."

"Hey," he protested. "When we get to picking your clothing I will help immensely." Liam swatted at his chest blindly and moved on. "Oh, hold on." Zayn left him for a moment and then was back before Liam could turn around. "Cecilia gave me these to label the things you pick." He handed Liam small tags attached to an elastic string. "So we don't forget."

"Thank you," he took them and placed one around the stem of the glass lamp. "But I couldn't forget this."

Zayn made himself cozy around Liam again and buried his smile in his shoulder. They moved on and even though the decisions were a bit of a blur - what's the difference between embossed and engraved invitations? - he couldn't forget the way Liam lit up from the inside as each new thing was presented to him. He talked about how they would dance when he picked out the dance floor, and how sharp Zayn would look with a certain flower pinned to his shirt.

They talked about music and Zayn could've melted when Liam mentioned wanting to walk down the aisle to a single cello. The image of Liam walking towards him on their pairing day almost had Zayn falling to his knees. Instead he crashed their lips in a kiss and mumbled his agreement for whatever Liam just said. Liam, for his part, picked well in Zayn's opinion. Simple, casual. But beautiful. Not unlike the man himself.

By the time they'd made their way through the room it had been nearly two hours, and Zayn suggested they make their way back to at least pretend they attended the party before everyone left. Liam let himself be pulled away from his dream plans and down the stairs. When they got outside they were pleasantly surprised to see the DJ had kicked the party into full gear and the dance floor was occupied.

Liam tugged eagerly on Zayn. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance," Zayn assured and put his hand out in caution.

Liam made a face of mild discontent before he crowded in close and dragged his lips across the shell of Zayn's ear. "Then how about you go out there and let me dance on you?"

And why would Zayn say no to that? He nodded and Liam pulled them to the dance floor, pressing their bodies between other guests. Dozens of greetings, a handful of drinks, and two quick snoggings and Zayn decided maybe this was the best moment of his life to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ziam fluff is hardcore lately. I know you guys put up with some crazy shit in this book so you deserve some achingly cute Ziam for your troubles.


	32. XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! NOW ITLL BE A LITTLE BREAK TIME FOR ME BUT STAY POSTED FOR WHEN PART TWO STARTS!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The next couple of days were the most hectic Zayn had ever experienced. He may have grown up with siblings, but his father ran a tight ship. Now, with Liam, Liam's sisters, all of Zayn's family, his staff, and occasionally, Niall and Harry, the house felt like a circus. He almost regretted inviting them all to stay for three days, but the way Liam lit up when one of Zayn's sisters asked him to watch a movie, or his mom asked if he wanted to help with dinner, was plenty enough reason to put up with the chaos. 

These were the last days they'd spend here, and Zayn was determined to fill that time with all of Liam's favorite things. He even let Liam rope him into helping make the dessert one night, and when he splattered chocolate all over from whisking too fast, Liam just laughed raucously and started to lick it off his face. If Zayn had to excuse himself for some air, then he'd just blame it on the heat of the kitchen. 

The third and final day the families were there, Zayn made plans to take them all out to his favorite breakfast spot and then to his favorite art gallery so they could all decide on pieces to go in Zayn and Liam's new home. 

"Thank you," Liam whispered into Zayn's ear with his front pressed to his Master's back. 

"You're welcome. For what?"

"For this week. For the ring. For my family. For the party. Just," he kissed under his ear, "for loving me."

Zayn turned in Liam's arms and slid hands up his chest. "You don't ever having to thank me for loving you, Liam, you know that."

"But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop," he countered, and the smirk was enough to have Zayn nipping at Liam's lip with his teeth. 

They were found like that, arms around each other and lips sliding aimlessly, by Nicola. She gave a startled 'oh' and then laughed. "Sorry, we're ready to go, if you guys are."

Liam reached out for one more kiss before taking Zayn's hand in his and leading him downstairs. The families were all gathered, Niall and Harry included, in the foyer. Zayn stopped mid-way down the stairs, halting Liam as well. The others were too busy talking to notice the hold up, but Liam stepped up the couple steps of distance and tilted his head in confusion.

"We're moving in less than two days, Liam."

Liam nodded easily. "I know."

"Away from this. From our home. From our families and friends."

Liam sighed slowly and leaned his head back to look at Zayn better on the step above him. "Firstly, my home is wherever you are." Zayn rolled his eyes, but his smile was genuine. "Secondly, we're taking our best friends and Marvin and Kalli with us. So really, I'll have everything I need." He leaned forward and kissed between Zayn's pecs. "And want," he added. 

Zayn's hand came up to curl behind Liam's head. "But it'll be a completely different lifestyle. I'll have to get a normal job. We won't have a home theatre or indoor pool."

It was Liam's turn to roll his eyes. "Your parents are letting us have your childhood dream home. We're going somewhere we can focus on us," he squeezed Zayn's hip, "finally be paired, and raise a family."

Zayn got lost in the thought of it. Liam holding his kids when he comes home from some nine-to-five. Grocery shopping with the little ones in the cart. Actually getting home in time to relax and watch telly after dinner. A dinner that would only be made by Liam and Kalli. His face relaxed with the images running through his head. 

Liam chuckled and lifted up on his toes to catch a kiss. "Not so bad, right?"

Zayn pulled him in and kissed his temple. "Not bad at all."

"Zee, I'm hungry!"

Liam let a small laugh go, into Zayn's chest, and pulled back. "On that note."

"Coming, Saf," Zayn assured and walked with Liam, hand in hand, the rest of the way to their families. "So, we can fit in the two big cars. I'll drive one; Baba, the other?"

They agreed and were off. Zayn, Liam, Safaa, Ruth and Harry in one, and the rest in the other. Safaa begged Harry to ride in their car so she could play with his hair. Harry obliged easily. Liam took the drive time to look out at the streets he'd just started to learn, and realized he wouldn't miss this place much at all. Everything that he would miss was coming with him, and even though Zayn was worried, he was glad to be away from a place that held such bad memories. He just wanted a fresh start, a chance to be happy, with the love of his life. 

He felt a hand on his and curled his fingers together with Zayn's. "Penny for your thoughts?" Zayn offered.

"They're worth more than that," he teased and turned in his seat a little to admire the man that saved him. 

"They're priceless actually, but I'd still like to hear them."

Liam settled back into the seat more and listened to the sound of Ruth laughing at whatever monstrosity Safaa was concocting on Harry's head. "Can you imagine if you hadn't stopped that first night? If you'd just kept driving like half a dozen other cars did?" He kept his voice low, not wanting his family to hear the gory details of what happened that night. "If you'd sent me to a House instead of taking me home and cleaning me up?"

Zayn's hand was deathly tight on Liam's when he finished talking. "I don't want to think about it."

"But you did," Liam continued. "You saved my life. You found me." He could feel the wetness start to collect in his eyes and he pushed it down. He hadn't meant for this to be a sad conversation. "I'm just saying, you did something that most people wouldn't do, especially a Master of your status."

"Best decision I ever made," Zayn chimed in without hesitation. He brought Liam's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles before dropping them back on Liam's lap. "We were meant to meet that night; I know it." Liam nodded and looked back out the window. He'd never heard a more true statement in his life. 

***

Zayn flopped back on their bed, and Liam crawled up to lay next to him. They both groaned with relief as Liam curled into Zayn's side. It was completely quiet for the first time in almost four days. They'd just dropped Liam's sisters back off at the airport, after a grand farewell to Zayn's family. Niall and Harry said their goodbyes and assured they'd see them tomorrow when it was time to go. 

It was silent for all of two minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Zayn mumbled, lips pressed to Liam's hair. Marvin came in and stopped a few feet in the door.

"Your belongings are packed, sir. But I do need a few last minute signatures from you."

Zayn nodded lazily, but didn't move. "Bring 'em here."

Marvin must've figured Zayn wouldn't want to move because he brandished the papers in Zayn's face before offering him a pen. He looked briefly over each one. First were the recommendation letters for the staff he wasn't taking with him, practically guaranteeing them any job they desired in a home. 

Then, the contract of his resignation. Then, the signing of Marcus DeWare as the new CEO and Chairman of his, no not his anymore, company. Niall's signature was already right underneath his; he must've signed it before he left. That one hurt the most. His hand shook as he scribbled the pen across the page over the uneven plane of Marvin's hand that was holding it flat. 

It was almost anti-climatic. He'd just signed over what he'd worked most of his adult life for, and that was that. He handed Marvin the pen back and he left with a brief acknowledgment that lunch would be served in ten and an understanding look. Zayn curled back over to find Liam watching him. 

"Okay?" the slave asked. 

"Yeah, just-it still feels like defeat, kind of."

Liam played patterns on Zayn's stomach with his fingers. "You did what you had to. For us. For you."

"For you," Zayn clarified. "I wouldn't have done this for me. You're the only reason good enough to give up something so important to me."

Liam frowned at that. "I'm sorry you had to do that for me."

Zayn scooted down so he was eye level with Liam and took his jaw firmly in his hand. "Listen to me and make no mistake: I would do it a hundred times over if it meant you were free."

"To be with you," Liam finished what Zayn didn't say.

"To be with whomever you want."

Liam tilted his lips into a half smile. "So," he drawled, "to be with you."

Zayn laughed and couldn't help when his lips found Liam's, kissing his gratitude into Liam's heart through his mouth. When he needed air, he pulled back and asked, "Hungry?" Liam just groaned and pulled Zayn up from the bed after him, running towards the dining room.

***

The next morning, Zayn came stumbling into the kitchen in a pair of joggers and a vest, hair mussed and eyes droopy. Liam smiled at him brightly and nodded to the counter. "Toast is ready and," he turned the heat off on the stove, "sausage is done."

Zayn grabbed a piece of buttered toast and took a large bite before closing his eyes and mumbling, "I love you," with crumbs flying from between his lips.

Liam gave him a snarky, "You, too," before transferring the sausage onto a plate and taking the food to the table in the corner of the kitchen. "Come eat."

Zayn followed easily, steps dragging on the tile floor. "Where's Kalli?"

"Packing up the china in the dining room case."

Zayn fell next to Liam at the table and picked up a sausage with his fingers, hissing at the temperature and taking a quick bite before dropping it back to the plate. Liam eyed Zayn fondly and waited for Zayn to chew, while he fanned his mouth, and swallow.

"Good?"

Zayn just hummed and went to pick up the hot meat again, but Liam grabbed his hand, sucking the grease off his fingers before folding their hands together. "Niall and Harry should be here any minute." Zayn nodded idly and reached for the toast with his other hand, but Liam grabbed that one too and placed them both in his lap. "We're leaving in less than twenty minutes."

"Yep."

"Like moving. Away. Forever."

Zayn raised his brows. "Is there something you'd like to say here, babe?"

"I mean, you haven't said goodbye to the staff. You haven't been out to the garden one last time. Is there anything you wanted to do, you know, before we go?"

Zayn pulled Liam's chair closer, chair legs scratching against the floor, and pulled his slave's legs into his lap. "If we were paired already, I'd fuck you one more time in our bed, but," he shrugged and finally got a hand on some toast. "I'm ready to go, Li."

Liam shoved the stirring in his stomach away. "It's okay to be, you know, sad or nervous."

"Not sad. Not nervous," Zayn assured around a full mouth. 

"But it's okay, if you are."

"I'm not."

"Okay, but-" Zayn swallowed and pulled Liam in by his neck to smash their lips together, effectively silencing Liam's rant. When he pulled back Liam was smiling. "I'm fine. I'll go say goodbye to the staff before we leave."

Liam tilted his chin up in triumph. "Thank you." Zayn just hummed and devoured the rest of his breakfast with Liam half in his lap and wholly on his mind. 

He did gather up the staff to say how grateful he was for their years of service and how much he'll miss them. Liam said a few words of his own, followed by lots of hugging and a few tears. Then they were out the door, two cars filled with stuff and their city receding in the rear view. 

Liam fell asleep twice, and went pee three times, before they were pulling off the highway and passing along a coast with calm waters and lots of green. He sat up straighter and looked over to Zayn, who smiled and said, "We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand....that's a wrap folks!!! At least for a bit. It's mid season break time and we'll begin again before you know it. 
> 
> Thank you so so so soooo soooo much for your support, it has been unreal. The love for this story has blown my mind! Honestly you people are the best of the best. 
> 
> S/O to my two amazing betas: Joey and Remi I love you!!!! 
> 
> Congrats, you made it through level one of the madhouse. 
> 
> Love, Jess

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to talk between posts, see what yall are thinking as I'm writing. Maybe even get some input on where my stories go!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)
> 
> They're nothing fancy I just wanna connect, ya feel me??
> 
> MUCH LOVE! MWAH!! Xoxo


End file.
